RWBBY
by DrSanjiZant
Summary: What if there had been an extra person in that Dust Shop? What if he had met Ruby before the incident? What if he became the 5th member of her team?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone out there on ! How's the world been treating ya? Kicking back and relaxing, or are you all making those fabulous stories? You probably came to find out about this new story, so let's cut the bullshit, and be honest:**

 **I never considered doing a RWBY fanfiction. Never crossed the mind, before i started to do some reading up on one... and honestly? I was kind of confused. If you get the chance, check out Naruto the Hunstman, a good fanfic that seems to have forgotten the actual ways of RWBY.**

 **Now, I could make fun of it, but I did like it! The story was nice, and the lemon i read was good too! I still have to finish it, but what i read was good so far. If you get the chance, drop on over to the completed work. I don't mind supporting another artist, so long as they are good. That said, this new story is not a Naruto crossover, but a straight RWBY fanfic. It has an OC whom i had to spend a few hours trying to find out his name: Bran Spaltung. His weapon of choice? Stygios, a chainshield (Its a big shield with a chain, allowing him to use it for strong short AND long range attacks, with the addition of 5 inch blades that can spin around the shield at speeds over 200mph.) that can transform into a Tri Launcher (A Triple Missle Launcher. Yes, like Borderlands.)**

 **As for his personality... Well, why spoil the fun, hm? I believe that we should-**

 **"Hold it! HOLD IT! I haven't been allowed to speak for months! The people missed me, and you were just gonna do another fanfiction without ME!? You son of a bastard!"**

 **Ah, yes, my dear friend, Xavier. What would you like to add to the beginning of our newest addition?**

 **"Ah, let's see... How about the whole 'Merry Christmas?' thing? It would be nice. And before someone says it, its not Happy Holidays, we say MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

 **...Uh... Ok, then. Merry Christmas, Kwanza, Happy Hanaka (Never could spell that holiday, sorry if it insults people), and all the other traditions! Now then, to the stor-!**

 **"Hold it! We have a few updates. One, stories will come by quicker, due to the fact we have access to a computer now that can write things, as well as a source of Brain Juice: Root Beer. We should be making progress in this and other stories soon. Two, we are seeking a second author to join us in this story. That's right, boys and girls, men and women! We will allow some more help for any stories we make! Now, the reason why is... we are in need of help. IF you are interested, send us a message through private message."**

 **And with those details out of the way, let's begin the new story already! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, welcome... to RWBBY!**

* * *

The cool night air brushing through his hair was the most calming part of Vale, Bran thought as he carried the massive crate of Dust into the shop with a sigh. Dressed in a sleeveless dark blue Fighting Gi that had come from his father, a cobalt blue pair of pants that somehow managed to match the gi, and fingerless Biker Gloves, as well as having black bandages that covered his arms and feet under the dark blue combat boots he never went without, he looked less like a delivery boy and more like some sort of martial artist for an emo karate club. Add in his very long, dark colored hair with a stripe of blue going over one eye and a single strip of green in the back, and he looked very... odd.

Carlia, his boss, said that this would probably be the last shipment before he would go to Beacon academy. Glad to work for a company that didn't hate the fact that he was not even human, or even one of the cuter Faunus, Bran would hate to have to leave behind the friends he made, but his desire to stop the White Fang, to show the world that even if he did not have the best looking tail or eyes, it did not mean he was less than a human. But, when people saw him, they immediately knew what he was: A Chameleon Faunus, and that was what made making friends hard. Who could trust a lizard, people thought as they pushed him away into darkness that even other Faunus would rarely see.

Walking into the store, he waved to the shop keeper, an old man who was willing to help supply Bran's Stygios. It was hard to find someone who would sell Dust to a Faunus, and since stealing did not really fit the morals of him, he had to settle for buying very expensive stuff... until he took the job at Valia's Vapor Trails, one of the fastest Dust shipping companies that did not abuse Faunus labor. Then, he was able to stock pile enough money while getting some Dust Crystals to use for his weapon. It was a good job, and with the people who worked beside him not mocking or insulting him, the life he led so far felt better.

"Alright, that's all of it, Pops!" The Faunus chuckled as he waved to the man, who only shook his head and gave a wheezing chuckle. Pops was the nickname, since he had never learned the man's name. It was a way to show their attachment as friends. Another way was the fact that Pops always gave Bran a free manga to read every time he delivered a shipment. This time, the manga was a continuation of the series Hakuo, a comic hero who dealt with living with several women from many backgrounds and many personalities. It was a harem comic, and the idea of a harem always seemed to be the most delicious of relationships to have, according to Bran. The old man would agree, but that knowing wink told the Faunus that Pops had tried... and he might say it was fun.

Shaking his head, Bran walked down the aisle to grab some chips for the drive home, when he saw a girl in a red hood browsing through comic books. Deciding to test the waters of his luck, he stepped closer toward her and saw that she was perusing through the comics like "X-Ray Man" and "Viewtiful Joe." Scratching his temple with a shrug, he stepped next to her and reached for one of the issues of "V.J."

The girl jumped slightly, before turning to him, as he looked over. "Sorry. I was always a bit of a fan of this series. I had the first issue when it came out years ago, and I never got to read the rest. I heard they were going to restart the series as a book or a movie, but it never really got off the ground." As he picked it up, he waited for her to give some disgusted look, some angry face... and instead, she smiled and reached for the first issue.  
"I never got to read that... What is it about?" Her voice was so... young, soft, beautiful, Bran almost felt his legs go to rubber listening to her speak. Blinking, he shook himself off and cleared his throat.

"It is about this guy who loves to read comics and play games and watch these old movies, yea? One day, his girl friend gets kidnapped by a villain IN a movie! He gets drawn by this Hero's robot, and then he gets to use this powerful watch that lets him become Viewtiful Joe, the New Movie Hero!" He grinned as he told her the basic plot, of the villain's plan to escape the movies and become real, and as they talked, the girl's eyes got bigger and bigger.  
"OH MY GOD, I LOVE THAT IDEA! Oh oh, is it finished!? Where can I get the comics?!" She began to hop up and down, her eyes wide with joy as she imagined the comic about a movie hero, into things like she was, and about his girlfriend who also becomes a Hero. Incredibly, Bran was entranced by her joy, and that she was not repulsed by the fact that he was a Faunus. With a huge grin, he pointed his thumb to himself.

"I just bought the whole series box set, so there is me... Oh, god, I never introduced myself! Name is Bran. Bran Spaltung, future hunter of Beacon Academy," he said with a small, prideful smirk, before the girl squealed and bounced even more, excited for some reason by this.

"My sister is going there! Her name is Yang Xiao Long, and I am Ruby Rose!" She giggled and shook his hand, as the older teen laughed with a bit of embarrassment over completely forgetting to get her name the first moment they met, after spending probably half an hour talking about a comic book series that was his second favorite. As they smiled, they heard the door bell ring, and saw men start walking into the store. The first thought that came to Bran's mind was: "...they look like they came from barber quartet classes... I have never seen so many people wear the same outfit in one place and make it look so redic-"

That was when the guns came out, pointed at Pops who surrendered with fear. The man in a white Tuxedo, smoking a Cigar, merely gave him a look and spoke calmly. "Calm down... we are not here for your money... Grab the Dust."

Immediately, the men set to work getting crystals, powder, and other things. That was what made Bran confused. Why leave the money, but take the dust? Ruby looked at him with a confused look, as he shrugged and motioned her to follow him. The two snuck past a guy who had his back to the wall, before Bran looked at her and mouthed words: On three. One... two...

"THREE!" With that, Ruby slammed her gun against the nearest man's head and kicked him, sending him flying out the door, as Bran used his tail to trip up two other men near the Powder dispensers, before grabbing their legs. The two men looked down, then at each other, and spoke in unison, as the other two nearby said it as well. "...Ah shit."

CRASSSH! TINKLE! The four men went flying out the window screaming, hitting the nearby lamppost hard enough to dent it badly, as the remaining two gunmen were dealing with Ruby, who kicked one in the nuts and sent him flying outside, as he gave the funniest "DERP!" noise as he went flying into the pile that was growing, as the other guy was trying to hit her and ended up being sent flying with her scythe skills.

The red head rubbed his head under his hat and sighed. "You all were worth every penny, truly you were..." With a glare, he left the Dust Containers behind and ran out the door, as Bran looked at Pops. "You ok here?! Ruby?" His eyes locked on both, who nodded as the man then jumped out the window and took off toward the leader. "Stop you! Hey! Come back here!" With a smirk on her face from the chance to kick some butt still around, she followed him through the door, but the guy was on a ladder. Her Rifle was needing a change of bullets, and she had forgotten to reload, and if she did, how could they catch-?

"Hold on tight, Rose!" Suddenly, Bran's tail wrapped around the girl, as he kicked his boots off as he ran, tearing his gloves off as well. Jumping at the wall, he planted his hands and feet there... and began to scale the wall faster than the guy on the ladder. Given the chance to reload while this amount of crazy was going on, Ruby reloaded her gun and held on tightly. The leader took one look and gave an annoyed growl. "Damn animals...!"

As they reached the roof, the guy ran to the edge, as Ruby was put on the roof first, who immediately took off at the red head. He looked over and gave a cold smirk, then flicked a Fire Dust crystal at her and fired, shooting the crystal to give him a moment to escape, as Bran ran forward to help her out. With a glance around, they saw that somehow, he had escaped, and now, there was no way to find them. With a sigh, Ruby collapsed onto the roof and leaned on the edge to catch her breath. Bran kicked the wall and winced, holding his toes as he hobbled toward the door. "Damn it... son of a...!"

Ruby giggled a bit, as she saw him flop back onto the roof. "Well... that was a way to meet a new friend, right?" She slowly made her way to sit by him, as the older teen nodded slowly. "...If this is what joining Beacon is gonna have, I will love it so damn much." The two of them sat there, before Ruby gave a snort and laughed, as Bran laughed back. It was a moment of the stupidest degree, and they had fun. "Well, Ruby, I admit, this has been a hell of a night! Come on, I'll drive you ho...oooh, shit..."

Bran had stood up to help Ruby stand, but when he turned to bring her down the ladder, a woman with blond hair, large breasts, a cape, and a riding crop, as well as librarian glasses stood there, looking none too pleased. Ruby looked at him, then at the woman, who beckoned them to follow her. Bran had trusted his insticts all his life, and this... this screamed bad news.

* * *

"You two were insane to do that! You could have been hurt, even killed, or had the owner killed if you had not been so lucky!" The woman was walking around them with a glare, her eyes on them both with just cold anger. It was not out of racial anger, thankfully, just... anger. Bran had seen the effects of racial issues, and the anger from that, but this was fine. It was like being stabbed with a needle compared to being pricked with a dagger. One just hurts more, but it is not as dangerous.  
"What were we supposed to do? The owner was gonna lose all his Dust, and we might have gotten robbed! I might be a Faunus, but i'll be damned before I let a person get hurt for my inaction!" Bran had looked at the woman with a bit of anger himself, seeing how he had just been a hero and was being punished for it! The woman looked at him, before sighing and rubbing her head.

"...if it were up to me, you would both be sent him with a pat on the back." She said calmly, as Bran almost slipped out of his chair from shock. THAT was a first. But then the woman looked over, as Ruby smiled big, and slapped the rod near their hands. "And a slap on the wrists!"

"Eep!" Ruby recoiled in fear, hiding herself behind the older boy with a terrified look on her face. Bran, meanwhile, only glared back, his hands clenched into fists as his gloves, newly placed back, squelched with the straining of his knuckles. Suddenly, the woman looked to the door and spoke up, sounding much calmer.  
"However, there is someone who wants to meet you both..." Slowly, she stepped aside, and Bran grinned wide. "Professor Ozpin! I haven't seen you since Oasis opened up!"

The headmaster merely smiled as he placed a plate of cookies down before Ruby, nodding to the older teen. "Ah yes, the Dust Delivery Man. I heard your boss is going to mourn the loss of you from her ranks, but she understands. Sometimes the most noble warriors come from the lowest of positions. And you must be Ruby Rose. You... have silver eyes..."

Bran blinked and looked over, his own eyes a molten mix of Blue flecked with red: A Lizard Faunus Trait only, their eyes were so good at vision in anything, it was said they could sense the slightest movement, and with a bit of training, could tell if someone lied by just facial movements. Ruby blinked and looked back, before her cheeks turned red from the embarrassment over her eyes. The Faunus merely shrugged as his tailed coiled up. "I will be damned, you have silver eyes... huh... kind of cool."

The rest of the talk was of how Ruby learned to use her Scythe, who learned from a man named Qrow. Bran, meanwhile, was asked about his abilities to wall climb and to fight in hand to hand, with the need of his weapon. He had said that it all came from where he lived: When you lived in a place where Grimm popped up like bad popcorn and Dust was hard to buy, you learned to use your fists and your melee. Ruby had actually looked concerned when he mentioned that his home was Grimm infested, as Ozpin sipped his coffee with a look of knowledge. Finally, the headmaster had smiled and told them the good news: They would both be going to Beacon. The first ride there, in fact, and that he would see them in at orientation.

* * *

"Woo! I can't believe my sister is going to Beacon with me! BEST DAY EVER!" The blonde girl, Yang, had proven to be a few things different from her sister. For one? She had more skin exposed than Bran did, and he was comfortable in his open chest Fighting Gi. The girl also was more outgoing and bubbly, bouncing with joy and adoration over her sister kicking some butt. However, when she turned to Bran, his expectance of her to just ignore him or hate him, as his tail flicked, was proven wrong when she winked.

"Mmm... Mama likes what she is seeing..." The blonde girl licked her lips suductively, as Bran felt his tail bristle the scales up on the top, which made it look bigger, as well as his claws flick out of his fingers. Sure signs of one thing: He was getting turned on in just one move! Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms as he looked at Ruby. "Well... this was not what I expected. I figured you and I wouldn't meet up till my third year again. Glad to have a friend to talk to, at least."  
Ruby smiled as well and nodded, as she punched his shoulder gently. "Hehe, steal my line will you?" The girl had been worried to be without any friends, but Bran was already one she had grown to find the best out of all. Yang only giggled and pulled them both in head lock hugs, as bran got an up close look into Yang's cleavage. His tail flexed more, and he swore to the Faunus gods, if he ever got out of this without the final issue, he would go to a church or something to honor them or something. Suddenly, a news broadcast came on, and finally, Bran had a name to the face of the cheeky model motherfucker: Torchwick, or as he would call him now and always: "Hmm... yea, I think Dandy Dick is a better name."

Ruby snorted and laughed hard, as Yang reared her fist back and punched his shoulder... and immediately regretted it, as his muscled arm was very dense and very tough, making her very sore now. "Don't swear in front of my sister, please!" Bran, while not thin skinned in the least, did feel the effort, and winced as he rubbed his arm. "Fine, fine..."

Suddenly, the three of them heard a gagging sound, as a blonde boy ran past holding his stomach and mouth, about to puke. "...Well, there goes any sense of joy about being so high. Mr Pukey is gonna stink this whole f... freakin place up." He had changed the word at the last second, as Yang gave him a glance to show she was thankful. As they came closer to Beacon, Ruby gagged and shook her head. "Yang, you got some on your shoes!"

"Gross gross gross gross!" The girl ran to find a sink, as Ruby ran away in grossness, as Bran walked to the window and leaned forward, patting the shield on his back. "...Home sweet School, I guess... wonder if I can get a girlfriend?"

* * *

FINISHED... THANK GOD... Rate, review, and like if you did!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to my friends out there with a love of RWBY and other interests! This is chapter two of the story of RWBBY... and I realize, that title is a bit confusing, but knowing that this world has so many people, it is possible to use the name of a title by accident. Plus, be honest... some of us who call it RWBBY have sub titles, so it does make it easier. Anyway, this is starting to become a story that is growing quite fun in my head. If any one wishes to learn HOW I design these stories, then go ahead and begin reading this next paragraph. If not, then skip to the next paragraph.**

 **Ok, so first things first: I start off with a spider web diagram. If you forgot what that is, or your English teachers never bothered to teach you, a Spider Web Diagram is where you draw one bubble, not too big, and write the title of your subject. From there, you draw a single line, then a new bubble, and one topic, like for example "Genre". From THAT bubble, you draw more lines to put down what you want to be in that topic: "Romance, Horror," etc. Going back to the first bubble, you then begin to work on a new line, where you draw a new bubble and then a new topic, like Characters. This style of discussion in my head was always the quickest, and sometimes, if you felt that two subjects from two different topics were connected, you could connect them and make the story more detailed in step two. Step Two is the Outline. There is a BIG difference between Outline and Rough Draft. Outline is where you begin to take that Spider Web Diagram and slowly work, chapter by chapter, what the time line. The Best way to work this out, a Bullet list. Write down a single line for the generalization of a single paragraph, or a few lines if you need more detail to work on. This step is the biggest challenge, because it is not even the rough draft, and yet you might be tempted to go back and work out more detail. Don't worry about that! Just make your own progress little by little, or you might get so flustered by the details you quit on the Outline. Step three is the Rough Draft. The Rough Draft is best done on a computer, since its easier to clean up after you make a mistake. Here, you just write down the actual story, using your Outline AND Spider Web Diagram as points to move the story forward. I won't say that using both will speed up your chapter writing, but it does in fact help me make things more detailed. As such, we come to the final stage: Editing. For some reason, any style edits in your choice of document making is never shown in the final product. If you want to make it clean (Which helps a big load), you have to clean it up inside Fanfiction's own website. I find this is... ok, but not that great. Following these steps, I can make a good story.. when I don't have to work for days on end and i get so tired I don't remember where i put the outline for any stories... hehe...**

 **Now then, to the story. Some people who read this must be thinking, why didn't Bran just use his Semblance? Is he just that powerful or does he need to unlock it still? Well, let me put those questions to rest: His semblance... will be shown the next chapter. So, if you can hold off for one more day, every body is gonna get a chance to see how strong Bran is. And let me just be the first to say this: If you thought Goku from DBZ had a bad ass attack, Bran is probably gonna be making you question that. His Semblance, if I have not mentioned already, is called Terra Skin... and that alone, for those who know what Terra can refer to, might be a bit excited to learn just how powerful this Faunus can be. Now that everyone is drooling with the desire for more Bran, let's go to the actual tale!**

* * *

Stepping off the ship with the rest of the students, as the Blonde Puker ran to a trash can, Yang, Bran and Ruby all held their breath as they rushed for fresh air. Yang had indeed gotten the gross off her foot, but now she had begun to worry if there would be any stank. In the fresh air of the academy, however, all three were glad to discover that it had gone away, mostly due to the wind and the lack of stuffy heat. Sighing, the blonde girl cracked her back and stretched her arms, before Ruby began to drool as she saw all the weapons. "Oooh... a flame sword! Oh man, that looks so cool... Ahhhh! A boom staff! It's so beautiful!"

With a drooling desire, she began to wander over toward one girl, before Yang grabbed her hood and giggled slightly, looking at Bran. "She really loves weapons... made her scythe by herself, but I guess she likes to see new things that everyone makes." Ruby gave a hurt look at her sister for pulling on her hood, as Bran shrugged, adjusting his shield on his back.

"Hell, i know that feeling... I made Stygios, my ChainShield when i was about... 10? Helped me through some bad times, he did. Plus, it helps to have a craft you can keep working on. I never complete Stygios, i just keep making it more awesome." His hand slid over and stroked the edges of the shield, as Yang gave his weapon a look and whistled, while Ruby began to drool even more. Suddenly, a few girls walked over, giggling, and one called out to Yang. The Blonde, looking over to them, smiled and waved, then looked back at Bran. "My friends... Hey, I'll see you at orientation, ok? Don't keep me waiting, cutie~!"

Bran felt his claws flex again and his tail spines flex again, as he watched her walk off, before he shook his head. Ruby blinked before she realized her sister was gone from the spot. "W...wait! I have no idea where that is! Yang! Come back!" With a groan, the girl fell back, trying to hit the ground, before she crashed into a bunch of suitcases nearby. Bran, his attention drawn away from the blonde, saw her fall, and allowed himself to chuckle before walking to her... when suddenly, a girl in such blinding white dress appeared and began yelling.

"How dare you just fall over my luggage?! Do you even know what you could have done if you had broken one of these bottles of Dust? You would have blown us off the cliff with how much power this has!" Shaking a bottle of the red dust, her temper very high as she seemed to throw a fit over them all, as Dust sprinkled in the air. Bran glared at the girl and stepped in front of Ruby.

"HEY! You leave her alone, you blinding mega bitch! It isn't her fault you have more shit than a sewage pipe with back up issues! Most of us came here with one fucking duffle bag of clothes and books! You have no god damn right to give her shit!" His cold eyes stared back at her, as she seemed even angrier, now spilling more dust as she returned fire.

"Shut your mouth, you Faunus freak! I don't need some animal jerk telling me what I can and cannot bring! And do not use such language in my presence! You will respect me or I will-!" was all she got out of her mouth, before Ruby sneezed from the dust. Suddenly, a massive explosion of fire and sound, and even some ice, filled the air, sending more bottles out of the case and one rolling off. Bran had taken most of the force to his back, which caused him to fly forward into the yelling girl, who gave a shout of fear when the explosion happened.

The two slammed onto the ground hard, with her knee right below his groin, his hand on her chest, and their lips locked tightly from the force. For a few seconds, the two of them were frozen... before Bran leapt to his feet and held his throat, coughing as he did so. "Oh god, I think I taste her tounge!" Spitting and gagging, the older boy was joined by the girl, who was also spitting and gagging. "Ewww, i kissed a lizard! Oh god, I think I may just get warts!"

That was pushing Bran's temper even more, as she turned to the girl and raised his fist. Fuck being chivalrous, he'd mess this girl up worse than a pimp on a whore! Before he could, however, a girl cleared her throat. "Forgive me, but I believe this is yours, Miss Schnee?" The girl who spoke, she made Bran turn his head, and immediately all anger was gone.

If Yang had been appealing, this girl... she was almost a goddess. Bran stared at her in awe, his eyes looking deep into the beautiful well of grace, clarity... it was like he had been blind, and this woman was a royalty who had cured his sight. Her long, black hair, upon which sat a bow (And yet he could feel that she was a faunus, so she had to be a Cat), her silky smooth, milk colored skin... The other girl took the bottle and gave him a look, before she blinked and shook her hand in front of his eyes.

"Hello!? I was speaking to you, you overgrown lizard! Stop drooling and look at me!" She glared and gritted her teeth, as the girl with the bow stared back and gave a small blush before smiling. Softly, she spoke to him: "Um... Weiss was talking to you, mr...?"

"Bran... Bran Spaltung..." His eyes never left her, as he said his name slowly, in a daze as he continued to blink, his claws sliding out of his hands slightly to their full extent, as his tail coiled slowly to his body. Ruby blinked and poked his tail, which only twitched slightly, before giggling as she watched her friend just going gaga over a girl. Finally, the other girl gave a slightly bigger smile and nodded.

Immediately, Bran fell over, a small sound like he was made of stone or something going off, as the bow girl only covered her face and giggled. "Well, Mr Spaltung, I hope you have a pleasant day... and you as well, Miss Schnee." Slowly, the girl walked off, as Weiss glared at the two for a moment and then walked off. Ruby frowned as she watched her walk away, before pulling Bran to his feet. "Well, you were... entranced by her."

Bran crossed his arms tightly, a dark red blush on his dark skinned face as he rolled his eyes. "S...shut up... I didn't mean... it was just... She is very good looking to me..." He frowned and turned away, before seeing the Blonde Puker walking to them. Slowly, he rubbed his head and chuckled as he waved.

"Heh... mind if I join you guys? I... have no idea where I am." Rubbing his head, he looked embarrassed over this fact, but Ruby smiled and shrugged. "Heh, nor do I. Just trying to figure out where we were supposed to go... Oh, I am Ruby, and this is Bran." The darker boy nodded and held his hand out, waiting for some response of disgust... and was shocked when the Blonde boy shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, and rolls off the tounge. Ladies love it!... or they will... someday. Say, uh... Bran? You are pretty protective of Ruby. Is she like, your girlfriend or something?: Jaune's question was so random, Bran had to take a moment to run it through his head.

"Wait, WHAT?! No! No no! I was just raised to defend a girl, and Ruby is a friend, so it kind of goes hand in hand and what not! I wasn't... she isn't... I mean... For God's sake, I am a Faunus! Wouldn't that be like, beastiality or something?!" His eyes were looking at Jaune, who only shrugged and smiled. "Not that I can think off... just means you two broke down a barrier of all this... hate for Faunus stuff. Not that I do, I mean... some of my best... ok, yea, that's a lie.. not really have many friends, and none of them are Faunus... Uhh, unless you would?"

Bran looked at Jaune for a moment, then chuckled. "Jaunie boy, I might be half animal, but I won't just rip your head off... you seem to be more or less honest, and you don't seem to be really trying to cause me issues. If you don't mind a friend who has a big ass tail and some claws, and who can climb walls, then-"

"You can climb on walls?! That is such a cool power! Are you like, a Super Faunus or something?!" The teenager had a huge grin and sparkles in his eyes, as Bran blinked and shook his head. "Uh... no. I just... all reptilian Faunus can. Cept for Toad Faunus, but they got that big ass jumping ability... Anyway, look, we gotta find that Orientation Hall, yea? Come on, I got an idea... no laughing Ruby, or else."

* * *

In the history of Beacon, no one had even made a bigger entrance than the day that Jaune and Ruby were carried through the door with a loud boom, on the back of Bran, who had jumped through the door and skidded through a crowd of people and struck a pose. "Booyah, baby! The fun has arrived!" His arrival, words, and over ass kicking awesomeness had made everyone who were bored waiting burst into laughter and clapping, as Ruby and Jaune slid off his broad back. Ruby looked a little woozy, but the dazed grin told of her fun with the fact of getting a free piggy back ride. Jaune, with his stomach empty, was able to walk in a dizzy fashion to a clear area as he took big breathes slowly.

Yang, a big grin on her face, waved Bran and Ruby over, who made their way to her with matching smiles. "Well, i will admit, Mr ... Faun... you make me like you more and more, with your actions. How did my sister do?" She crossed her arms under her breasts, but did not push up to enhance the cleavage. This detail made the dark teen smile. So she was not THAT type, she just flirted with him out of fun. It was nice, not having someone who just took his looks at face value.

Ruby, however, sighed and rubbed her head. "I... exploded." Yang, confused by the words, opened her mouth, when Bran stopped her. "Like litterally. She made this one girl mad about falling over her crap, and then she started yelling and spilling this dust around, and then she sneezed and blew up my ass and sent me into her, name of Weiss I believe, and made me kiss her, and then she-"

"WHOA, WHOA WHOA! You kissed a girl by accident on your first day here?! Wow, you are quite the player, Bran!" Yang giggled and held her sides, as Ruby gave a snort and joined in. The boy shook his head. "Very funny. You two take joy out of hearing me kiss some crazy bi-"

"YOU!" "Oh shit! It's her! Run for your life!" Bran turned to the voice, as Weiss glared with rage, her face a dark red color as she blushed about the kiss again. With a pointed finger that could have chipped ice off a frozen statue, she began to poke into his Gi.

"You jerk! How dare you tell other people about that?! I can't believe I have to live with the fact I kissed a stupid lizard like you first!" Her voice was quite loud, as Bran glared back and jabbed his own clawed finger at her chest. "Bitch, you were the one who kissed me! I got thrown onto you, and you had your knee on my crotch! I bet you put my hand on your tit too, just so you could look the innocent!"

Yang and Ruby stood there, watching the two of them argue, as more and more people gathered to watch them. Some of them even began to place bets over who would cave first, with most of the money being on Weiss to win. Yang, seeing a chance to earn some Lein, placed a few bills down and watched, wishing she had some pop corn.

"I don't have to play innocent, I am innocent you Animalistic Freak!"  
"Bitch, I will fuck you up if you call me an Animal again!"  
"Do not call me that word! I am an heir to the Schnee compan-!"  
"So that makes you Queen Bitch then?"  
"I... You...! I should sue for damages to my good name!"  
"Good name?! Woman, you use Faunus labor and abuse my people! If anyone is being used, it would be-"  
"How dare you! My family does not... we are not...!"

With a glare, she stomped off, her heels clicking on the stone floor that was now filled with silence, except for the grumbles of people who had just lost the bet. Yang grinned and leaned on Bran, who now had the biggest grin out of anyone else in the whole room. "Damn man, you are one master... bater..." She grinned at the joke, before waiting to see him get flushed.

"Yea, I can make anyone lose a fight to m... wait, that was a sex joke!" His eyes looked at her with a bit of embarrassment, as Ruby stared at Bran with more respect. As Ozpin stepped to the mic, it was clear: Don't mess with Bran, or his friends. It might just be the one thing that gets you in deep shit.

* * *

That night, as everyone got ready for bed, Yang leapt onto her sleeping bag next to Ruby, who was writing a letter to her old friends. "Ahh... this place is great... now where is that hunk, Bran?" Slowly, her lavender eyes scanned the room, but the only guys she saw were the ones she had been seeing more as just simple boys. Bran, that was a man's man, if she ever saw one: Defendable of his friends, humble enough to let small flirts and jokes get passed him, and in a body that was the clinchest of hot. Sighing, she was about to lay down, when she heard a door open... and her dream man walked out, garbed in only a towel as his other towel scrubbed his hair.

His tail held the towel against his waist, as if he were trying to hide what boxers he wore, but it looked really good. Growling at him, she watched as he walked, while one guy called out. "Hah, Bran, you should put your pjs on man!"

"I don't wear PJs. I always sleep naked."

THAT did it. Ruby almost broke her pen when she heard that, Yang bit her lip so hard with her grin that she drew blood, and half the girls spouted bloody noses from that one comment. The other half, while not exactly on the liking side of Faunus, were more than a little embarrassed by the fact there was a guy, hot as he was, who slept NAKED. Ruby slammed her head in her cat pillow and kicked her feet on the ground, as Yang stood up and slowly snuck over to him.

* * *

Bran was being honest. He never wore anything to bed, because his cold blood made the night air ungodly hot when he was dressed. It was not out of lust, it was just a blood thing. Why should he suffer the effects of hyperthermia because there were women around? He had seen naked girls before, and to be honest, he didn't mind if someone stripped down. Now, he was not going to show himself off, no. He had morals, like never hitting a woman (he considered Weiss a girl, so she did not count.) and never getting drunk. So when he saw a flicker of movement, he grabbed his towel against his front, as he felt someone try to rip it off.

RIIIIIIP! The fabric of the wool towel came apart so that only the front half remained, giving some of the girls a nice view of his ass. Immediately, two girls screamed in delight, then fell over in a faint, as the others covered their eyes in shock and embarrassment. The guys? They couldn't breathe, they laughed so hard. Jaune, seeing that Yang was trying to get him naked, walked over and offered the man some boxers. "Here... just... wear these, please? Give us a chance to get a girlfriend?"

Shrugging, the Faunus male walked over to the bathroom, quickly sliding them on. Yang, a massive red blush on her face, was giggling to her self as she held the towel half and remembered his ass. Oooh, just the right tone and everything! Now for the front, however... and by the fact that his boxers were, although very long, reaching half way to his knees, bulging in the front, she knew he was very well off. Plus, that skin color was real: Tall, Dark, Handsome... and according to Ruby, when the boy and girl had been talking the day before about friends, he was single!

Laying on top of the bag, one knee raised as he stared at the ceiling, he sighed as he realized that he was completely bored... and then he remembered his duffle bag by the door. Walking over, he reached into his bag, grabbed his Viewtiful Joe manga, and was about to leave when he saw the girl... THAT girl. Her eyes were locked in a novel, but the way she read, her eyes that skimmed the pages, they looked so... enchanting. Once more, Bran was stopped by just how amazing she looked... and then he realized that Yang and Ruby had come over.

"Helloooo! I see you and Mr Nude Sleeper here have met!" Yang had that sweet, yet slightly alluring look in her eyes, the one that had... Son of a bitch! He hated his emotions, and REALLY hated his hormones. Gulping, he shook his head and waved toward the girl. "Uh... he...heh, Hello, miss... s...sorry about that whole thing, I didn't realize that girls around here were ah... so hormone driven."

"It's called being a teenager, dude, get over it." Yang joked, jabbing her elbow into his side, but more for a feel of his muscles. The bow girl looked up, before nodding. "It is fine, Mr Br-"

"Please... just Bran... Mr makes me seem more important than i really am." His words were forced from his mouth before he could stop them, as the bow girl nodded slowly. "...My name is Blake Belladona." She spoke calmly, her eyes having drifted to look into his own. For some reason, his whole body shivered after she spoke her own name. His tail bristled, his claws flexed, and... FUCK! God damn hormones...!

"Y...yes, miss Blake." He said, before she smiled slightly. "Just call me Blake... miss makes me feel like I am someone important."

 _But you are,_ he thought to himself, thanking god that his mind had not just given his mouth the express mail. "Ahem... So... what are you reading?" His question had to be the stupidest question he came up, as he felt like punching himself hard enough to knock out teeth. How the hell he expected her to like him when he said stupid-?!

"Oh, it is about a man with two souls." ...Well. Maybe his luck was not so bad after all. Smiling, he opened his mouth to speak, when Yang grinned and grabbed him in a head lock. "Awww, he is so shy! And after that big fight with Meanie Weiss!" Her hand had him smushed on her boobs, as he muffled out shouts of protest. Breaking free, he crossed his arms and frowned. "Yang, stop trying to kill me with your chest!"

"Would you two stop shouting?! People are trying to-"

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" Weiss and Bran shouted, as the men cheered for a re bet, which in turn led to Ruby trying to defuse the situation. "Hey, you guys, come on... maybe we should get to bed, you know? She is right, people are trying to sleep, and-!"

"Oh, so now you are on my side?"  
"I was always on your side!"  
"You leave Ruby alone. you crazy psycho!"  
"Shut up, you... you..."  
"You say the word Animal, I will claw you up bitch."  
"C...Calm down guys!"  
"Whooo! Go Bran!"

* * *

 **And that is Chapter two, everyone! This is a bit longer, since i took episodes two and three and put them into one chapter. Made more sense... and yes, the whole Weiss and Bran thing is just temporary. Remember, Weiss wasn't always the... semi gentle person we know.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Please Read Intro First!)

**Ok, everyone, I will come clean, and just tell you this... I am addicted to this story now. Every night I go to bed, and I dream up future chapters, and at work, I am designing the chapters that could come in soon or maybe a week from now. The problem with this Addiction? Quality. You guys deserve the best story I can give you, but if my addiction gets too much, then how can I possibly face you all and give a horribly complex or weak as tissue chapter? Every time I get a review, or a follower, or a favorite even, I know in my mind, I have to make the next chapter JUST as good, if not better. If that means adding more jokes, or involving a fight, then I must. But there will be an actual story. I mean, what do we know about Bran, other than the fact that he kicks a lot of ass, he's dark skinned, he is a Faunus, and Yang seems to be trying to strip him naked?**

 **We have no idea. We know next to nothing about his family, his past... How does he know Ozpin? What secrets lay behind those blue and red-flecked eyes? Why did he make his weapon at such a young age? So much lays in a misty, secret shadow, waiting to be found. I originally made this story as a "one chapter a week." That was not going to fly, as now, I have chapter 13 in my note book, halfway done! I just have to hike up my belly, sit down with some paper, and just plan out the whole story as it goes.**

 **You probably also wonder why I spend so much time with these intros, why I talk so much before letting you guys get into the story. Why? I want feedback. I need help. I want you guys involved with this story as much as I am. I want to be like Markiplier, who values his subscribers. I want you all to come around to give me more ideas, give me paths to use. If you have a original episode in your head, one that was never in RWBY, then tell me! I want to give you more! Every day, I wake up and see that people have begun to follow this story. Every night, I have a glass of root beer, a few cookies, and my notebook as I write down what new info i came up with at work, or before hand. I like to let everyone know, if you read these intros... please tell me what you like.**

 **Now that we got the pleading and the confession out of the way, I figured I should also say this: We are skipping a few episodes. Mostly because... well, it would just follow the same pattern as, the ONLY difference being that Yang asks Blake how she sees Bran. And that, my dear friends, will be covered much later in this chapter. Mostly because i need filler... aheh. So then, if you followed my instructions, and read this whole intro, get a cookie and some milk, because you deserve them! This chapter is mainly going to cover the epic battle of the Giant Nevermore, the Death Stalker, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Bran all fighting. Finally, the most important thing in this whole freaking Fanfic, before i get a Cease and Desist from R.T.**

 **Ahem... No, I do not own RWBY, nor any mercendise of Rooster Teeth. I also do not own any of the copy rights of any songs used in this fanfic. The only reason the lyrics are there (or if no lyrics are given, then a name to said song) are for epicness or comedy.**

* * *

Yang blinked as she watched younger sister falling down toward her, trying to catch the girl, but Jaune, who had some how been thrown from out of no where. The two of them crashed, rolled and slammed into a tree, as the blonde girl stared and tried to piece together everything. "...What the hell...?"

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked, her yellow eyes glancing from the girl back to the branch, as Ruby recovered from her brief time in the air. As this happened, a second yell was heard, this one of joy, as a new girl, her orange hair as bright as the sun, rode in on an Ursa. The massive bear Grimm groaned and fell over, dead from the attacks it had suffered, as Nora, the girl, frowned. "Aww... it's broken."

Behind her, a boy in a green shirt and white chino pants walked over, looking exhausted. "Nora... please.. Don't ever do that again..." However, the girl had just run over and picked up the Rook piece, before giggling as she sang to everyone. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" The girl froze, the rook on her head, before looking to Ren and giggling as she ran over. "Coming Ren!"

Yang, her mind already trying to process two different events, was then asked by Blake about the event. She was already getting overwhelmed, because this flow was... well, it was more like two rapid... make that three rapids, as Pyrrah, a red headed girl with a look of being into military dress, ran into the clearing with a Death Stalker behind her. Ruby, having jumped down to hug Yang, froze when she saw it.

"This isn't good...!" Yang looked at her sister and nodded, agreeing with the fact that, for all intents and purposes, this was getting bad... and then they heard a scream. Weiss, the loud mouth girl from last night, had just fallen from the Giant Nevermore she and Ruby had been riding to the alter. No one would have been able to catch her, but she would be ok, mostly... maybe she'd have a broken ass, but her boney butt might save her in the long run!

Suddenly, out of the tree tops, a shield with the emblem of a flaming lizard slammed into the Nevermore, hooking around its leg rapidly. "Never fear, Bran is here!"

The Lizard Faunus, his wild hair behind him like a cape, gave a Tarzan like yell as he kicked off the branch, soaring in the air quickly with his legs kicked out in front of him for massive speed... and his unintended catch of Weiss was complete. He blinked as he held her, before gritting his teeth. Originally, he had planned to save Pyrrah, not the crazy bitch. To her credit, she looked very surprised when his shield unhooked and he skidded to a stop on the ground, putting her down.

Yang, realizing everyone was there, gave a whistle of cheer. "Nice catch, Bran! Now we can die together!" Pyrrah, having been swatted after Weiss was caught by the Faunus she had been making fun of before, landed before them, as Ruby shook her head. "No way! I think we can get out of here just fine!" With that, the girl made a mad dash toward the Death Stalker,

Firing her Rifle at the scorpion Grimm, however, proved one thing: The damn thing had armor that was near unbreakable to bullets. Dodging a claw attack, Ruby called out that she was "D...do... Doing just fine! D...Don't worry!" However, as it raced to her, she squeaked and ran away, forgetting about the massive Nevermore above them. With its horrid cry, the beast fired hundreds of feathers down at her, catching the girl on her hood. Yang, who had run to save her sister, nearly was impaled by one, as she saw her sister's life flash. She saw the scorpion's tail racing. She saw-!

CRASH! Ruby had her eyes closed, waiting for the beast to stab her dead, but strangely, nothing came. Slowly, she opened her eyes... and saw a wall of Ice had caught the Grimm's claws, but Weiss was not the only one there. In fact, her eyes were full of watching someone else, her jaw open with shock. Ruby, confused, turned to the Grim... and nearly felt her jaw fall off.

Standing on the ice, his bare feet on the wall that was surely causing him pain, his teeth grit in that righteous fury of a man defending his friends, Bran had his arm around the stinger base, and was holding it back with pure muscle. "Get... out of here, Ruby! Weiss, get her free!" His voice was straining, the ice was cracking. With a flick of her sword, Weiss did as asked, as she looked at him again. For some reason, she looked... worried. Sure, he might be a Faunus, but he saved her life, AND he'd risked his own for someone else. She'd... never met anyone like that before.

Pushing himself off the ice, he flipped the tail away, flew over the wall, then landed as he turned back to them all. "Ruby, we need a plan first! Don't try to be the heroine, be yourself! Be the chick who can be a leader!" His eyes had looked in hers, as she nodded and called to everyone.

"Come on, we need to get going! I will grab the Knight piece, and everyone else, go west! I am the fastest, so i can catch up! GO!" Her voice held the air of a true leader, as everyone else ran off as directed. Bran, on the other hand, unhooked his shield and revealed a second one, as he spun them on his arms. Backing up rapidly, he got to Ruby and nodded, before the both of them took off to follow the others.

As the Nevermore and the Death Stalker chased behind them, Ruby directed the group toward the ruins over a cliff, as everyone agreed. With a smirk on her face, Yang watched as her sister became a true leader, one that was seen by Blake and Bran. However, Bran did not let them stand around, instead picking them both up onto his shoulders. "No time for chatting, ladies. We got asses to kick and a plan to listen to!"

 **(A/N: Ok, so from here, i plan to just skip the rest of the chase and the whole Death Stalker fight. If you know the episode, then you know where this whole thing with Team JNPR is going. For now, we should focus on just RWBY)**

As the group landed on the tower, the massive Nevermore screeching its desire to kill them, Bran glared at the massive bird. "I will make you into Chicken Noodle Soup when I finish with you, Sir Cluckafuck!" His tail flicked behind him, as Yang smirked and began to fire her gauntlets at the creature. Blake, a glance to the Faunus, only shook her head at his nickname for a Grimm, while Ruby giggled and also fired at the beast. Weiss, rolling her eyes, gave a small, inner giggle at the fact that he could name something so scary as a nickname as stupid as that.

GASSINCHIK! The loud sound of a weapon changing form echoed, as Bran's twin shields suddenly formed... into massive Rocket Launchers with three firing holes. Pulling the trigger of one, Burn, Freeze, and Shock Dust Rockets slammed out of the holes, actually causing the male to stumble back slightly from the force, as the Nevermore got a hit on its head. However, the effect was minimal, as Bran fired again, but missed. "God damn it, this ain't working! Ruby, back up plan?"

Ruby, her eyes having flicked over to Bran, was about to answer, when the bird seemed to zero in on Bran. "Oh no, here it comes again!" Yang turned and gritted her own teeth, as Blake jumped over to try and climb on... when Bran did it himself. Grabbing hold of the creature's neck with his tail, he lifted his shields as they changed back, then began to smack it on the beast's head over and over.

"I" BAN! "SAID!" BAN! "FUCKING!" BAN! "DIE!" BAN BAN BAN! "JUST FUCKING DIE!" BAN!

Yang, seeing a chance, jumped over and grabbed the bird's jaws, punching her fire shots inside its mouth. "I!" BAM! "HOPE!" BAM "YOU'RE!" BAM! "HUN-" BAM!" "-GRY!" BAM!

Meanwhile, Ruby had indeed set a plan up, as she was ready to be sling shot at the bird, which screeched in pain and soared into the cliff, as Bran continued to try hitting it down, his Chainsaw blades revving as he slashed at its thick skin. Suddenly, as Ruby fired, the bird seemed to see a chance, as its tail swung out and hit the girl hard. Knocked off course, she screamed as she fell toward the massive, mist filled area of death.

Yang's went wide in horror, as Blake tried to ready her self to swing.. when all three girls heard Bran yell out as he jumped off the bird's face hard, his tail slamming against it's neck as he did so.

"THE HELL WITH THIS, I AM USING MY SEMBLANCE! HENSHIN!"

 **(A/N: No, he does NOT have to say Henshin, and no, it isn't like a power rangers thing... its just a Battle Cry he does before using his Terra Skin. Also, as of right now, I recommend you play Meaning of Truth, from Captain Falcon. It just makes this more awesome, really.)**

The first thing that everyone thought as Bran leapt off, his Semblance activating as he leapt, was that he had exploded. That thought was soon gone, as from the massive blast of light faded from his body. Where had once been the Faunus that had looked slightly awesome, wearing a Fighting Gi, was now what looked like an Elemental Beast from some RPG game. His head was covered in earth, with only a slit to allow him to breath, as well as his torso. His arms were covered in ice, yet as he caught Ruby, they seemed to neither melt, nor freeze the girl. His legs had formed into massive, three toed lighting ones that looked like they belonged on a bird. His tail had caught on fire, and with each flick, embers were sent flying, as on his back were the most massive wings anyone had ever seen: Colored green, and swirling as if made from some magic, before it hit everyone what they were made of: Wind. Bran's Semblance had given him wings.

Ruby looked at him with shock, as the Faunus flew (Yes, FLEW) her back to the bridge, before he turned to the Nevermore. "You son of a bitch... you hurt my comrades, try to kill my friends, threaten these women?! YOUR ASS IS MINE!" With those words, he soared as fast as the wind, grabbing the beast by its neck and began to fly higher and higher up the cliff, smashing it through the rock with rage.

Throwing the bird onto the grass hard, he soared over it, before his right arm seemed to change, his tail taking on the form of ice, as his head was revealed... and then the Earth and Fire mixed on his arm, as he aimed right at the bird with a cold look in his eyes. The Nevermore screeched weakly, as he pulled his fist back slowly.

"Meteor... PUNCH!"

Slamming downwards with the force that he could summon, Bran raced down and slammed his fire and rock filled punch... and blew up half the beast one way, and sent the other half flying into the mist, before standing on the edge with his back to everyone. The one thought that the two groups were thinking were said by Yang.

"Holy Shit... that was awesome!"

* * *

The travel back to the Academy was... awkward, as Bran's semblance had burned away all of his clothing, and thus, he had to rely on the extra pair of pants that Ren seemed to always have with him, as well as Yang's jacket, that did nothing to hide his chest. In fact, as they stood in the auditorium, Bran felt the eyes of every girl on him. Having to rip a hole out of the pants for his tail was bad enough, and now he wondered what the hell he was going to do.

"Ruby Rose, Yang Xaio Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee... and Bran Spaltung." Ozpin's words snapped everyone to attention, as they all walked up the steps to the stage, as some girls gave whistles at Bran. Shaking his head as he covered his face, he felt Yang nudge his side. "They jelly cuz we kicked some serious... ok, YOU kicked some serious ass today, Hero."

Bran shook his head, trying to deny that he was one, but Ozpin's speech about their team up broke that wish: "As of this moment, you 5 will form the first 5 person team... RWBBY, and you will be lead by Ruby Rose." Yang cheered and patted her sister on the back, as the girl hid her face under her hood.

Weiss gave a pout, but Blake nodded and glanced at Bran. His own face was full of pride for her, and in that pride, she saw the real him... the man who would never back down, always be the hero, a gentleman... someone whom she felt a little embarrassed around. He was cute, and his attitude and kindness was also nice. Plus, his was not fake, she could tell. Under that handsome face was someone who kicked ass for people, not to be cool or awesome. He was a real hero, and honestly, she felt an attraction to him for more than just a physical reason...

* * *

"To the ass kicking master of awesomness, Bran!" Nora grinned as she chewed on her steak, raising her juice covered fork in a toast. Yang raised her own as well, as did Ruby and Jaune. Pyrrah laughed slightly, as Ren only shook his head. Bran, meanwhile, had changed his clothes, and back in his old outfit, he felt some girls look disappointedly at him. Why did he have to be a man...?

Chewing on a chicken breast slowly, Weiss looked at him and cleaned her lips off daintily. "Ahem... Bran. I... would like to apologize for my attitude yesterday, and for calling you an Animal. I... do not have a fondness for Faunus for reasons I do not want to discuss right now, and-" was all she could say, before Bran looked at her with a cool smile.

"If you want to say sorry, just say so. I ain't gonna go prying into your past. I might be ugly as sin to you, and my race is not the same as yours, but I do have the heart of a human. I won't bug you about things, because it ain't my business. You are yourself, and you have reasons. Now, can we get back to eating? I'm f...freaking starved." With that long winded reply, he grabbed a slice of cheese cake from his tray and began to chew slowly.

Yang smirked and slid her fork over slowly, trying to steal his pudding container from his tray without him see- CRACK. His claws had caught her fork, as he looked at Yang. "Drop the fork now. I haven't eaten in two days, and this is a feast. I plan to get more, so every bite counts." The blonde girl smirked and held a knife, before the two of them began a fake duel, sitting next to each other. Ruby and Blake laughed more as they watched, as Nora grinned and held a fork. "En guard for the pudding!"

The bonding was fun, as it involved soon even Pyrrah, who laughed as the only one who seemed to match her skills at knife fighting was him. At least, until Yang suddenly grabbed his side and tickled him. Immediately, he laughed and dropped the fork, having a spasm. For a moment, Ruby and Yang looked at each other, then to where Bran had sat... and found an empty spot, no tray included.

Far away, near the exit, was Bran, as he seemed to have grabbed a few more pudding cups, a chicken breast, and some apples, as his tail held two large bread loafs. "NO! Leave me alone!" The Faunus was in a hurry, as Yang, Ruby, Blake, and even Weiss, who had come to make sure that no rules were broken, chased after him. Chewing down one loaf rapidly, the male Faunus had everyone laughing as he skidded under a table and ate down an apple, tossing the core into a can as he did so.

"We will get you! Come back here, you... you... tickle lizard!" Ruby laughed and snorted as she ran to catch him, but Bran jumped over a table and laughed, as everyone had begun cheering, laughing, or trying to trip up one group or Bran. One girl, Velvet, had stood up to put her stuff away, when she almost got ran into. With his swift turn, however, Bran slid by her, winking a bit to make the rabbit Faunus blush. He did it mainly because when she did, she coiled into herself, which made Yang crash into the girl. Nora, meanwhile, had gotten ahead, standing to catch the teenager with a bear hug.

Smirking, Bran ran faster, before he collapsed his legs and slid under her, through her legs and up, as he sprung up to the claps and cheers of the other students. With that out of the way, he made his way out the door, as he called out. "You will remember this as the day you almost caught Mr Bran Spaltung!"

* * *

In the room of RWBBY, Ruby had changed into her PJs while in the bathroom with a sigh, before collapsing onto the first bed she saw. Weiss took a second one, having done the same as Ruby when she finished, as Yang, Blake, and Bran stood there, looking at the last two beds. "...I can just make a hammock," he said, as he grabbed a spare blanket, hung it in the corner, then began to hang up a large curtain, before closing it slowly. "Night everyone..."

Blake smiled as she turned, as Yang slowly crept toward the curtain, her fingers getting ready to part them... when Bran's tail slid out and pushed her away. "No way, Yang. I don't need you to get wet dreams in the middle of the night over me. God knows what goes through YOUR mind." His voice was muffled, as his shirt fell out of the curtain. "God damn it..." The clothing vanished, as Blake shook her head and took the final bed, Yang sitting down in her own.

For a while, Yang sat there, watching the curtain shift and move, before finally the sound of the hammock being settled into were heard. Within a few moments, she soon heard Bran snoring and laid back herself. For a moment, she laid there no cares, then began to think about the walk in the forest with Blake. She had asked the girl what she thought of Bran, and the bow girl had responded with, he was a nice guy that she wanted to know more about.

Yang, however, felt herself conflicted. On one hand, Blake was right, he was a nice guy, and that they should learn about him more... but then again, Yang had a small want to have him for herself, to date him, to make him her boyfriend... Ugggh, she was not going to sleep well tonight. There had been boys she dated in her home town, but none really had that fire, that passion... Bran? He WAS passion, he oozed it... and worst of all, she had a feeling Blake might like him as much.

* * *

 **Ok, there we go! Chapter three! Like I said, ideas and reviews people! Leave em if you can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all things, I gotta say this: Thank you. Everyone who just favored or followed me in the past 4 days, i... you guys make me happy. Some fanfic writers might be just doing it to get at first some fun, then do it for their fans. I am my own fan of my work. Every line that comes to my mind, every page I write down through my software, its like I am making a new show. Every single word of dialogue, every single action, it goes through in my head and I see it the same way as I see it happening in the show. I never imagined that making such a story up could lead to just... this love of my own work. I mean, do I like my other story that isn't on Hiatus? Yes, I do. But this story is so much... more.**

 **I love that when i come on, I can make a new chapter and see it as my own personal episode that I just made for everyone to enjoy. I almost feel a bit worried about what the end will bring. Will everyone enjoy it? Nope, but I can try to make it as awesome as possible. I can try to close every ending, but then where is the fun in that? Why not make a story that lives on through other people? Why not just make a story that spawns more life than just itself? Is that not what good fanfiction SHOULD do?**

 **I dunno... maybe I am like Young Blake, and I am just a Youthful Optimist, but I really like to see people enjoy my work. Plus, I love how everyone seems to want just Blake and Yang to date. It's funny as hell to see you guys try and guess the real... Oop! I almost spoiled the surprise! Let's just say, for intents, there is going to be some... competition between girls, as well as Bran giving advice to Jaune on more than just fighting. Who knows, you might even see a romance blossom you didn't want to expect.**

 **Alright, let's discuss this chapter. It follows the next two episodes, 9 and 10. Since Bran is part of their team, this means that there will be a change in how it will begin. Will his habits rub off on them? What about Weiss and her anger about being led by a younger girl? And will she get that apology from Bran ever?**

 **Well, let's stop delaying the story with a long as hell Intro!**

* * *

Yawning as he slid from the hammock, Bran twisted his back, arms, legs, and tail. Every bone gave a loud CRACK as he bounced side to side, trying to shake himself awake from the dreams of his old life. With a sniff, the male Faunus grabbed a towel, wrapped his lower half up, and grabbed his uniform for school. His scroll read 5:29 am, and he frowned. "Damn... I over slept."

Stepping out of the curtain, the moon still shone outside and covered the room in a cool glow, as Bran stepped toward the bathroom door and slid it open, before hearing one bed creak as someone sat up. "Zzz! I didn't... uh...? What the heck... Bran? It's so early..." Ruby's tired voice called to him weakly, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up, Ruby. I usually wake up about 5 am to get a nice shower and be ready for work, so... its just a force of habit. Plus, I would always go running at 6am, so i could get ready for any deliveries." Bran held the door open, his eyes looking over at the other three who were sound... Actually, no, only two were. "Blake, I am so sorry!" He bit his lip, his whisper a bit harsh and loud.

The bow headed girl smiled at him and shook her head, as she stretched her body slowly, waving him to go ahead, before digging into her bag for her own uniform. "It is fine... Yang and Weiss are still asleep, so hurry up... Something tells me, they hog the hot water." With that statement being so true, Ruby giggled as the door silently closed, leaving the two mostly awake girls to ready themselves for school.

Taking only about 10 minutes to shower and brush his teeth, Bran walked out in his uniform... and already it was going to be tough. Every muscle he had was pulling the shirt taunt, with even the arms looking a bit too tight. This was mainly due to the fact that there were not enough shirts that could fit him without being too loose or too tight. His pants, on the other hand, fit very well, but not so well that girls would fantasize about him during school hours, only afterwards.

Pulling a comb through his hair, he held the door for Ruby, who slipped in quickly, before walking to his hammock and pulling his Duffle bag out. Blake, feeling a bit curious, walked over to him and peeked over his shoulder. Inside, his clothes were mostly stuffed in, but on top of them were manga, a laptop that looked brand new and very powerful, and several notebooks. One notebook had a pencil sticking out of the spiral, as if it were being used for serious work, and another looked as if it had been worn out from constant writing in.

Blake suddenly realized that Bran had stopped digging in his bag and was now looking at her with a blush. "Uh... its just my stuff... I like to write and... read, a lot..." His whole face turned redder and redder, as he hid something in his pocket before she could see. Smiling, the girl nodded and stepped back. "Sorry, I was just curious. I do wonder, what type of novels do you like?"

"Anything really good... I mean, I read manga because there is a lot of effort and story put into a lot of them, and then there are some... novels, that... uh..." Here is where he began to stumble, his hand rubbing over his long hair as if to choose each word with the precise care that would not get him into danger. For a moment, Blake looked at him, confusion on her face and in her mind, when she realized what he meant: Bran read Erotic Novels, and not just for the sex scenes. She was the same way, and that made her like him more.

"I... uh, I see.. If you like, I have some good books. Do you...?"

"No, no! I couldn't take one from someone who loves to read as much as me! Besides, I have to work on my own E... ah, I mean, I have to do some work. Just... just some work on my lap top." If Bran had turned any redder, he would have blended in with Ruby's cape, as he turned back to his duffle bag and put down his books, his laptop, and the pencil holding notebook on his hammock, sliding the duffle bag under it.

Putting his notebooks on the shelf closest to the table, as well as his laptop in one drawer to better keep it from being broken, Bran never noticed when the next bed creaked, the floor squealed, or when Blake had shifted her weight to check the noise out. What he did notice was when Yang grabbed his head and covered his eyes. "Morning, Hero-Bran!"

For a moment, Bran seemed to be worried about being attacked, but the name told him who it was, as he chuckled and crossed his arms. "Yang, that is not funny... and keep your voice down, it's only 5:55 and if Weiss wakes up, she will probably be pissed off about not having her 9 hours of rest." His request, however, was much too late, as a groan was heard, before the white haired heiress sat up and glared at the blonde girl.

"Yang, you need to be more quiet in the morning! I need my beauty sleep!" With a glare at her teenage teammate, Weiss began to slide out of bed, before squealing at the cold floor. "Oh my god, what time is it that the floor is still so cold and... the moon is out?! Why are we up before dawn!?"

Bran sighed as he finished putting his pencils on a table, before turning to her. "I got up first, so I could shower and get cleaned up, and put my stuff away, before I grab some breakfast. I smell eggs and bacon, and right now, I think fuel is important... Ruby is taking a shower, or whatev-" was out of his mouth, when the door opened and Ruby slipped out, dressed in her uniform with her hooded cape on as well.

"...Well, ok then. Blake is next, then Yang and finally you Weiss. I... should get out of here. Call me on my scroll if something is needed! And for the love of my sanity, be dressed appropriately YANG!" Bran stepped to the window as he talked, before adding the last part as he jumped out the window. Blake almost had a heart attack as she raced forward along side Yang, before they both saw him grab hold of a tree branch with his tail and flip his way to the bottom, giving himself a little stylish exit as he landed.

"He knows me so well, it is scary... and kind of awesome."

* * *

 **Nom, om om, nom...**  
 **Sluuuuurrrrp...**

Bran was a gentleman when he was around women. Even if he didn't know them, if he didn't even know a single thing, he would still be kind enough to show some decency. When he was alone or with only guys? He could eat like a pig.

On his tray were a mountain of eggs, several rows of bacon, three large bowls of cereal, a pound of sausage links, and half a dozen rolls. Or... there had been, until he had begun tearing into his food. Now the only thing that remained, after 30 seconds of eating, was one bowl that still held cereal, a single sausage link, and one strip of bacon. His fork and knife were clean as a whistle, but his fingers were greasy and covered with the remains of his "prey".

Plucking up the last link, he swallowed the pork down and licked his fingers, before chugging down a third glass of milk. The only ones in the cafeteria were Jaune (Whom had heard the yelling and met up with the Faunus to eat with) and Ren. They were stunned by how much food he could put away, and with the look to the front saying he was STILL hungry, they almost worried about the Academy's food budget.

"Mmm... god, this food is good... UUURRRP!" Belching out loud with his hand over his mouth, Bran took the bacon and downed that as well, as Jaune slowly ate his bowl of cereal. Ren, meanwhile, sipped his coffee and gave a small smile. "I never imagined I could meet someone who might out eat Nora in a race."

As Bran's tail flicked, he swallowed the contents of his last cereal bowl, then stood up with his tray. "You guys want some more food? I think they just made more eggs and i definitely smell more links, so I better pile on the food now, before the others get here." Jaune, feeling his stomach growl more, shrugged as he stood up to follow him. "Yea, why not? I mean, Mom always tells me to eat more, but if I did, my sisters would always worry about me gaining weight..."

Ren stood up and followed, more to refill his cup and get pancakes before Nora came in, but nodded when he heard that. "Indeed... women seem to believe its all about how much you eat, not how much you work out." Bran gave a laugh as he picked up more food, adding in pancakes for himself as well as Ren and Jaune. "Seeing as how we are at a school where we train every day to fight Grimm, I don't see us gaining ANYTHING but muscle. Even you Jaune."

"Yea, I... HEY!"

Chuckling as they walked back to the table, Jaune and Ren sat down on one side, as Bran lifted his bacon to his lips... and nearly choked when Yang jumped over the bench to sit down by him. "Ahhhh, that was a great shower... Ruby and Blake are coming now, and last I checked, Weiss just got in the shower. She'd probably take an Ice Bath, with how frigid she can be."

Bran, immediately in gentleman mode, nodded as he bit into the bacon slowly, tearing off a small piece to eat slower. Ren, smiling, only sipped his coffee as he cut into his pancakes, when Pyrrah and Nora walked over and sat down as well, having gotten trays for themselves before hand, with Nora's tray stuffed with pancakes and a bottle of syrup. "Mmm... paaaaaannnnncaaaaaakes..."

Yang giggled as she chewed from an apple she had on her tray, with her drink being orange juice. "So, what's the deal with you guys? Are you dating Nora, Ren, or what?" Ren did a spit take on the floor, as Bran swallowed his bacon whole, and Nora turned a dark red, shaking his head and her hands. "N...no no! We aren't together! It... I mean, yea, Ren is really cute and all, and I mean, he does... No wait, that came out wrong!"

Bran watched as Ren tried to clear his throat, thumping his chest as Jaune and Pyrrah laughed, watching their two comrades try to say they were not. Holding his fork, the Faunus began to try and eat his eggs, when he noticed that two others had begun digging into his large pile of eggs. Yang, grinning, only shrugged as she chewed it down. "Hey, its enough for two... which means that third fork needs to butt out."

Blake, having taken her own seat by Bran's other side, had her fork in the pile as well. "I do not eat much, but you seem to be a bit interested in more than just the eggs that he has... Like his sausage." The girl's yellow eyes looked at Yang's now red ones, as they tried to slide the plate away from the other. Confused over the terms, Bran finished his bacon, then started to reach for his links when he saw Blake spear one from her tray and hold it to him. "...Here... t...to say I am sorry for stealing some egg."

Ruby, sitting at the other end, watched with Pyrrah, Ren, Nora, and Jaune as Yang gritted her teeth and spooned some oatmeal. "He has some already! Feed yourself, he should try something he doesn't have!" Blake, her eyes narrowing as she gripped her fork, turned to look at Yang more.

"Maybe he doesn't have it because he doesn't like oatmeal!"

"Actually, I do. I just prefer not to eat it now because I am wearing my uniform and don't want to get it dirty." Both girls blinked and looked at Bran, who was looking at them both with a very confused look. "Um... Anyway, why don't you two finish my tray up? I need to go jogging, before we have class. I think we have... an hour? Jaune, Ren, wanna come with me? I might need some... uh... Just come with."

The two teenagers shrugged, then dumped their stuff and followed the Faunus, who left the cafeteria with a wave. Blake and Yang watched him, before glaring at each other. It was pretty obvious to the girls what was going on, but Ruby only sighed and asked anyway. "Ok, what is going on you two?"

"Blake here wants to try and woo Bran... but i saw him first, and I like him! He is the perfect guy, even for a Faunus!"

"Oh, so him being a Faunus is a bad thing?"

"That is not what I meant! I mean that, with the whole tail thing and those claws, he's very-"

"Tail thing? He is a Faunus! He has a tail not out of choice! It isn't like he WANTED the tail!"

"So what, you saying he doesn't like having a tail? It is so useful!"

"You're twisting my words! I am trying to say that-"

"You want to date him or something?!"

"YES!"

Pyrrah almost dropped her fork after hearing that last comment, as Blake blinked and turned a dark red, but then recovered and crossed her arms. "I like him! He's kind, honest, gentle, and he seems like he could be someone who would be more real than most guys here! That's why so many girls are crushing on him, like you are!"

"I am not crushing on him, I actually like him! He saved Ruby twice, he doesn't mind that I flirt with him, and he isn't trying to hit on me, like so many guys did back when I was in Sigil! He's the coolest guy I see in the world, and I plan to fight for him!" Yang gritted her teeth and stared at her teammate, as Ruby watched with a frown, then slammed her fist on her hand.

"Why not ask him who he likes more?"

* * *

Bran, Jaune, and Ren all sat there under a tree, as Bran crossed his arms and leaned on the bark of the wood. "...I think I need advice and honestly, you two are the only ones I can trust... boy that feels weird to say... and very sad." The Faunus looked down on the ground, his hair a mess as he rubbed his claws through it for the tenth time in 5 minutes.

"Um... Ok, with what?" Jaune had sat down on a root, his eyes watching the guy he considered the essence of Cool, Fun, and Awesome trying to avoid being seen by anyone else. Ren, his eyes locked onto the teen's face, finally realized it as his eyes widened. "...You are attracted to both Blake AND Yang, are you not?"

Bran almost tripped over, the shock had come to him so powerfully. "How did you...?!" For a moment, he stood there and looked in shock, before sighing and sitting down slowly, his back to the tree. Slightly embarrassed, he rubbed his face and slowly nodded. "...I came here to study how to be a Hero, and i end up falling for two people. Not to mention, I have to deal with Weiss, and even she, I can't figure her out. I thought she was just a brat, but something tells me she is hiding what she thinks under that shell, given to her with all the other things she was given as a child. She seems like what she really needs is a friend, and then we got my issue with two girls who seem to be fighting over something I have no idea about, AND i can't take either side because I like them both! (Huff, puff, huff, puff)...it's very confusing."

Slowly, Jaune frowned as he patted his friend on the back. "Well... why don't you just say to them, you can't take either side, you know? Say you value both of them a lot, and that you cannot choose between them, and you don't want them to fight. It might work. Who knows, may even make the team closer?"

For a moment, Bran sat there, his eyes exposed as wide orbs that stared at the ground. Finally, he blinked and looked at Jaune. "...You're a fucking genius, Jaune. You suck at fighting, and your not that good at wooing girls, but advice you can give." He smiled as he looked conflicted over this statement. Ren, a smile on his face, nodded. "...Perhaps you would not mind training us, then?" This way, Jaune and I will be able to help our team get stronger, and you can have time to figure out who you like more."

"Hmm... alright, but let's wait until after class. We only have a half hour left, and I think it would work out in our favor if we don't smell like bad cabbages."

* * *

 **Kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to give an original episode, mainly to set up some tension in the group.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Depending on where you live, this chapter will be coming in either VERY early, or late at night. It's in a sense, the continuation of the previous chapter, but only so far as other stories go. It isn't like a "Part Two". No, I see that as just a way to say, "I got too tired or had too many words for a single chapter." That isn't to say writers are being lazy, it just seems weird to me, like having... I dunno, Oreo O's with out milk. You just don't do it.**

 **(Anyone who didn't get to enjoy the crunchy deliciousness of Oreo O's, I pity you all. Now that it is a Korea Only thing, I have to Ebay that stuff, and it sucks. Tastes as great as my childhood, though.)**

 **So, why am I uploading two chapters in such a short time frame? One, I got a day off work, and that gave me time to do more thinking about the chapter we have now. If you read my "How to Best Work Out a Fanfiction Guide" back on chapter 2, then you probably remember when I explained about Rough Draft. That... was not exactly complete. Some times, if I am working off an episode, I can just use that episode as the guide and then the process is much smoother. For example, the beginning of Chapter 4? That was based off of what would happen if Weiss woke up MUCH earlier in my head. and thus it took less time for the rough draft. This next chapter follows the same episode, and with only a few more details added, it took even LESS time. That said, I did increase the length.**

 **This chapter is going to deal with Weiss, Bran, and their understanding of each other. So far, Weiss does know he is a Faunus, but unlike the White Fang, he won't hesitate to help her. So, for now, she is on the fence about him. A part of her still distrusts Faunus, but with the actions, as well as the fact that he is rather accepting of apologizing, that point to him being more human than some people she knows, she questions if all Faunus are really as bad.**

 **Bran, on the other hand, who believed Weiss to just be spoiled, has questioned it when she apologized. To him, people like her, who used Faunus and saw them as Animals, are as bad as the White Fang, who want to destroy humanity. But when she asks forgiveness, he sees, for the briefest of moments, that girl hidden within the ice confines of her own ego and selfishness. He sees a woman who must always hold herself away, and suffer the pain. It scares her to break that down, and that fear is what he wants to understand.**

 **With these two trying to understand each other, plus the issue of who Bran likes more, Blake or Yang, RWBBY is off to a shaky start. However, with the fact that later on, events will emerge that show that not only is Bran flawed, but he's so full of pain, his wants are much deeper than that of a teenager, Team RWBBY will have to pull together to help each other to realize who they are, and that no matter what, they will always be there for each other. And for one character, that will prove to be the saving grace for their whole existence.**

 **Now, about where this story begins. I thought about the whole idea, and decided to skip over the whole class room scene, since honestly, we all know how it would play out... for the most part. Instead, we will cut away to Weiss' talk with Professor Peter (Odd name for a professer, but honestly, I liked Doctor Oobleck better...)**

* * *

"That is not even remotely true!... Well, not entirely true..." Weiss had her arms crossed as she looked at Professer Peter, her ice blue eyes looking away as she spoke. The man had said she had always gotten what she wanted, and that... was more true than she had wanted. She had every toy she asked for, and her sister had trained her as requested when she asked. She never was denied her favorite food, or drink, and never was she held back from her shopping sprees. She... had been a little spoiled, but she had also trained so long! Why couldn't she be leader, just because Ruby, a girl even younger than her, had made two plans that... had been well thought out, even in the heat of battle... Ok, yea, she saw the point.

"So the Outcome did not fall in your favor," Professor Peter said, his large mustache bouncing with each word, and his closed, wise eyes looking on hers as he leaned on the courtyard fence. "Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"

For a moment, Weiss was struck. For a moment, she could only stand their, her arms crossed as she mulled over his words. He... had a point, and a very good one. As much as she hated being wrong (another point of her being a spoiled brat), she could see where she'd been wrong. Ruby, when she first met her, had been more accidental in landing than actually doing so. She had yelled at Bran for defending her, and had... had been like a total bitch. Cheeks red as she admited the word did apply to her actions, she looked down with a sigh.

"So instead of fretting over what you don't have, savor what you do...Hone those skills, perfect every technique, and be not the perfect leader, but the best person you can ever become, every single day of your life."

Professor Peter smiled as he slowly walked off, leaving Weiss to stand there with her foot digging in the ground. After a moment, she felt so heavy, she collapsed on a bench, her hands on her face. He was right. She had been spoiled, had been nothing but a spoiled bitchy brat, and Bran... why was she thinking of him? He had saved her, yea. He had been kind enough to not pry... and when she looked past the tail, he was cute...

Immediately, her eyes went wide. What did she just think?! Did she, Weiss Schnee, think Bran Spaltung, a Faunus who had... big muscles, a bigger heart, and a kind face that so many girls could fall for, and those eyes that seemed to see every single detail about not just your face, but into your very soul, did she... Yes, she had. Great, now she was going to be even more spoiled, because now she liked him!

Standing up to walk back to her room, she heard three guys call out and whistle. "Well, if it isn't Weiss Schnee, the Ice Queen." Cardin, team leader of Team CRDL, was walking over, that ugly smirk on his face that honestly looked better on pigs than him. Soon, his other friends had surrounded her, as he put a hand over and stroked her hair. "I wonder how cold you are, or maybe you are a bit more... hot, under this dress?"

Her eyes went wide, as she slapped his face hard. "How dare you? As if I would even consider letting you see anything of me, other than my hand slapping you like the disgusting..." She froze, because she didn't want to say animal. It felt like she would be calling him the same thing she called Bran, and honestly, compared to Bran, Cardin was a plain, bullying jerk.

"Yes? What am I, disgusting what..?" The older teen gave that smirk an increase in size, as Weiss closed her eyes and tried to push past. Instead, Cardin grabbed her hand and clenched down. "Hey, I was talking to -!"

"Talk to the tail, bitch!" Suddenly, Bran's large tail swung out and slammed Cardin backward, making him release Weiss with a grasp on his face. Weiss may have left a small red mark, but Bran had left the biggest bruise ever seen by Weiss. Not even blunt clubs had done that much, but then again, the wielders had been holding back. With a spit, Cardin realized... he had lost two teeth!

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Grabbing his Mace, Cardin ran forward to smash the Faunus, as his goon like friends raced forward as well. However, Weiss saw a smirk appear on his face, as he offered his hand to her. "Milady Weiss, may I have this dance?" Without waiting for her answer, he took her hand in his, sliding his hand to her waist, before he really began dancing with her, dodging the first swipe of the mace with a side step.

"Rum-tum-tum... Ra-da-da-da-tum-tum tum..." Weiss could not believe it, as she heard Bran humming a waltz, as they danced around the attacks. She had never really danced with a boy before, and this... felt really nice. Sure, they were avoiding attacks, but with his warm body close to hers, his voice thrumming out the music... she began to smile slightly and moved closer, but all too soon, he ended it, spinning her to avoid the next attack by Cardin, as he kicked out one teen's groin. The boy, giving a whimper, fell to the ground with a look of pain, as Bran released her hand gently.

"Ok, pretty boy, you wanna dance?!" Cardin's face was now anger filled, as he gripped his mace tighter. "No, I have a better idea!" Suddenly, Bran slid the jacket off his uniform, as he held it both hands. Suddenly Weiss realized his idea, as she gave a small smile and hid her mouth. The others were confused, until he said it: "TORA! TORA TORA!"

All three remaining boys charged, yelling in anger at this fool's actions, before he lifted the jacket and spun through them. "Ole!" Weiss was giggling a bit now, as she watched her teammate making all three bullies stumble around for a shot to hit him, but end up tripping each other, as the Faunus "Bull"fighter flicked his jacket. "Tora, you sons of pricks! Tora!" His legs began a little dance, something to increase the overall humor, before Cardin yelled and raced toward him, the mace held out as it spun, ready to shock him no matter where he went.

Weiss' laughter vanished, as she gasped and turned to Bran. "Look out!" However, the teen only grinned, lifted his jacket... and with a single move, cracked his shield into Cardin's face hard with a loud BAM! The other teen blinked, stumbling around and backward as the others watched with concern, before he fell backward onto the ground with a groan. Grabbing the mace off the ground, Bran flicked it off, then beat on the shield twice. "Ding Ding, we have a winner. Awesome Team RWBBY One, Team Fuck Ups, aka Team CRDL, ZIPPOLA!"

He grinned and waved to the boys, who looked more like they were about to run off he came closer, before he moved to Weiss and held his hand to her. "You alright there, I... Weiss?" His words would have called her Ice Queen, but when he said her name, she felt something she never expected: She gave a shiver on her spine, and felt her neck hair stand up on end. Slowly, nodding as she took his hand, she gave a small smile, before he walked her back inside the building.

"You... didn't have to come save me. But... I am really glad you did." Her voice was lower than normal, and she seemed to have her head down, but the chuckle that Bran gave was enough to make her look over... and then she realized, he was freaking TALL! He had to be at least 6'4" in height, and all that muscle made him look even taller!

"Well, it was either I let you handle Cardin, which would be fun to watch him try to unfreeze himself, or step in and have a little fun making you laugh, and myself sleep good tonight. I will dream of this moment, watching his dumbfounded face every night. Looked like he got sucker punched as someone told him he found a boyfriend." His reply had done more than explain his actions. It made Weiss smile even more and give a small blush, as he acknowledged she could fight, and then giggle over that small fun over his sexuality.

"...I am sorry for being so stand offish with Ruby. I just... for so long, I wanted to be the leader of my own team, to be the one to make my father proud, to fight the White Fang and make them pay for all they did... I hate being so weak, and when I got trained in my Glyphs, I was... I was so proud, because it feels so incredible to be able to fight back. I want to bring back the honor of my family name, I want to make the Schnee more likable, like when my Grandfather was in charge. I want..." She suddenly blinked, realizing that she had just started babbling and that her guarded past, what she'd wanted to keep to herself, had been revealed.

"How did you do that?" Weiss looked over at him, as Bran smiled and shrugged. "I listen. I don't pry, I don't judge. Weiss, I am just me... I know that there are things you want to change, but you don't have to do it all your own. You got Ruby, Blake, Yang... when she isn't trying to flirt with me, but she's a good friend! Blake... Blake I still haven't even gotten CLOSE to finding out what her deal is. She seems like you, but with a different shell. It's like she's ashamed of something. You seem... like you have to hide your true self."

Weiss blinked as she stared at him. For years, all the way back in Atlas, she had never met a boy who could easily read her. They had only wanted to date her for fame. She'd learned THAT when the one boy she dated had started to brag about his new found place in the hearts of his friends. She'd never liked that, but with him, with Bran... it was like she didn't have to be on guard. Glancing at his face, she saw it: His real self, the man who stood by and defended his friends, the knight in dark armor with the light of goodness within. He was... he was like her, and more than that.

For a moment, they both walked in silence, when Weiss realized her hand was warm. Strange, she never felt her HANDS get warm, so why would-...oh. Oh. OH! She was holding his hand! She was holding hands with him, and he wasn't trying to do anything?! Her face went white, then a deep, dark shade of red, as she covered her face with her hand. Bran, seeing the movement, looked over to her, and frowned. "What? We forget some homework from Professor Peter?"

"N...No, your hand... warm... hand... heat... cold... never..." Weiss had lost her ability to focus, as she felt him stop and then heard him chuckle. "Weiss, you and I kissed, and I... admit, I am sorry for having grabbed... there. Albeit, it was an accident, but I did kiss you. By the way, you have very soft lip- MMPH!"

His line of response was stopped when Weiss, happy to find a guy that actually gave a damn about her, grabbed his collar and pulled him down, then kissed him on the lips. For a full moment, time seemed to stop, and she felt her whole body turn hot. It was... it was exactly like she had wanted to kiss someone, and this felt REAALLLY good. Bran didn't struggle, and pressed back, before he slid his face back and chuckled a bit. "That... uh... that was one heck of a... a...ah." His eyes had gone wide, as he looked behind her.

Weiss felt the chill of her whole body going up, as she looked over and saw... Ren, Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrah all standing there, watching with out blinking, before they both saw it in Nora's hands: a Scroll, and it was recording. Both of them stood there, watching as Team JNPR all stood in their spots, before suddenly Nora slowly stepped back.

Suddenly, Bran raced at Nora, grabbing at the Scroll. "NORA, GIVE ME THAT NOW!" Weiss, his eyes wide and her cheeks going whiter and whiter, also raced at the girl, as she bolted off with a squeak. Jaune and Ren, having looked at each other, then began to chase them, as Pyrrah blinked and realized that this was going to make Blake AND Yang very angry if they ever found out.

* * *

Yang sighed as she laid on her new bunkbed, which the girls had made after class. Life could be very weird, some days. Sure, she was used to weird stuff a lot of times, but this was... interesting. After several discussions with Blake, they had both agreed: Neither one wanted to not have Bran. He was too kind to break anyone's heart, so he would just have BOTH of their hearts. After all, she thought, he does seem like he could handle more than one woman... grrrowl...

Blake, sitting on the bottom bunk, finished her book with a sigh and closed it up. It was already 8, and so far, neither Weiss nor Bran had come back, and it was worrisome. She didn't believe that Bran would just fall for her, she didn't seem to like Faunus, so the chances of that happening were zero. Yet, there remained a feeling of worry, a sneaking suspicion something was going on. Ruby was hard at work on her homework, but had not asked for any help, trying to be a serious leader. Sighing, she stood up and grabbed a flashlight. "I think we should-"

BOOOM-RASH-INKLE!

"NORA, I SAID GIVE ME THAT NOW! I SWEAR TO THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SANE AND GOOD, I WILL TEAR THAT OUT OF YOUR HANDS IF I HAVE TO!"

The three girls sat up, hearing the loud crashing and breaking glass, which seemed to come from the hallway, before the shout of Bran, whose voice could have reached Ozpin for all they knew, raced down the hallway with loud bangs. Opening the door, Blake never got the chance to peek when two bodies slammed into the door and pushed her onto her butt.

"Nora, keep running for god's sa-OOMPH!" Jaune's voice had come from the door when he had crashed, and the second body was , after Yang opened it up, Ren who had crashed into Jaune's back. "...ow..."

Ruby, Yang, and Blake all stood there, as Weiss was seen jumping over them, a look of anger and fear mixed on her face as she never even saw them. The remaining girls stood there, before grabbing pants for Yang and Blake, then following suit.

* * *

AHHHH!" Nora was screaming with panic as she raced down the stairs, passed Goodwitch, whom had come to investigate, and nearly was trampled by the raging Bran. The girl had energy, but Bran must have come from a family of World Runners, because she was getting tired. "I promise I won't show them, just leave me the phone!"

"Nora, give me that damn thing! I want that damn video deleted! NORA!" Bran's voice grew closer as he huffed, trying to reach for it with a glare. The girl, however, pulled a final turn very quickly, as Bran sailed right over the stairs head first, screaming as he crashed, rolled, and slammed into the wall hard. With sweat pouring down her face, Nora almost was able to relax, when she turned... and saw Weiss grab the Scroll from her hand, find the video and delete it.

Goodwitch, an angry look on her face, stormed over to ask what happened, and why they were running, when she saw Bran's whole body at the bottom of the stairs. With a gasp, she raced down them to check on the boy, as Weiss felt her whole body temperature drop by 40 degrees. For several moments, as the other girls came running over, with Yang screaming as she saw his crumpled form, and Blake horrified by the look on Glynda's face, before she sighed and looked over. "He's fine, just badly banged up. Someone help me carry-

"I'll do it!"

All three girls, Weiss, Blake, and Yang ran down the stairs, helping the teen to his feet before walking him to their room. Weiss, with a look at Nora that could have killed, spoke up then. "Also, she is the one who made this situation. She tried to take a picture of Bran..." She froze, unable to make up a lie on the spot, when Yang seemed to misunderstand.

"She was trying to snap a picture of him in the buff? ...and you deleted it before I saw? Aw man... wait, that means you saw him... did you see his front? Is it good looking?!"

Glenda only shook her head and sighed, for once wishing she could drink. Nora, meanwhile, watched as everyone left earshot, before she looked at Goodwitch. "I didn't, miss... Not at all! I merely recorded Bran and Weiss kissing. He looked so cute, i had to!" Nora's big eyes of such sweetness did sway her, as the assistant maiden only sighed and rubbed her head. "Ok, Ok... Just... do not do it again, please."

Nora gave a nod, and began skipping back to her room, as Ozpin seemed to appear from no where. "Well, that was... interesting. I never would have guessed... seems my..." Suddenly, he stopped and cleared his throat, before sipping his coffee. "I mean, I am glad Bran is doing so well, and making such... good friends." Glenda frowned, her eyes on him as he smiled and watched Bran being carried off. What was he going to say before?

* * *

 **Ok, tell me how i did in this chapter! Also, if anyone complains, I never mentioned HOW far the distance between them would close... heheh...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so like I said, I got into this story along side you guys. I wish I had not, because I keep wanting to develop this story so far, just so I can make the ending, then have this story done for us all to read over and over. But, fact is, I am a reader, and when you make a good story, I gotta read it. I guess this is a form of narcissism, but honestly? I don't care. I like to continue each chapter as soon as I can, but then again, I also need moments to watch the series, and draw from them. As it stands, this episode is not really going to follow any one of the episodes that followed after 10, but instead, will deal with the other side.**

 **Remember how for a few episodes, the focus was on Team JNPR, and how Jaune actually snuck into Beacon? How he was bullied by Cardin? What if his friendship with Bran, who kicked Cardin's ass last chapter, was so strong that he could rely on him? What would that lead to? Well, that is the next question that I sought to solve in this chapter. It honestly was a bit difficult which path to take: Blake and Yang's confession, Jaune's training beginning, or Weiss and Bran's new relationship?**

 **Well, I thought about it, and decided... What the hell, why not do all three? It does increase the length of the chapter, and it also would make things more interesting. Now, if we can all step back a few chapters, we saw Yang and Blake getting into a fight over Bran. THIS IS NOT A REASON FOR THEM TO HATE EACH OTHER. If it leads to anything, it would lead to a rivalry between them, but in that rivalry, a closer bond of friendship. Sure, if they find out Weiss and Bran are dating, it will make them mad, but if anything, they might try to convince the Schnee Heiress to at least TRY sharing him. Would that work out? Can the princess of the Schnee dynasty come to a desire to at least share him? Probably.**

 **Now, some other small dilemmas are going to rise up. For one, there is the fact that Jaune is trying to deal with a bully by ignoring him, but will that work? Nope. In real life, you don't ignore a bully... you beat the fucking shit out of him, show him that you are not someone to be fucked with. That was how I dealt with my school issues. However, Christmas Eve, which is the day I plan to release this... I would not expect this chapter to end on a happy note. I plan to explain why, on Christmas Day, when I will release the NEXT two chapters. This reason is going to be explained in time.**

 **Now, to answer a review I got from someone, about Bran being overpowered: Lizard Faunus, to me, would not be like normal humans or Faunus. I was going to reveal this slowly, but I feel that I should tell you this now. In Lizard Faunus culture, the stronger you are, the more handsome and well liked you are. Female Lizard Faunus value strength and power, as well as intellect. Thus, someone like Bran is actually quite a bit more normal than some may admit to. It might be hard to believe, but that whole "Bran being a super sexy male of unbelievable power" and what not? That comes from, quite a lot of actually, Viking lore, as well as with the whole "being comfortable with naked people" being closer to Amazonian mythos.**

 **Another reviewer asked me about him liking Ruby. This was more of a childish crush, since Ruby was, to his knowledge, the first girl close to his own age whom had not shown disgust at him. The reason for his liking her was because she was nice to him, but now it has cooled down to the more "Brotherly Love" Type of feelings. He won't try to romance her, but he will still protect her, and that will factor into his down side as a Lizard Faunus. What do I mean by "Down Side?" Let's just say, I based their abilities off of Viking and Amazoness ideas that are a bit...interesting.**

 **Moving on to the final part of my list, I want to say, Merry Christmas to all who get to see this on that special day. As I said, there is a reason I want to kind of make these next few chapters into a bit of an Arc. I gave a hint in chapter 5, so maybe my more... Astute readers will get my meaning.**

* * *

Jaune ducked the swing of Cardin's mace, his shield sliding him under with extra force, as he gave himself a bit of a smile. For the past week and a half, in payment for helping to keep Blake and Yang off of Weiss and him, Bran had been training the blonde to better use his shield. He said that the shield was a more complex weapon than some guns, and that if used right, it could even kill Grimm without the need of a chainblade. When asked why his did, the Faunus had only laughed and said, "I like to overcompensate. Why be just awesome when you can be, as Nora said, Ass Kickingly Awesome?"

After the incident with the Scroll, Nora had worried she lost a friend, but Bran had forgiven her in a second when she apologized. Weiss had taken more time, until Bran had cornered her and tickled her into submission, during the free time they had in Team JNPR's room. They had taken to sitting in with the other 4 mostly to see what they could do to help Jaune fight, since he did need the extra help.

With a second swipe, Jaune smacked the mace out of Cardin's hand, with the third and fourth one on the boy's head. Not as strong as Bran, but his skills had become incredibly better with the shield at the hands of the Faunus Shield Master, as the teen called himself during their practice. With one more smack, the blonde boy delivered a hit that took out enough Aura to make Cardin lose. While Jaune had lost quite a bit of Aura, he was still at a good 50% , while Cardin was at 10%.

As Goodwitch walked over to announce the winner, Bran had made his way over already and hand clapped with the boy. The two had become the closest of brothers, the best of friends, and master and teacher. Sometimes, a girl might give Jaune a second look, mostly to just check and see if he had made some progress, but there were the occational smiles or giggles that weren't mocking at all.

"Nice job, Jaune! Now I know I did good teaching you my skills! Keep this up, you can win Pyrrha's heart any second now," the Faunus said with a big grin. The blonde merely rubbed his hair as they walked up the stairs, as he shook his head. "Ehh... hehe, I don't know why you and Weiss believe that she likes me... I mean, she's cute, kind, and is a model for cereal. I... I can't even walk down the hall some days without Cardin trying something."

"Have you considered just kicking his ass?"  
"But, I can't fight back! You saw me try that one day, and I sucked!"  
"Uh huh, and today, I saw you NOT suck. Jaune, you kicked his ass once. You can kick it again. I do it to any one who is cruel to humans OR Faunus."  
"Heh... Yea, but you're Weiss' Knight In- OW!"

Bran had kicked the teen in the ankle to shut him up, as Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby ran over, the hooded girl looking very happy. "That was awesome Jaune! I never knew you were so good! Why didn't you use your sword?" She seemed excited, but as she spoke, with Blake and Yang both agreeing with Ruby and looking at Jaune, Weiss and Bran shared a look. For a single moment, they shared that look, a smile... it was their secret relationship. Human x Faunus relations were not forbidden, but it was complex enough without the whole Academy making a fuss.

Finally, Jaune smiled and looked at Bran. "Hey, where are Pyrrha and the others? Did Nora forget to remind everyone of the match?" Ruby shrugged and looked around. "Last I heard, Pyrraha was trying to get some lunch. Said she was hungry since she had to skip breakfast. I guess she was worried about her weight or something."

Bran snorted as he led the group down the hall, almost in a gallop as he took down the stairs. "Really? Watch her weight in a place where we do physical work in 3/4 of the classes we do, and where we train to fight Grimm pretty much EVERY day? Something tells me she might have been too worried about Jaune to come. Might have actually believed he would suck."

"She was worried about m... Wait a second! That is not nice, Bran!"

"Hehehe..."

* * *

"There we were, in the middle of the night..."  
"It was day."  
"We were surrounded by Ursai..."  
"They were Beowolves."

Bran was chewing down a fork full of spagetti, his eyes drifting between Ren and Nora, as the girl began to tell them a tale, with Ren correcting her every so often in his short way. The Faunus had taken to finding these stories about her dreams were fun to hear, but actually believe? Not so much. Yang would always sit there, her head in her hands, attentive, while Weiss would sharpen her nails. Only Bran, Jaune and Pyrrha were actually eating, with Ruby acting like her sister as she listened to the story as well.

"Dozens of them!"  
"There were two of them."  
"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of..."

"Lein selling their pelts on the open market?" Bran finished the story with a flick of his fork, some of the noddle landing on Jaune's face, as he blinked and shook his head, before Ren nodded and sighed. "Sorry guys... she's been dreaming this for about a month now." Ruby blinked and frowned, sitting back in her seat as she "Hurmph"ed about the fact it was all a dream.

"Eh, it's cool... I've had a dream come to me for a few weeks now." Bran was about to take a bite of his garlic bread when Nora jumped up and thumped her hands on the table. "Oooooh! Tell me tell me tell me, TEEEEEELLLL MEEEEE...!" The way she spoke was... quite scary to Bran, as he blinked and shrugged, seeing everyone around him staring, even Weiss.

"It.. it's more of a memory really. When I was a kid, I used to play a lot in Jungles and stuff. Swing on vines, climb trees, that stuff. One day, I climbed a tree and in it was this big fruit. Now, as a kid, I loved eating fruits. Bananas, apples, even kiwi. God I miss Kiwi... Anyway, here is where the dream and memory divide. The memory is, I just pick the fruit, get the crap scared out of me by some monkey, and crack my head on a root. But... the dream is worse. The fruit is suddenly a Grimm head, and it grows a body... It's not only a Grimm, its... It's a Goliath. It's charging after me, and... Right before it runs me down, I wake up. Always."

Slowly, he chewed down the pasta with a sigh, tearing apart some bread as he finished his meal. Weiss, her eyes on him, gave a small frown, having never heard him speak of his past before. In fact, no one ever had. Ruby blinked and shifted to look at him more. "Wait... are you saying you RAN from a Grimm? But... but you faced a Death Stalker, and a Giant Nevermore! You never run from Grimm!"

For a moment, Bran looked torn, his hands on his fork and knife, before he looked over... then frowned deeply. "G...God damn Cardin."

Over near one table, the bigot bully Cardin was now harassing Velvet by pulling on her ears and making his yelp in pain. No one would stand up, tell Cardin to back off, except two people. Jaune, gripping his knife, stood slowly, but was beaten to the (literal) punch when Bran stepped out of his seat, gripped his fist, and did the coldest cock he had ever done.

Cardin never even saw it coming, as he went from standing, to suddenly collapsing onto the ground with a groan. However, the anger that Bran had felt was not leaving. In fact, it was growing worse, as he gripped the teen with one hand, lifting him off the ground by his neck, easily 2 or three feet off the ground. "Cardin, you son of a bitch, I should toss your ass in the garbage, but i don't want to insult the flies. They eat shit, after all, but you are worse than that..."

His teeth grit as he walked the teen, who was gasping and struggling, to pin him on the wall. "I told you before, Cardin, I don't like bigots, I don't like bullies... and you? I hate the god damn most. I wish i could just end you, here and now, but I am better than that... even though I wanna feel that blood that you are so keen on keeping dripping down my face as you bleed like the stuck little piggy prick you are..."

One of Cardin's teammates, holding his team leader's mace, panicked so badly, he swung at the teen hard... and felt the tail of the Faunus rip it from his hands. With a swing, the boy sailed into the next row of tables, as Cardin looked horrified. "Oh god... please... don't...!"

Bran felt his anger growing even hotter, his blood was boiling, his eyes could see the rush of life leaving Cardin. It would so simple, just rip his throat out with one good pull and-!

"Bran!"

Her voice was ice water to his veins. Suddenly, the Faunus felt his whole body relax, as he dropped the bully to the ground. A small stain had just formed over the man's pants, with it growing bigger by the second, as Weiss walked over, her eyes on him. "Bran... what was that? Why did you seem so... feral? What happened?"

For a moment, haunted by his own actions, Bran couldn't answer. The whole cafeteria was silent, many shocked by how... strong Bran, but more by how out of control he had seemed. If Weiss hadn't said something, hadn't stepped in, there might have been an actual death at the Academy. Finally, Weiss touched his shoulder, as the Faunus looked away, shame burning his face. "...I need to go for a walk."

* * *

Outside, holding the fence, Bran took breaths slowly, trying to piece together what in the name of seven Hells he had just felt. It was... horrible. It was like his mind was fading, and some THING inside him had been trying to take control, to take revenge. What in the name of living hell was that... what was he really? With a growl, he grabbed a rock and threw it over the courtyard, his eyes locked on the shape as it sailed off into the forest.

"Bran, are you ok?" Weiss, her voice soothing to him like water to a fevered man, had come closer once more. She had let him walk off, but that was mainly so the others would not wonder about what she and him were doing. She didn't care herself, but Bran had begged her not to make it obvious yet. He cared about her standing, and if she, the Schnee heiress, was dating a lowly Faunus, her father would kill him. She hated when he did that, when he made his knight armor the shell that she had as well.

"...No, I am not. I... I'm scared, Weiss. Jesus, I almost killed Cardin. I mean, he was just picking on someone, and I had him off the ground! I had my claws in his skin, I felt his blood rushing! I could feel him getting scared, and it just made me angry. I... God, what in hell am I...?" Slowly, he sunk to the bench, his head in his hands, trying to stay calm, as his voice began to shake. He couldn't break, not here. He was a man, a knight, and they never cried, they never broke down. They were heroes, and Heroes never cried... didn't they?

Slowly, two arms slid over and held onto his torso. Cool lips pressed on his temple, as Weiss kissed his forehead. "You are yourself... Bran Spaltung, or Mr Bran Spaltung. The one who goes around, trying to kick everyone's butt to get them all equal. You want to fight the White Fang, and you want Faunus to be free... You want to be a Hero, and you want it all to be on you. Please stop trying to do it all, because it's killing you."

His whole body shook as she spoke, her words breaking through the last dregs of his... what ever that was. His tail had slid over and held her waist, as one of his arms drapped over her shoulders. With a small smile on his face, he nodded. "Alright... I can try, I suppose. No promises, but i can do the best damn thing I can do." His use of swearing had gone down, but now when he did, it made Weiss giggle, her hand stroking his own hand slowly.

"Tonight, if you have that nightmare again... I can sleep in the hammock with you, if you are dressed." She said slowly, her hair hiding one of her reddened cheeks. However, his fingers brushed the side tail she had, careful to keep the knot he had learned to make for her. "No... no, it's ok. I think the nightmares are just... my past, coming back to me in bad ways."

"If you say so..."

For a while, neither one of them said anything, sitting on the bench as they watched the sky for a while, before Bran stood up. "Come on, we better get to class. Oobleck is not too keen on me being late again. Of course, if you want to try and beat me again..." He smirked as Weiss went from agreeing with him, to suddenly going bright pink once more. "...I... M...maybe tonight, if you have a nightmare... unless you don't want me to sleep with you...?"

"Ooof... you evil girl... You know so many of my buttons already, after just one week."  
"Imagine what will happen after just one month..."  
"It's my sweetest dream of all time."

* * *

Oobleck's rapid speed and questions were never less than awakening, especially since the man had a tendency to share coffee with students who seemed truly exhausted. Today, the subject was the War of Humans and Faunus, with one of the many battles discussed. Weiss, the smartest of the group, was usually picked before Pyrrha, but today, Oobleck seemed to be keen on having the males answer more questions. In one seat, Jaune sat with his whole focus on his notes, as Cardin sat in a higher section. Since the encounter, he had cast nervous looks at Bran, as if he was sure the teen would rip his throat out any second.

"Mr Bran, please tell us why the attempt to ambush the Faunus was unsuccessful?!"

Bran, who had been more focused on his manga, had heard enough of the story to know the answer, which he gave slowly, to help catch everyone else up who had been daydreaming like he had been. "Well... the Faunus, like all of my people, had really good... uh... well, perfect Night Vision, really... plus the whole better senses does help... i mean, when the whole army smells like bad B.O. and clanks around in rusty armor, you aren't exactly going to find a lot of sleeping deer."

The long winded reply, which some people had always seen as just Bran's way to avoid subjects, proved invaluable for those who had gotten lost in notes. Ruby, giving him a thumbs up, was one of those people. Oobleck, a grin on his face, his wild eyes wide with excitement, nodded at his response.

"Excellent, Mr. Bran! I dare say, not many Faunus seem to be able to answer with more than just Night Vision and extra senses. That might become my new saying in fact! 'You cannot hunt deer in Bad B.O. and Rusty Armor!' Genius!"

Bran waited for the calls of Teacher's Pet, or whatever, but instead, all he felt were the auras of fear and dread. The Cafeteria event had everyone spooked whenever he even answered a question now? Fucking lovely.

* * *

The end of the day brought with it the need for food. The need for food would bring Bran to go to the cafeteria. However, he only snagged a few burgers, three large slices of cheese cake, a side of fries, and then walked out of the cafeteria. Rare as it was, none of the teachers had even seen it, and when the rest of team RWBBY came by, they realized their sole male had not stayed in the cafeteria. Weiss felt her heart sink, as grabbed a salad, a pair of sodas, and then a small slice of carrot cake, before walking out as well.

At first, she expected to find Bran in the courtyard, but instead, she saw him in their room, his hands flicking over a keyboard as he chewed down one burger rapidly. She never realized that he held himself back for everyone else, that he might actually be needing more food than he let on. More than that, however, she realized that he was looking a bit saddened. Placing her salad down on her bed, she slid her arms over his neck, and kissed his head gently.

"I thought it was Yang for a second, but I can always tell when it is you, Weiss... your cool hands are my soothing waters." His voice as muffled as he reached over to his plate and blinked. "...I forgot to get a-"

"I know..." Slowly, Weiss slid the can of soda into his hand, as he chuckled and cracked it, before pushing the chair back for her to sit in his lap. Doing so, she began to chew down her salad, leaning back as she read his latest homework, Grimm Theories about King Jupiters. Weiss only smiled as she sipped from the same can as Bran, while they both ate in silence.

"...thank you, Weiss. I doubt I could last this long without a person I can rely on for comfort, and I mean more than just as a friend." His voice was much more normal now, that gentle purr that almost no person could replicate. (A/N: If you need help to figure out his voice, He sounds like Uryuu from Bleach)

Weiss only smiled and pressed her forehead to his, as she set her food down on the table by his. "It is fine... you saved my life, and now I save yours... who knows, maybe you will owe me another foot rub." She giggled at the memory of how amazing his fingers, with the special pads on the fingers and palms, could easily suck the pain from her feet. He had been her magic healer, and gods she had loved every second of it.

"Yes, well, if I have to, I can rub your shoulders as well."  
"That would be nice... A back rub too?"  
"You just want me to rub everything on you, eh?"  
"Would you consider it?"  
"Duh... it isn't like I can say no when you look so cute..."

"Well, how about saying how you feel about us?" Bran and Weiss felt their bodies go stiff as ice, their eyes slowly drifting from each other to the door, where Yang and Blake stood, arms crossed, and Yang looking slightly angry, but with a small smirk that was tight as a too small shirt on a large chested woman. Blake... well, her eyes looked to them both, and she looked also upset, but not intensely so.

"...Son of a bitch."

* * *

"So... Weiss and you have been dating a week, in secret, with no one but Team JNPR knowing, because you think that if her family found out, they would disown her, and then try to kill you?"  
"That would be the gist of it, yes."  
"And you didn't tell us, because...?"  
"...Uhh... Um..."  
"You couldn't tell your own team, your friends, that you two were dating?"  
"Well, it wasn't like we wanted you guys to overreact."  
"We didn't overreact."  
"...Blake, I'm tied to a chair, Weiss is pinned to her bed by Yang's slight Death Glare, and you have your hands darting to your sword every time Weiss goes to wipe her nose. You are overreacting."

Bran sat in the chair with his arms behind his back, the massive cord that held him not allowing him to even move his hands to scratch his own nose. This is part of a good reason to fear women, he could see. Another was the Death Stare that Yang had on Weiss, who was against the wall as far from Yang as she could get on the bed.

"...Anyway, as we asked, we wanted to know, before you started dating Weiss, did you like us?" Yang had her gaze on the girl with her arms crossed, but with the way that Blake had her eyes on him, he had a feeling she really was talking to him. That and the actual topic gave it away.

"Well... Uh... I mean, yea... Not... I mean, welll... Ok, yes, yes." He had stumbled and stuttered for a moment, but when Yang's hand slid up, he immediately answered... as she rubbed her cheek. Jesus, this was too much.

"Can we please untie me? I need to scratch my nose, and this really does nothing to help me."

Blake, with a small sigh, reached over and scratched on his nose, before finally freeing his arms. Cracking the aching limbs slowly, he looked at the three girls and rubbed his head. "So, please tell me this isn't like where you two turn out to be Yandere or something? God, I hope not.."

Weiss, who had been silent this whole time, suddenly looked over with a confused look. "What is that, Yandere?" She had never been exposed to much Manga and anime, so her Otaku talk was limited to whatever Bran told her. With that question, the Faunus rubbed his wrists and groaned in pain. "It refers to a type of woman who... well, is insane and has a deep love of a character. Usually this love results in that person trying to kill others for that person, or to kill that character herself. It comes from the words Yan, which means Sick, and Dere, which means Love.. Either "Love Sick" which is Adorable, or "Sick Love."

For a moment, Weiss looked at them both, then her eyes went wide as she rapidly took her place by Bran's side. "I will not let you hurt him! Never!" Her hand flew to her sword, but Yang raised her hands up as she shook her head. "No no! Listen... ooh boy, this gonna be tough on mama.."

For the next half hour, Bran and Weiss learned of how Blake and Yang had come to realize they had both feelings for the heroic Faunus. Had they known that Weiss might also fall for him, they might have talked to her as well, but she was good at hiding. This made the girl look down in embarrassment and shame over accusing her own comrades of such a thing. For a while, as Ruby sat in her bed, having come in during the tying up of Bran, the group sat around, chewing on forgotten food, in the case of Weiss and a now starving Faunus Bran, or finishing up their desire: They were considering if maybe Weiss would maybe share him with Yang and Blake.

"Heh, I dunno, Weiss here seems pretty set on keeping me to herself," Bran said, as he dug into his fries to chew slowly. However, the heiress sat in her bed, slowly chewing her food with a glance at them both for a moment, before she looked up at them both. "How would we share him? Are we to be public, or this a private affair only?"

If Bran had been eating, he would have choked. As it was, he was sipping his soda when she asked, and so he only did a spit take onto the floor. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

 **Alright... Next Chapter, we will see the first of the arc that will take up two to three chapters. Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, to take the advice of a very awesome review from a very cool guy, I plan to keep this pretty short. I looked back on Bran, and his whole power house levels, and came to the stupid realization that I had forgotten to give Bran, who is apparently a very rarely seen type of Faunus, the exact defining reason of what makes him so strong. I can't spoil it, but if you must know something, there was always going to be a plan in my head to deal with this.**

 **Another thing, about Weiss, Blake, and Yang liking him so fast and what not. I know, the whole "Its an Alternate Universe" could be used here, but lets be fair: That argument is bullshit. There could be many reasons why, but if I remember right, Yang did have a thing for hot guys, and Bran IS supposed to look like some super hot guy, muscled and all. No, that is NOT to say I am calling Yang a shallow girl, but she was not exactly Miss Innocent...**

 **For Blake, she always had to hide herself in shadows, to keep her past hidden and sometimes her own self. When you spend so much time in shadow, to have to rely on yourself, and then someone comes along and defends you, with out any hidden intents, its REALLY hard not to like them. Plus, both Yang and Blake are teenagers. Hormones and hot guys who seem genuinely kind are a boiling pot of relationship issue.**

 **Weiss is a bit more buried in the past. When I referred to the whole, guys dating her for her name only, it came from a pretty little explained line. Weiss said she hated guys who only wanted her for her name, not anything else, so I figured that she made her shell to best get away from those "stupid jerks." Bran... even when he knew her name, did he show her any special treatment? Nope. He was actually ready to kick her ass. But, when he turned around and saved her from getting squashed on the ground, AND stopped a Death Stalker with his strength? Sure, its op... but its also a good ice breaker. (No pun intended.)**

 **I can't understand women. I wish I did. If I knew half the mind of women, it certainly would help in the long run. But, as a guy who honestly never had a full on super long relationship face to face, I can only guess. My experience of women mostly come from HAREM ECCHI manga, and those... don't help, I suppose.**

 **Ok, I stuttered and returned fire. Probably made myself look stupid, but if I didn't, some one else would have to take up the mantle! On with the show!**

* * *

Bran flicked his tail as he hummed a small tune, slipping on his Gi with little concern for the water that still covered his back and arms. Weiss, Yang, and Blake... where in god's name did he get the luck to get THREE girlfriends?! Sure, Blake had the issue of tying him up and not even letting him know much about her, and Yang took every chance to flirt with him before last night, but he still felt pretty lucky. However, looking down at Stygios, he sighed and grabbed the edge of it. "Old Friend... it is time."

Stepping out of the bathroom, the moonlight still having spilled out on the floor like pale ink onto a parchment, the Lizard Faunus listened for any changes in everyone's snores. A small smile slipped onto his face, he placed the note of where he was going, a training trip with Ren and Jaune, onto the pillow of Weiss. For a moment, he stood there, watching her clutch the pillow as she muttered slightly under her breath. Most of it was gibberish, but he did hear something about asking for someone named Winter to bless... something.

Shrugging, no concern in his mind, he slipped to the door, snuck out of the room, and sighed. Within two minutes, Jaune and Ren had both joined him, looking ready for the trip with bags on their backs. The trio grinned and bumped fists, taking a step down one side of the hall with a sigh.

"REEEEEEN! Where ya going?!" Nora's yell had all three boys jump up, before Jaune and Ren covered her mouth, as Bran felt his spine tingle. From RWBBY's room, there was a yelp, before a crash had come after, sounding like Ruby or Yang. From the groans that had come from someone else who had just been landed on, it was Ruby, as Weiss gave muffled complaints about the "loudmouthed sceamer across the hall" waking her up.

"If she screamed that loud during battle, she might actually scare the-!"

At that moment, she had ripped the door open, as Bran, Ren, and Jaune stood there, looking frozen as statues. For a moment, the whole world had stood on edge, with Pyrrha having peeked out the door while Nora stared at Bran, who was sharing a look with Weiss. For that one moment, the whole world was frozen, and then the silence shattered, as Bran spoke up.

"Uh... Weiss, sweetheart, the thing is..."

* * *

"AAHHHHH!" Jaune screamed as he dodged the attack from Weiss, who had dressed herself in her normal attire in record time, with Blake and Yang also running behind them. He would NEVER have dreamed that he would be running AWAY from a girl, but Bran was the type of guy who could make things possible through his mere presence. Case in point, the trio trying to avoid dying from the barrage of angry girl attacks, with Nora having tagged along with Ruby, who was currently trying to get everyone to calm down.

"Bran, please never involve me in this type of training again!" Ren looked, for once, in fear as he jumped over a bench, barely dodging the whip swing of Blake with a duck. "I doubt my heart would be able to handle the stress!"

"LESS TALKY MORE RUNNING!" Bran looked like he was in full panic mode. THIS could be a reason to fear women, as well! He had not mentioned to the girls that he took training trips with Jaune and Ren, because the training involved Grimm. A LOT of Grimm. When that detail had come to light, thanks to Nora's mention of how scarred up Jaune and Ren had gotten from the last trip, that had led to the discovery of a large, three claw wound on his chest, one that he had been taking care of through mostly bandages, as well as his school uniform.

"I refuse to let you go on any more trips, Bran! COME BACK HERE!"  
"Scars might look good, but damn it, Bran, I will not have my new boyfriend die on me!"  
"Bran!"

"SAVE US GOD OF THE STUPID AND THE UNLUCKY!" Bran had never been into religion, but now he was ready for some Divine Intervention shit to happen! Sadly, no angel came down to help, no beam of light to freeze the girls, not even a freakin tuna fish that had come from the heavens out of some freak tornado!

Ahead of them, with only 4 feet left to run, was the garage. The problem? Bran had no key to get in. Solution?

"Going up!" With his hands held up, the teenage faunus had grabbed the tree branch with a huff, his tail grabbing both boys, before he jumped up each branch rapidly toward the roof. Jaune nearly puked, as Ren swung over and helped all three fall into the garage, before they rolled on the ground.

Wasting no time at all, the boys raced over the shadowy area, sliding over old cars and motorbikes, when they reached a large, heavy built, overly modified car, its bumper seeming to grin with two large snake fangs, the whole thing colored black, the bumper as shiny as new, the headlights using a mix of UV and Blulight, and a massive spoiler in the back, with a large blue line of fire racing from the hood all the way to the back. Jaune slid over the hood itself, opening one door as Ren jumped through the open window in the back, his legs kicking as he scrambled to slip in, and Bran had jumped into the driver side.

"FLOOR IT!" Jaune gripped the handle as he watched his teacher/friend/teammate of a smaller, unoffical team stuggle with the key, before gunning the motor. The Faunus pumped his fist and grinned as he felt the roar of the monster pick up, before Ren slid himself in fully. With a click of the button on his dashboard, the large door opened before them, before Salamander roared and raced forward, leaving behind a small puff of smoke and lots of screech.

Huffing and wiping his head, the pack he held in hands covered in rips from attacks and slightly charred, Jaune looked over at Bran and gave a small glare. "The girls *Huff, puff* are going *Huff, puff* to kill us all. *Huff, puff* Thank you *Huff* for making my side hurt..."

Ren, laying on his back as they drove, was trying to remain calm, patting his chest slowly as he groaned. "I hate you some days, Bran."

"Yea, yea yea... blame me for saving our asses for now."

"Saving us?! You never told ANYONE that we were going on these trips, and now Weiss is going to try and stick by you even closer! Not to mention the fact that Yang is going to try and kill me, since you had the bright idea to say, 'Oh, Jaune needed the training. He's learned so much from me! Ren is a good assistant, and blah blah blah!" Jaune gave the Faunus a colder stare, as he put his pack down behind them in the back seat with Ren. It was going to be a long trip, and he was already so tired from the unexpected run.

* * *

In the forest, Bran, Ren, and Jaune cracked their bodies as they stretched. The sun had dawned an hour ago, and with hungry bellies due to having to skip breakfast, even Bran was a little on edge. Walking to one of the clearings, he took off his shields from his back, as Jaune readied his sword, when the Faunus held his hand up.

"Nope, not that, Jaune. As of right now, I ask that you work... with this." Slowly, Bran slipped the shield onto his free arm, while Ren looked surprised, and Jaune felt his whole jaw go slack.

"Uh... I am sorry, did you just say you were giving me your Stygios?"

"Yes, Jaune, I am. Congrats for whooping ass yesterday, and today, you get to use a weapon I believe would work better for you than me. I was always a brawler, but my teacher knew that even with my above average strength, I would always have issues with defense. So, he told me how to forge them. For over 7 years, I have stored up Aura in my shields, to the point that just by having them on my person, I can take hits and dish them out easily. It was my cover point, but I think that, if I am to be who I am, its time to give you the shields. Call it... a passing of the torch, I guess."

Jaune blinked as he looked at the emblem of the Salamander, the fire lizard, on the Chain Shield. He'd never imagined that this was all that training was for: The Waterfall Bracing, the Beowolf Baiting, even deflecting Razorbacks. But the more he thought about it, the way he was always told to be on the defensive, to always have his shield at the ready, it felt... right.

Clicking the old shield onto his back, Jaune flicked his arm and felt the whole thing rev up for a second as his hands clenched a hidden trigger. For a moment, he saw how skilled a person it took to really use this weapon, the level of trust Bran had just placed in him. It was a passing of the torch, and now Jaune felt more powerful than he'd...

Suddenly, Bran fell over with a cough, thumping his chest as he did so. "Shit, I forgot how much Aura actually was in my shield. I feel waaaay weaker than normal. Hehe..."

Ren frowned as the teen slowly breathed out and coughed, holding his chest. For a moment, it seemed odd, the way he couldn't seem to get his breath... and then he saw it: Blood, flowing down the gi, had begun to fall down his chest rapidly. Jaune looked over at Ren, confused, before spotting the blood as well.

"Mother of God, Bran! What is... why can't you heal from that?!" The teen held his friend close, as Ren had his Scroll out, typing in numbers as fast as he could, while the Faunus only chuckled and leaned on a tree, his tail slowly unrolling down.

"Because when I started to put all my Aura in there, to let it stay at a level, I had to give up my ability to use Aura to heal myself... this is really painful, but it might not... kill... me..." His eyes seemed to flutter as he looked very weak, very tired, the color fading from his face as he did so.

"Oh my god... oh FUCK! REN! Call for help!" Jaune panicked even worse now, his friend bleeding out from a wound that he couldn't use Aura to heal from. If Bran died, then the other members of Team RWBBY... who knew how they would take it?! Quickly, Jaune placed his hands over the wound and tried to summon his own Aura to heal the wound, when a small thump sounded them to a new person.

"Oh, damn that boy... he always pushes himself so hard... hmph, very well. You, screaming blondie, take his legs. You, purple eyes, grab his arms. Follow me."

* * *

For that one long moment, Bran floated in darkness. He felt his whole being unable to fathom even the hardest of edges, could not even summon the ounce of strength to open his eyes. He was dead, and yet in death he retained his consciousness. That strange feeling made Bran sad, for he had wanted to find-

 **WHAM!**

"OW! GOD...DAMN IT, THAT HURT!" Bran snapped back to reality, holding his forehead as he sat up, holding his face with one hand, the other one stuck in... a cast? Oh crap, that meant-!

 **WHAM!**

"OW! Son of a... bitch, that hurt even worse!"

 **WHAM, WHAM, WHAM!**

"OWWW! I'm up, old man! Stop hitting me!" The old words he had said to his master came so easily, it brought back the memories of being hit, but also of the training, of the discussion of what being a huntsman, and... oh crap, he forgot the rules!

 **Ker-WHAP!** "I might be old, but I can still kick your young ass, boy!" The wheezy, half-crazed voice of his Master cracked through the pain, as Bran slowly looked over, seeing Jaune and Ren sitting at a table, cups of tea before them, and there, with his hand on his cane, his old friend, teacher, and guardian: Jaraiya Sarutobi, the Toad Faunus.

"Eugh... Good Day, Master Sarutobi." The words he spoke were said as if he did not care, but in that heavily veiled disgust, was the love of a student and of a grandson.

The old Toad Faunus was a sight to anyone who'd never seen one: Covered in wrinkles, his eyes nearly shut closed with age, liver spots having taken place on his hands, neck, face, and even bald head, the man looked like he was ready to kick the bucket. He had for over 50 years, and yet he'd still been old when the Great War happened. Dressed in an orange robe, a beaded necklace hanging off his wrinkled neck, three bracelets hanging on one very thin wrist. In one hand, very much STILL painful, was the Walking Staff of Hell, as Bran had taken to naming it in his mind. The strangest part of all things, however, probably involved how tall he was.. or rather, how short: The Toad Faunus stood only about 4'5", barely enough to reach Bran's chest when he stood up.

"Hmph... no respect for a man my age... not like your friend Ren here, at least he was decent enough to help me find a seat. This boy, Jaune, was it? Jaune here says you were trying to teach him how to fight... which is truly pathetic! You are one hundred years too early to take a student, and while I live, I shall never let your young foolish mind screw anyone else up!"

"But Master Sarutobi, I was just-" **WHAM!** "OW!"

"No buts! You never come to visit me, anymore, not since you started working at that stupid Dust Delivery company, and then I heard you started to train at Beacon! YOU STILL NEVER VISITED ME!" Jaraiya began to slap his staff on the teenager's head, each one sounding hard and stiff on the boy's skull, yet they never seemed to do much of anything but leave extreme pain.

"Um... Mr. Sarutobi? Who are you, really?" Jaune raised his hand to ask the question,as slowly, the old man waddled over and, with the help of Ren, sat back in his chair, with Bran taking a final seat across from the old man, glaring at the staff.

"My name is Jaraiya Namikaze Senju Sarutobi. I am this young whippersnapper's teacher, as well as the only one who raised him after his father died and his mother..." Suddenly, the old man froze as he saw the look on Bran's face, full of pain and hurt as he looked away. For a moment, Jaune looked at the two Faunus, before Ren cleared his throat.

"We... had not ever known any thing of Bran's past. He keeps himself hidden very well."

"Hmph! Well, of course he does! I taught him to avoid giving away too much information, or else it could be used against him! I taught him how to fight, how to read people, how to even use his aura, and how to craft that shield you now seem to have, Jaune!"

For a moment, the four sat in the darkness, before Jaune cleared his throat.

"So, where exactly are we? I mean, we came through a cave, but then we walked into a small corridor, and now this looks like..."

"My home. Well, my home as well as Bran's, even if he never comes to visit!"  
"I said I would come back when I had enough money to pay you back for-" **WHAM!** "OW!"

"As if I would accept money! I live quite well, boy! You did as well, even if you seem to enjoy the more modern stuff of the world! Three years of training, and what does he do when he gets a job? He buys a Scroll! He buys a bloody device to talk to people, when a messager hawk can do the same!" The old man looked at the boy for a moment, his eyes seeming to have a blazing fire, when suddenly his hand slid over and patted the boy's hand.

"It's good to see you again, my child."

Long moments past by, before Bran sniffed and looked up, his visible eye shown to be watery. "I am sorry, Master Sarutobi."

* * *

Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Ruby had been walking for hours, having been allowed by Ozpin to use the launch pads from their first day to go out into the forest. This might have been risky, but during their flight over the forest, they found Bran's unique car, and had begun to search from there.

Suddenly, with a groan, Weiss sat down on a nearby rock and crossed her arms, feeling angry. "I should have known, he was probably training Jaune everyday, and I had no idea! Ugh, I should not have been so stupid!"

"Aww, Weiss, its ok... Bran is just... he's not... Uhhh... Yang, some help?" Ruby tried to figure out what side to take, but honestly, this had been very confusing. Yang, her arms crossed, only frowned as she leaned on a tree, as Blake took a spot on a root.

"...It does seem odd, that he hides so much from us. He reads us all like open books, and yet we know very little about him. Yet, when I look at him, when he lowers that shield..." Blake blinked as she sat there, before her shoulders slumped down. For a moment, Ruby seemed to be concerned when Yang would not speak, before she looked up at them all.

"You guys never had to wake up in the middle of the night, then. You guys didn't hear him talk in his sleep. How he was scared... and how sorry he was about something."

Weiss blinked and looked up, her ice blue eyes on Yang's purple ones. "What do you mean? What did he say? What was he sorry about?"

"I... really couldn't say, but when I woke up about 4 nights ago, i heard him talking. He was shivering, which really threw me for a loop, and then I heard him... begging. It scared me, hearing that big tough guy begging to be forgiven for something... it sounded like he caused someone's death, but when I watched him leave that morning, it was the same look I saw on Dad's face after Ruby's mom just died. He wouldn't smile, or frown, or do anything. It was like he wanted to be with her, but he was afraid to be."

Ruby frowned as she sat there, when she heard rustling. Weiss, her focus on the rustling, rushed forward, thinking it was Bran or Ren or Jaune, someone who could get her closer to him... and instead, right as she came close, a low growl came from the grass, as a massive Ursa lumbered into the dense area.

"WEISS!" Yang was horrified, as she gripped her fists and charged, readying her first shot to hit the creature, as Blake grabbed her sword, and Ruby readied her scythe. Weiss looked at the beast in fear, seeing, for just a split second, that moment when her father had come home, had taken that sword from her... Her whole body trembled as she fell to her butt, trying to back up as she whimpered.

"P...please, no... s...someone... Bran... SAVE ME, BRAN!"

 **CLANK!**

The loud sound of claw hitting claw had echoed, but with that sound came the undertone of ice, and more. The sound of rumbling thunder, of roaring fire, of raging earth. It was the sound of Terra, of Earth... it was...

Bran stood there, his left arm having changed into a much smaller form of his Terra Skin Semblance, as he winced and held the two claws with his one arm. "D...Damn, i miss having extra Aura... Really should have thought this through!"

With a swing back, the Lizard Faunus yelled and cut through the beast's head clean off, his ice like claws dripping with Grimm Blood as he stood there, huffing and puffing at the effort just one arm had taken. Shaking his head, as the Semblance ended and his bare arm was exposed, he turned to Weiss and held out his hand. "Hey, you ok, W-"

 **WHHHOOOOS-SLAP!**

Bran felt his cheek burn white hot, his face turned away to the side, as he blinked and stood there. Weiss' hand had slapped him hard, as she stared back at him.

"You... you... big jerk! You left me alone at night, so you and the other guys could train in this forest of... of... Grimm?! You could have died! You could have been killed, and I would be alone, and... and...!" Her eyes had begun to water, as her teeth grit. "I hate you! You would have died and I would be even more alone and I hate you so damn much!"

For a moment, Yang and Blake stood there, watching the two of them. Bran had that look of being punch drunk and slapped silly in one, while Weiss was ready to slap him again, but also break down into tears at any second. Her course of action was simple: She did both.

 **WHOO-SLAP!**

Now his other cheek was stinging, as Weiss' eyes dripped with large, wet tears. "I don't want to lose you, but I hate you so... so..."

Slowly, she tried to slap him again, but this one was much weaker, barely leaving a third mark For a moment, the two of them stood there, as Ruby blinked, absolutely lost for a while, before Yang smiled and sighed.

"Seems like we might survive after all..."

Blake smiled and nodded at the girl, as Weiss covered her face and sobbed harder. Instead of being angry, instead of doing what most men might have done, Bran slipped closer and held her waist, his tail flicking and stroking her back as she sniffed and cried softer. Out of the brush, Ren and Jaune walked over, looking a bit worried over the two.

"Is Weiss...?" Jaune frowned and looked at Ruby, who only shrugged and gave the "I don't know" hum every girl has perfected. Ren, for a moment, stood there and watched, before moving back to the bushes.

"Over here, Master Jaraiya."

"About damn time! I hate when that boy runs off! I swear, every Grimm around here must find Toad horrific to smell, or else we would have done better training! Hmph, that boy never had a sensible bone in his-"

The old Toad Faunus blinked as he stepped out of the brush, which was even taller than he was, before he looked at the girl that Bran held close. For a moment, he seemed very surprised, before he chuckled and reached into his robe, putting some tobacco into the end and lighting it up.

"Well, perhaps I gave him SOME sense with all my whacking."

* * *

 **This marks the beginning of the Arc involving Toad Faunus Sarutobi. Yes, I know, his name involves a lot of Naruto references, that is the joke. Also, for now, Terra Skin is only going to work on one limb, so its much lower. Why? Because the fact is, the power came from Aura... and it takes a shit load of Aura to be that awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas everyone, and welcome to Chapter 8 of RWBBY! Its... odd, since the last few reviews made me feel a bit conflicted about whether or not I should continue this story. In the end? I can't help the fact that I was never raised to know the best about women. If i was, then what would the fun of learning about women through dating?**

 **Off topic, I know. So, continuing the story. Blake, Weiss and Yang have just found the old (VERY OLD) master of Bran, Master Jaraiya. What will he do, and is he going to keep beating up his student/grandson?**

 **You know he will, but as for what he does for training? Read and find out!**

* * *

"So, what's the story with you and Nora? I mean, every time someone mentions you two being a couple, you shut down and Nora turns even redder than her hair," Bran said, his arms carrying large buckets of water over his back with the pole on his shoulders bending from the weight. Training had been taken over by Master Jaraiya, who was rather polite to the girls and had helped to set up transport for the end of the day so everyone could return to Beacon. For now, the three teen boys were helping to transport buckets of water to help heat up a large tub for a hot spring like bath.

Ren stuttered as he walked, his cheeks going red as sweat poured down his face from the sun and his nerves. "Uh... well, er... Ahem... We are... uh... that is to say, ah..." The boy had a look that said he was trying to answer, but all that came out were just words that had no meaning. Jaune, ever the kindest one besides Nora herself, only chuckled as he walked behind them both.

"I think what Ren is trying to say is, he likes Nora, and Nora might like him, but neither one of them is willing to admit to it, because they aren't sure of how the other feels." Head held up high, the leader of team JNPR walked with a small spring in his step, rather feeling stronger already from the exercise.

"Yea, that makes sense. Ren, how about this: I lock you and Nora in the closet, you two stay in there until one of you either confesses their feelings, or Nora kisses you like no tomorrow. Sound fair?" Bran looked back, as Jaune laughed at the idea of that being the only way to get them both to confess. The boy in question, however, gave a bigger blush and hid his face as they walked.

For the past three hours, the walk had been about what each man had thought about a certain girl, or for Bran, girls. Said Lizard Faunus had been rather honest, stating that when he had first come to the Academy, he'd never have expected to be dating Weiss, nor two other girls. In fact, he had often wished to date someone who was a bit like him: a person who was smart, enjoyed reading, and very beautiful. The two guys had looked at each other, then said the same thing.

"Blake?"

Jaune had been next, with his progress on asking out Pyrrha. Ren, a small smile on his face, had said that the boy had not even tried to give the model student a single flower, but remained a mere friend. After the blonde had finished stuttering, he finally explained that he did not know how to best ask out someone like Pyrrha. She had always been so kind, so wonderful, that to her, he had to be some kind of insect. Bran, looking over, frowned at the way he spoke of himself.

"Hey, Jaune, I don't suppose you ever talked to Pyrrha about how she feels about you?" As they had come close to the area where to place the last six buckets of hot water, Bran had looked over to the blonde and asked the question. For a moment, the Leader of Team JNPR seemed to be considering what he should say, before he finally DID open his mouth and speak.

"...No. I don't know what to say! I wanna ask her out, to take her on a date, because for a while now, she's been so... quiet. I think she's feeling bad."  
"Then I have an idea. Let's finish this up, and then we can work on trying it."

With those words, all the hot water, which still steamed as hot as ever, was dumped into the large, pool like area, filling up the last few inches. Ren, sighing, had taken a seat on a rock to wipe his forehead with a rag, as Jaune frowned and looked at his Faunus Friend.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Ruby, Yang, and Blake sat on the chairs given to them by Jaraiya, as Weiss paced rapidly on the cave floor, her arms crossed as she did so. For several hours, the girls had been asked to wait for the boys to finish their chore, but the Schnee was still a bit angry and worried about him. Sure, it was odd to have two girls to share him with... and honestly, her selfishness was beginning to nag at her. She might have been fine with one more girl, but two? She just...

Suddenly, with his staff tapping on the ground, Jaraiya had reappeared, his old form hobbling as he made his way to the closest seat, sitting down with a groan. "If there was ever a time for a good soaking, it would be now. But then, it is best to wait for somethings, eh, Miss Schnee?"

The old toad chuckled and sipped his tea, as Weiss shifted where she stood. "Can we please go find Bran now? I... this was not how i wished us to spend our first break. We only have two weeks off, and I would enjoy being able to... I mean, I wish to be at the town, to keep an eye on what ever newcomers for the Vital festival have come."

Jaraiya turned one eye to look at her, before he gave a small smile. "Calm down, dear girl... Bran is a big boy, and I do have faith that he can take care of himself. Not to mention, he gave up the Aura he has been storing for seven years for that one boy. To surrender such power, knowing that he has lost his ability to use Aura for healing, and thus must now rely on you all, that is a large risk. He must have a huge amount of trust in all of you... and those boys. He reminds me of his father..."

Blake and Yang immediately snapped their heads up, as Weiss turned toward him rapidly. Ruby, her head tilted, leaned forward slightly as she sipped her own tea, before looking at the old man. "You knew Bran's dad? What was he like?"

For a moment, the old man seemed to be more focused on his tea, before he held his staff in one hand and turned it slowly in his grip. "...The best type of man that could exist. When I was injured from a Grimm attack, my Aura having been mostly stored up into my staff, he had been leading his small group toward a valley surrounded by mountains, far to the east. Upon seeing me, he had his whole tribe help me to recover, as well as guarded me himself. Quickly, I learned that he was the tribal leader, the chieftain, of his people, he was very respected for his wisdom... and he loved his wife and future son to be.

"I had been asked to stay with them for a few months, mainly to help guide them toward the Valley. I saw each and every one in that nomadic group, and what I saw was a tribe of people that could communicate better than some of the kingdoms. They were people who valued strength, unity, intelligence, and there was no discrimination. Humans who met them were treated just as they themselves acted, and many friendships were made. But there would always be one person who disliked Faunus, and Hierndal, Bran's father, would stop any fights with his calm words. Some days, I wonder if that was his Semblance...

"My staying for a few months co incided with the birth of Bran, and I will say this: Women are the strongest of all people. You bare children, which is so painful, and yet you love that child every single second... When he was born, i was asked to become the Govah, the Grand God Father. It was an honorable title, and I took it with pride. I stayed years, helping to keep the boy safe from Grimm, while we traveled the world. "

Slowly, the Toad Faunus sipped his tea, his eyes looking less and less old and more and more like one of a proud grand father. His smile began to form, as Weiss sat down at the table by Ruby, with Yang and Blake staring and hanging on every word.

"Finally, about 13 years ago, when Bran was only 4 years old, we came to the town of Vale, where we traded for supplies. Hierndal, dressed in his fighting uniform, always attracted the attention of women, and that helped when we came to shops with female store keepers. His wife, Odelia, was not so happy, and sometimes, there would be a change. Sometimes, the female store keeper would be very... afraid. Odelia was a kind woman to her child, to her people, and mostly to her husband. To rivals? She could make the devil afraid.

"Finally, we came to a small hotel, but the keeper would refuse to let us sleep there. We had sold much of the fur, so we could not use them for tents, and thus we were going to have trouble at night. However, there came a man who, to this day, remains the second of three God Parents to Bran. The first, is me. The third was a woman named Autumn... but the second one? Well, you girls should know him. He offers us all a place to stay during the winter, food... a home for the cold months, at his Academy."

Weiss' eyes went wide, as Blake and Yang stared even wider, Ruby's jaw going slack. Slowly, Yang stammered out her words.

"B... but that means... You can't possibly mean...?"

* * *

Ozpin sat at his desk, reading over the newspaper before him with a small frown. Several times over, he saw reports of White Fang attacks on Dust Shops and shipments on many kingdoms all over. Sipping his coffee, his eyes drifted down to a small compartment near the computer he had. Tapping a single finger on one button, he lowered his paper and watched the drawer holding the small picture open.

The picture held 4 people: The Toad Faunus, Jaraiya Sarutobi, whom Ozpin came to see as a possible teacher for Beacon, if he ever met the man again; Autumn, a maiden of the Fall Season; Himself, his hair much longer and touching his shoulders, as he chuckled. He had always liked his long hair, but when Glynda had remarked she liked shorter hair, he had it trimmed down. The final person was someone that Ozpin mourned for. Not because they were gone, but because of his fate.

Slowly, putting the picture on the desk, Ozpin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. All of this time, and he'd been just a fool to think that the boy would always remain so young, so unwilling to hunt the same beasts that killed his own father. He regretted not being there to teach the boy himself, but he was not the best at anything save teaching. He had fought in wars, battles... and what had it brought him?

Mistakes, pain, and regret.

But when he saw that little boy, hugging his mother's leg when Ozpin had first shown up, offering them a place to rest in one of the guest dormitories? He saw hope. He saw that little boy give the biggest grin a child could give, and then gotten hugged. Nothing was better than that single reward. How often does a child give sarcasm? How often does a child fake happiness? How often does a man feel great when he recieves the kindness of a child.

Putting his arms on his desk, the Headmaster sighed and rubbed his face, holding back the sting that slowly crept into his eyes. When his friends died during the Great War, he had not shed tears for them. When he'd heard the news of the death of that boy's father, he did not break down. When the mother of said child was forced away because of THAT incident, he did not cry.

Sitting in his chair, remembering the smile that one boy had given, before all the pain and darkness came, Ozpin could not see the rain for the tears.

* * *

Jaraiya sat there for a moment, hands holding the glass in his hands with a frown lain bare upon his face. For several long moments, Yang sat there, her eyes looking in the tea as if trying to find an answer. Ruby had that dazed, absolutely lost look in her eyes. "But... but when Ozpin and Bran met in the police room, they didn't act... i mean, he called bran the Dust Delivery Man!"

A small chuckle slipped out of the man's lips, as he shook his head. "A joke, I suppose... or perhaps Ozpin only had done that to hide it from you. He does care for Bran, and when the day came for his mother to..."

For once, the girls had been able to see, Jaraiya seemed to stumble, before he looked at the cup of tea before him and sighed, tossing it into a fire pit. "You girls are so damn good at prying secrets out of an Old Man. Retired White Fang generals beware.." Despite the small joke, there was no humor as he spoke, before he looked at all 4 girls.

"Bran's mother was raped by White Fang Members when he was 11 years old."

Yang's cup shattered when she squeezed down, as Blake's eyes turned wider than even Yang's. Weiss' own face turned into a new shade of pale, her hands covering her mouth in horror, as Ruby nearly squeaked in fear. All of them stared at the old man, who reached into his robes and pulled out a flask, taking a sip from it slowly as if to gain some form of courage. Shivering as he did so, color seemed to just fill in to his cheeks, not out of drunkenness, but more out of being able to warm himself.

"The White Fang had just turned Militant, and there was a lot of in fighting between the strongest of the tribe. Some had wanted to join the White Fang to gain an ally to fight the Grimm, but others remembered the promise to Ozpin, and wanted to stay away from the cruelty of the Faunus Militia. Still others believed that it would be best to remain nomadic. However, several members had chosen to reform into a part of the White Fang, and when his mother refused to do as they asked and make one of the strongest the new leader, since she was the mate of the former leader and thus had the strongest, final say in who took over, they made Bran watch... as 5 of the 7 men raped his own mother.

"She broke inside that day, after they had violated, tortured, and beaten her for three days, then fled like the cowardly snakes they were. But you cannot hide from Lizard Faunus. The men were found, tried, and executed in only two hours. It was not enough, and without a leader to give them direction, the whole tribe split into many groups and left, after delivering the woman and her child to Atlas. There, Bran began to experience the first real anger he had ever felt, as he took his father's weapon and tried to chase down the White Fang. He vowed to end them all, he wanted to stop the hell that he had experienced.

"I don't know how he survived, but when i found the boy, he was on the road, dragging his father's Shesha with him, looking nearly dead from dehydration, starvation, exposure... He was running on pure hatred, and I took him with me back to my temporary home. For two months, he would try to run away, but every time, i would stop him, then try again with making him realize the folly of vengence.

"Finally, one day, the boy laid on his bed and cried. He demanded to know why his mother had to suffer, why his dad had to die. What had they done to deserve it? And my response was simple: 'They did nothing. The Darkness of this world did it. It craves all it can devour, and it would claim you in seconds. Let go of this hatred, and I will teach you to avenge your father."

The girls sat on their chairs, as Weiss felt her whole body going more and more numb. Her father might have been somewhat... agressive, but he had loved her in his own ways. Her sister was someone who she looked up to, but this... this sounded like something she could never hope to understand. With her head in her hands, she breathed out to calm down, then looked at Jaraiya.

"Is this why you are so hard on him? Why you make him train so much? So he can destroy the White Fang?"

For a moment, the Toad seemed to be in another deep thought, but this one was quicker, before he looked at her with a glance that spoke of his true character.

"I do it... because I want him to save the world from its own Darkness."

* * *

"That... huh... you think it might work?"  
"Jaune, if it don't work, I'll find you a girlfriend myself. If I have to make myself look like an idiot, or if I have to do something stupid, I will. Trust me."

The two teens were currently climbing up a large rock, with Bran's tail acting as the support rope for Jaune, while Ren climbed solo, trying to reach for his own goal. The trio had decided that, to impress Pyrrha for Jaune, Mountain Lilies would be nice, which would match her blazing red hair. For Nora, the Magnolina would fit her better, as they had the color of pink surrounded by white petals. However, both flowers grew on very high ledges of very tall cliffs. Currently, the Magnolina had been easy to find, as Ren had three already, but wanted to give a full Dozen Boquet to Nora. For Jaune, it would take finding a single one, which were very rare, and thus, the very long climb.

Suddenly, as the faunus grabbed hold of the edge of a higher cliff, they could see it: A trio of them, and they were in bloom. Slowly, carefully, the duo began to swing, before Jaune swung the Chainshield Stygios and caught hold of the ground nearby. With one single squeeze of a separate lever, he was pulled toward the flowers and landed safely by them, before picking all three and laughing.

"YES! Ok, Ren, you are next! Almost done?"

"I just... have to reach... this last one...!" The boy leaned closer, before his hand snapped up the flower with a sigh. All three wiped their brows, exhausted from the climb, when they heard a small sound.

"Huh.. that was odd... Jaune, you hear that?"  
"Yea, it sounded like rocks... but why?"  
"Uhhh... Bran, you may want t-"  
 **CRACK!**  
"Ah, shi-AAAHHHH!"

* * *

Blake, Yang, Weiss and Ruby all walked from the cave toward where Jaraiya had said to find the boys, but had mentioned that they should announce their arrival. Yang had been the only one to not break out in horrible blushes, but Ruby had also given a look of disgust. Bran was like her brother, she didn't wanna think of that! Bad enough he might be sleeping naked still!

"Yang, Blake, I wish to.. discuss something with you three when we get back to campus. I... feel it is prudent." Weiss rubbed her hands slowly, trying to pick each word carefully as she spoke. Her way of walking had changed, as if she needed to think more than walk, and it was eating her up inside. Yang, a frown on her face, was about to ask why when all three saw Ren, Jaune, and Bran on the cliff. Jaune had swung himself to the cliff for some reason. Ren, meanwhile, seemed to grab something from the cliffs, before all three collapsed onto their respective ledges.

"Huh... I guess they decided to go rock climbing. Does seem like fun, actually." Yang smiled and stretched, smoothing her long, wild hair with one hand as she moved to the cliff, when Weiss took a closer look, and then felt her blood chill.

"...That cliff is cracking. Yang, Bran's cliff is breaking, he's gonna fall!"

The horror in her voice made even Ruby turn pale, as she took aim with her scope and blinked. "Oh no... how do we get up there?!"

Yang, taking a look at Weiss, seemed to ask something of the Schnee, before the girl blinked and nodded. "Ok, that might work!"

Before Ruby or Blake could ask, they watched as Bran's cliff snapped, and he began to fall, his scream echoing as he dropped like a rock. Weiss, taking aim with her Rapier, created dozens of Glyphs along the wall, as Yang began running up them, her fists punching to give her more speed, before she grabbed hold of Bran's arm and held him to her.

"Just dropping in, honey?" Yang grinned as she looked at her boyfriend, who sighed and held her neck, as the girl air shot the way down to slow them up, before landing on the ground rather hard. Jaune and Ren, using Stygios, swung down much faster, but landed with more grace as the blonde jogged over to the Faunus.

"You alright man?! I mean, you could have gotten killed there!" His offered hand was taken, as Bran sighed and cracked his back with his tail. The cliff had probably been a bit too weak from all the wind, but he was alive... for now, if the look on Weiss' face was anything to go by. Backing up, he got ready for another slap... and fell over onto his ass when she, instead, tackle hugged him tightly.

"You are the most insane, stupid, crazy, unself-caring, idiotic, crass, biggest jackass I have ever met, and I am so thankful you are alive, but I could kick you in the nuts for how much you made me worry!"

Yang crossed her arms and frowned, as she watched the scene. "Boy, Weiss, you... uh... you swore a bit in that sentence. Seems Bran is rubbing off on y-"

"Like I give a shit!" Grabbing his shirt, the girl began to drag the boy, as the others watched. Well... that was a thing now.

* * *

 **Yes, Bran is rubbing off on Weiss, and some of Weiss will rub off on Bran. But what could she want to discuss? What will she do to him, now that he is safe? Will she follow through with her threat? Next time on RWBBY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9...**

 **The final in the three chapter long, Training Arc. I started this Arc with the intents to just introduce a new character, but also to make a memorial to one of the greatest anime heroes of all time. His name was Jaraiya the Toad Sage, and he was the world's Best Pervert Ever in the History of Perverts. If you never saw Naruto or the sequel, I will ask you to look away from this next paragraph and continue on the paragraph after it. If you have, or do not mind spoilers, please continue on.**

 **When Jaraiya died, I was stunned. He was one of my anime heroes, one of the best characters to show that perverts can be really pervy, but they can also kick a lot of ass and be very noble. For all the oogling that he had done, for all the dirty porn that he wrote, for all these things, there was one thing that stood firm: His Love. Jaraiya loved both Naruto and Tsunade, though in different ways. The Blonde Shinobi whom he was the Godfather of, he loved like his own child, and it is my belief that he funded a home for Naruto, as well as the tuition needed to become a ninja. These actions show me that despite all his talk of just being a Sage and a super pervert, and with the fact that he took Naruto on a training trip to help the boy, it tells me he not only saw himself in Naruto, but also the son he could never have. Tsunade, on the other hand, was the woman he could never have. She had loved Dan too much, and yet Jaraiya could not help his feelings for her. He would have died for her, and the day he left, he made a bet with her, because he wanted to show that no matter what, he'd come back for her, always. When Tsunade was in a coma, what do I believe she dreamed of? Jaraiya, Dan, and Nawaki. She saw the three men she had loved, and Jaraiya had been the one man she could have had for anything.**

 **Jaraiya, you crazy pervert, you glorious man, may you always smile down upon us all. May we never forget you, and be in good fortune.**

 **Ok, sappiness aside, this next chapter is more of a "Ending of the day" training part. Its more about the tension that Weiss had felt when Bran had gone off on his own, had almost died, and would not trust her enough to tell her everything, it APPEARS.**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, RWBBY, Chapter 9...**

* * *

"W...Weiss, listen..."

"Shut up."

"But I didn't mean to..."

"I said shut your mouth, you big jerk!"

"Please, let me say- SMRMPH!"

The poor Faunus had been trying to apologize, but every time, Weiss would either cover his mouth with her hand, or talk over him. His own hands were bound by a rope that Weiss had somehow on her person, tied to a tree behind him, as his tail was pressed up on his legs. Weiss, her arms now crossed under her small breasts, had finally chosen to end his babbling with a kiss on his lips, her hands slowly reaching up to hold on his own.

The two remained within the embrace for moments, their hands clutched as the Schnee Heiress licked his lip. A bit of a shiver slid down Bran's back, as he tried to lean in, but the ropes holding his hands did not allow for him to move closer than a single inch. But even this was soon denied, as Weiss pressed him back against the tree, looking at his face, before directly into his eyes.

"You have no idea how angry you make me sometimes. You get into fights with bullies for other people, me included, you disregard your own safety, you swear constantly, you sleep naked among 4 teenage girls, you hide every detail of your own life and yet try to read everyone else, when you eat, you either eat like a bird to avoid insulting us, or you devour tons of food when you are alone. You wake me up early in the morning when you leave, you date two other girls besides me, when i would rather you just choose one of the others, you spend so much time reading erotic novels... You are the single most contrasting man to me, and I love you for every single detail.'

Slowly, Weiss wrapped her arms around his waist, as she rested her head on his chest, relaxing as she did so. Sighing as she swung herself side to side from her grasp, the girl looked so much happier than she normally did, her eyes closed as she nuzzled into his chest more. Bran, unable to move his hands, was forced to stand there and wait as the Snow Goddess held him and cuddled with him, before she finally undid the knot and let him free.

"I hate when you tie me up... god knows how you will act on a wedding night..." Bran stretched as he spoked, looking at the forest surrounding them as he spoke. It had been so strange, the first time he came to this place for his team placement, and now... now it felt like a nice place to train and relax with hot spring soaking.

"W...wedding night...?" Weiss went from her white color to a pink peach color, her hand covering her mouth as she giggled with no small joy at that idea, especially when her mind created the image of Bran standing beside her, dressed in a large tuxedo, his hands holding hers as the vows of marriage were exchanged...

"Heeeeey! Weiss, why did you carry him off?!" Yang stormed from between brush, trees, and even some branches, as she gave a small glare at the Schnee, who only hooked her arms around one of Bran's.

"I was upset because of how... suicidal he seems. He always rushes off into danger, and with no weapons to even help himself! I just... that makes me angry over how insane he acts some days, and then..." Weiss bit her lip, shaking her head as she stood there, holding herself closer.

"And then you must deal with two other girls who like your boyfriend, and worry that he might be stolen away from you?" Blake stepped out from behind one tree, stopping beside Yang as she looked passively to the blonde girl, then to the white haired woman. Slowly, Bran saw that Blake was considering something, and it was a bit painful for her. Weiss, not so good with reading people, only frowned as she looked a bit worried, before nodding.

"Oh... well, I... I guess that would seem a bit upsetting, if that was how I thought. Well... I guess we should decide if we want to remain like this, or if it just should be you and Bran." Yang rubbed her hair, feeling a bit depressed over how her friend might actually believe that. And yet, there was more. It was a feeling that she could not truly identify, but it felt... like her heart was full of lead, stretching slowly and ripping.

Bran, his hand stroking his hair as he thought, looked at the women and frowned. These girls were trying to decide, and honestly, he felt like he should speak up. Yet, there was that nagging fear... No. No, he would talk this time, he would try to be a man.

"Blake, Weiss, Yang... I think I should say this. Please, let me say what I must, and then you can say how stupid I am," the male Faunus said with a deep set frown, as he puzzled over who to start with, before turning to Blake.

"Blake... we share a lot of similarities, and yet, we seem so close, maybe it would be best if we remain friends. I get the feeling there are secrets you hide because they might hurt all of the team, and that type of secret can never work in a good relationship. I just... I think, to be completely honest, we should just be friends. I will always be there to help you as a teammate, and if you need a hug, you got Ruby, Yang, me, and Weiss."

The bow haired girl frowned as she stared at him, before nodding and reaching up to his neck and hugging. It hurt, but the way he spoke was so... informative. If it came down to it, she could accept being just a friend. Not to mention, her past, her deeds, they could not help the relationship and might even strain it between Weiss and Bran. She couldn't do that to her friend. He smiled at her, then turned to Yang.

"Yang... what the hell can I say? You kick ass, you make people smile, you love being who you are. You don't care what others think, and you can be so... gentle and awesome, like summer in a way. You can also burn hot as fuck, and that terrifies me a little. But, what relationship is fun without risk?" He grinned at her, his toothy smile one of those little details that made him so damn cuter than most boys.

The girl gave a grin, then punched his shoulder gently. "Good to see you aren't afraid of me as much as you made it seem this morning... I agree, and I'm glad i still can have you... you scaly sweeheart, you..." Her lips kissed on his cheek, as he chuckled, before turning to Weiss, whose head was facing down, her hair hiding her face.

Standing there, Bran waited a few moments, then tickled her chin. The girl only shifted her head, trying to avoid his gaze, and gave a small sniff. His eyes looked at her, before he stepped close and pulled her into a hug.

"Weiss... I won't ever leave you. I promise. I am your knight. I am your Fau... no, I am your Dragon Knight, and I won't let you ever be sad by my own actions again. If I have to, I will get you any silly trick, or I will play you music to make you smile. No more of this shell... this royal facade... I'm here, and I won't let you hurt anymore. This, I make as a vow, as your Knight." His words were spoken calmly, a breath short of being a whisper, as he stroked her back, before she finally sniffed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

For once in a very long time, Weiss felt herself becoming more and more like a normal girl, no longer a Schnee... but the girl who was now cared for by her boyfriend, Bran Spaltung. The three stood there, a hug made of three people, as Blake smiled sadly, then turned to walk off, when all three heard it:

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"What the hell... Jaune?! Shit, we gotta go!" With those words, Bran led the group toward the sound of high pitched woman screams and gun fire.

* * *

Ruby, Ren, and Jaune were feeling the pressure that threatened to kill them if they were even slightly off in their attacks. Jaune had been scared by the sight of the giant Deathstalker, but with Stygios, he was doing the best he could to hold back the massive beast. It's hissing mouth, red eyes full of malice, and horrific tail all seemed to cry out for the blood of the blonde, and he was not giving up for any reason.

Ren, his hands locked so tightly on his guns that his skin had turned a pale color from lack of blood, was gritting his teeth as he fired rounds by rounds at the massive Archane, Spider Grimm that possessed venom spitting and web firing. A dangerous combination, but they were only the size of a small Ursa, so no threat... except in this situation: 6 of the creatures had swarmed the boy, and by the look in the tiny red eyes they had, they were hungry.

Ruby had her own issue: Beowolves. Lots and lots of Beowolves. They had to number at least 40 still, and she had been killing as many as she could. They had been drawn her by something, but what? What emotion could the beasts have been sensing to app... Oh. Weiss.

"This is such bad! How do we get out of this, Ruby?!" Jaune had the Deathstalker against a tree, but his arms were getting tired, as most of his swings would only hit armor, not the underbelly. The Chain Shield was very difficult to get used to, and his sword was too short, unless he rolled under the damn thing to stab it!

Uhh... I don't- GAH!" Ruby just barely dodged a Beowolf's claw, barely ducking the swipe which would have easily killed her, as she gripped her scythe and tried to cut through more, but brow covered in enough sweat to fill a water bottle. If this went on any longer...!

 **BLOOM-AM!**

"Hmph! You young'ins are too easily winded! This is nothing for a true Huntsman!"

Jaraiya, his hand on his staff, had just landed with a small explosion among the Archane, before using his staff to slam down on one's back, with the Grimm giving a horrid scream, before exploding from the force! The old man jumped back, then spun his staff, as he slammed it into each and every Archane, the insect Grimm giving loud screeches as they seemed to just blow up from the inside out.

"RUBY!"

Bran, Yang, Blake, and Weiss had all appeared from the forest, as the male Faunus grew horrified, before he jumped down and grabbed one of the wolf Grimm with his clawed hand and threw the beast into several others, having to rely on his own strength and somewhat under whelming Aura. For once since he had begun his journey as a Huntsman, Bran felt worried if he could actually fight Grimm.

One of the larger Beowolves growled and slashed the teen's chest, causing his Fighting Gi, the very one he had been given by his father before his death, was ripped open and made blood splash onto the grass. Groaning in pain, eyes wincing with the pain of the wound, the Faunus fell to his knees, coughing out more blood that clung to his lower lip.

"BRAN!" Weiss slashed forward and came to kneel beside him, as Ruby looked around for something to cover his chest with. The Schnee looked in horror as the blood flowed down his body freely, as the male gripped his teeth and focused, his arm blazing with fire as he rushed forward to slash through one Grimm, the other hand trying to close the wound.

"You guys... need to get out of here...! Master Jaraiya, help them!" Pain echoed through his whole being, as he tried to attack more, not seeing the large DeathStalker raise its massive tail, the stinger ready for impact. Bran looked for his teacher, but the old toad had begun to work on the Beowolves, as Blake and Ruby slashed and chopped at the beasts. Suddenly, a horrific hiss sounded behind him, as the monster Scorpion rushed to deliver a killing blow.

 **CRASH!**

Jaune's arms were spread eagle, his face contorted with anger, as he defended his friend with his body. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my friends!" The Stinger gave a loud snap, and broke away after hitting Jaune's body, which now glowed with a soft light, as if Jaune himself was a living shield. Running, the blonde ducked under the claws, grabbed his sword, and proceeded to cut through the underbelly of the monster, ducking out the other side as it collapsed.

Bran felt his vision fade in and out, but with a grit of his teeth, he slammed his fire covered arm to his chest, and screamed in pain. The fire seared the wound, stopping the blood flow and sealing the wound up mostly, before he ran to Weiss and put his fists up. With a yell, he slammed his large claws into one creature's leg, hearing it pop out of place, before his tail swung out and caught a second one. The Beowolves were the only ones remaining, and soon, the Huntsmen and Huntresses were victorious, with Master Jaraiya sitting on a rock and smoking on his pipe.

Yang raced over, his eyes wide, as Bran slipped down to sit on the grass, holding his chest with a painful look on his face. "Oooh... damn this hurts... Hey, Ren, Jaune. Do me a huge favor, never get hurt in the chest. God, this hurts like a sonofabitch. Ow... ow ow ow..." With one hand gripping the side of a tree, he never felt so weak, mainly due to the fact that most of his aura was gone, his blood was missing a few pints, and there was also the fact that he had never had to fight so many things before while half tired.

"Hmm... You always were a bit headstrong, rushing into fights when you had no weapon, no plan... hmph, young fool." Jaraiya, puffing on his pipe, looked over at the teenager, before slowly waddling to ward him with a calm, untroubled look upon his face. With a huff, the old man then sat down, before looking at him. "...Your father would be proud, seeing you rush in to save everyone. You might be a foolish young whippersnapper, but you are also your father's child."

Bran smiled as he leaned back on a tree, one hand slowly massaging his aching chest, nodding. "...It was good to fight beside you, Master Sarutobi."

For a moment, neither of them seemed to be willing to say more, as Weiss and Yang slowly moved closer and sat down by them, taking a breather, and were joined by everyone. The battle, intense as it had been, had taken only a few minutes, and now they were ready to go home.

Soon, Jaraiya stood up and walked over to a large, old oak tree. Everyone else, confused, stared at the old man, as Bran blinked and watched, then gasped. "Master... is that where...?!"

"Indeed, my boy... It will take time, but I believe you can master this weapon. You already have proven you can wield power wisely, and can pass it on... Traits the old Lizard Tribes were known to instill in every Chieftian. You also have the crazy stupid mind set to nearly kill yourself trying to save a friend, much like your father... You deserve to wield her boy, and wield her well."

Out of the trunk of the hollow tree, Jaraiya drew out the strangest looking weapon the group had ever seen: It looked like a massive great sword, but the hilt was more like a container, holding not just one blade, but 6. On the end of the handle, there hung a gem like object that glittered gently. Each blade was over 5 feet long, able to cut through Grimm with ease. All together, the 6 sword blades could easily carve through DeathStalker armor.

Bran took the sword from Jaraiya, who looked at the boy and nodded, letting him place it on his back. As he did so, he then took a moment to relish in the feeling of the sword on his back, before taking the handle and swinging it to his front in one hand, before nodding as he stood there. "Feels like it was made for me..."

For a moment, Jaraiya chuckled, then reached back inside the Oak and retrieved a second one, which Bran took with a nod. Swinging both blades in his arms, he twisted the handles, before feeling the blades swing back and form into claws for his hands, able to swipe much better than even an Ursa. Slamming the blades together with his palms, Bran felt the two blades shift, before he held... a massive Tesla Cannon on one arm. Heavy, devastating, and pure lethality, it would come in handy... when he could hold it up long enough, as he almost dropped it from sheer weight.

"Wow, Bran... that thing is incredible! What is it?" Jaune had stood up, helping his friend to switch it back to sword form, before placing both on his back in a cross form, as the Faunus smiled sadly.

"My great grandfather made them, before the Great War I was told... he called them Shesha. That Which Remains." Slowly, Bran sat back down, as Yang, Weiss, and the others all nodded, agreeing that if anything was going to remain after a battle, it would be that weapon. Jaraiya looked at the boy, and chuckled, reaching to sip from the flask in his robe. Indeed, his student was unique; the young optimist that all men can be when they fight for what they believe in.

* * *

"Got everything, Jaune? I hate leaving stuff behind, then having to come back for it. Plus, I am not coming back for that stupid pillow of yours again." Bran stared at his friend, who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on... Ren, you ready to go?"

Nodding, the boy had his flowers for Nora ready in some packaging, as Weiss smiled and walked over to them, her hands behind her back. Bran, checking the engine with the hood up, was leaned over with his back to her, when the girl grabbed his waist.

"DAH!" **BANG!** "Ow! Damn it all to the hell of Grimm!" The Faunus slid out of the hood, looking at his girlfriend, who merely kept hugging him with that small, sweet smile on her face. He could never hate when she was happy, but he could be upset when he got hurt. In the end, he gave up the impossible and kissed her forehead, as Yang walked over and thumped the hood down, then took a seat on it.

"So, this is your car eh? Mmm... Mama likes this a lot." She grinned and stroked over the flames, leaning over to check the exhaust vents and see how well they were-

 **WHIK-CHISSHH!**

"YEEEK!" Yang held her ass with one hand, as she slid off the car. Bran had just used his tail to slap her on her ass like with a whip! Her cheeks burned bright red, as did Weiss', while Bran only crossed his arms.

"Rule number one, asses do not stay on my car hood unless you plan to slide over them to get to the other side. Rule two, there are no exceptions to Rule Number One."

Walking to the driver side, the Faunus smiled to himself, as Weiss and Yang climbed in the passenger side, with Weiss taking the front seat having called it before Yang. Blake, Ruby and Ren all stood by, waiting for them to finish, before they also came over and climbed in the back. Jaune, having taken a seat by the driver side, was smushed against the window until he tilted his hips, as did most of the girls.

"Alright, everyone, hold on tight!" Bran gave a clear warning, as Weiss looked around, frowning when she saw no buckles or seat belts.

"Uh... Bran, where are the safety harnasses?"

"Oh... uh, I never had a chance to add them. I was too busy with... stuff."

"WHAT?!"

 **VRRRROOOM!** "Ok, here we go!"

"Bran, this is not legal, we nee-EEEEEEKKKKK!"

Jaraiya chuckled as he sat on a rock, his eyes staring at the shrinking dust cloud that marked his student's driving. He slowly walked back to the cave, before taking out a Scroll from his robe and sighing. Dialing a number, he closed his eyes and rubbed his wrinkled face. "...Ozpin, I believe I will have that drink with you."

* * *

 **Fun Fact: This chapter took me most of the day, because I just had so few paths to pick from, how to best end this chapter. Plus, the Fight scene was very tough, since I wanted to show that without his weapons, Bran can still fight... just not very well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, take two! So, this chapter WOULD have been out yesterday, but there was the problem that, for some reason, my laptop could not bring back the progress I had made. Irritating? Absolutely. Not to mention the fact that I have been sick the past few days, so it doesn't help me out when I feel awful and just want to make this chapter one of the best. In any case, welcome, dear friends, to Chapter 10.**

 **Now, I have mentioned this before, but if you or someone you know would like to have a special scene or a chapter that you have in mind, send me a PM or write it in your review. If you want, you can even guest star in my Intros! I already have our first guest set up, but it will take some time before we can get to that point. Work and business are just as important as fanfics to me.**

 **So when we last left the heroes, Ren, Jaune, and Bran had all gone on a training trip to get stronger, but ended up with Jaune gaining the Chain Shield Stygios, Team RWBBY meeting with Bran's old Teacher, a bit of history on Bran's past, as well as said Faunus getting his tribe's Chieftain Weapon, the Shesha, and finally, Blake and Bran agreeing to being only friends. With his two guy friends ready to ask their team mates out, the Lizard Faunus has begun a new day of Beacon.**

 **How will it fair? How did the romancing of said partners go? Find out now!**

* * *

 **THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.**

"Jaune, stop hitting the table with your head. It is undignified."

"Says the man who is shoveling eggs, biscuits and gravy, sausage, and bacon into his jaw with the speed of a tiger."

"Shut up, Ren. I'm starving. Unlike you, I skipped dinner last night. Jaune here doesn't even eat that much anyway, and he would be better off if he did!"

 **THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.**

"Jaune, it was not that bad." Ren patted his leader's back, as he smiled slightly, trying to cheer up his mood with little success. For a while, the Faunus stared at them both , chewing down his food slowly before finally sighing and drinking down his first glass of Orange Juice.

"Ok, what the hell happened?"

* * *

 _Jaune stood there, his hands shaking as he watched Pyrrha finishing up her last bit of writing in a journal, her long red hair in that beautiful tail that seemed to sway in the wind with a wonderful aroma of cinnamon and spiced cookies. His eyes closed as he gently, slowly inhaled her scent, trying to stay calm and failing to even keep his level of nervousness, getting more and more worried._

 _Suddenly, Pyrrha looked over and saw him, and her voice broke through his mist of fear: "Ah... hello, Jaune. You seem worried? Is Cardin trying to do something to you?"_

 _"H...Huh? Oh, no no! Just... I ah... erm..." Jaune felt his legs turn to lead, as his arms went to stone. He could not move, could not do anything but stand there, his arms behind his back, as Pyrrha laughed sweetly and walked over._

 _"Jaune, you can talk to me about anything, you know." Her green eyes looked into his blue ones, and the boy felt the weight begin to lift. Slowly, his hand lifted up, as a smile grew on his face, as the three flowers were still as fresh and as beautiful as the moment he picked them._

 _"What... Jaune, they are beautiful! I love these types of flowers!" Her whole face seemed to become even brighter, beauty undescribable. Her eyes closed, she never saw Jaune lean in and begin to ask if she would go out with him. Instead, he somehow lost his balance, tripped, and the two landed on the floor._

 _Jaune could have not felt any worse, but then he realized his lips were on something very soft. Something that was getting warm. Something that was slightly parted in a gasp... and breathing. Ohhh... crap._

 _His eyes slowly opened, and he realized... he was on top of Pyrrha, two of the flowers crushed by his hand and even worse, he was kissing.. he was lip locked with PYRRHA NICOS!_

* * *

"After that, I ran out of the room, and spent the rest of the night outside. I haven't even looked for Pyrrha to apologize... she probably wants nothing to do with me." The boy had his head in his arms, frowning with the memory still fresh in his mind.

"Nora and I came back from... uh... our session... and we found Pyrrha on the floor. She wouldn't say anything, just took a shower, climbed in bed and went to sleep. she seemed... either shocked or very happy." Ren had the decency to blush, as he cleared his throat and sipped on his own drink, as Bran gave him a sour look.

"You and Nora are already doing it? God, Ren, pace yourself... that is way too fast, even if you are dating someone like her."

"WHAT?! NO! No no, we were just kissing!" The boy looked absolutely shocked and horrified that his friend would imply that he and Nora would do such a thing! Jaune finally cracked a smile, as Bran chuckled and looked over, showing that trickster smile he once had, during the week when he and Weiss had been dating in secret. The teen had taken a marker, made a snake face on his tail tip, then scared both Weiss and Nora with it.

Ren glared, before Bran stood up, and grabbed more food from the nearby serving area, returning with a fully loaded tray. Jaune, his stomach growling, went with him, his daily bowl of cereal coming with a few eggs, some fried rice, and a side of toast. Immediately, as they sat down, the two began to devour their food, as Ren rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. "You two feed off of each other like Bran feeds of off the free food here."

"Awww, Ren, I feel the love..." he smirked, as the Faunus chewed down his meal with gusto, smacking his lips as he swallowed down shovellings of rice, while Jaune started to copy him. As they both ate, Ren looked up and smirked, as he watched the girl behind Bran tapping her arm with a look of slight annoyance.

Suddenly, with a rapid move, Weiss sat beside her boyfriend and watched as he swallowed down some gravy and bacon covered biscuits, making him nearly choke from the way he tried to hide his stuffing. The girl leaned her head on her hand, watching as the boy chomped down a bit more, before drinking some juice to clear his throat. Before he could speak, Weiss slipped her fingers on his lips, then licked off some remaining gravy off her finger.

"You really need to stop hiding when you are starving, Bran... You always try to hide yourself from us girls, but Yang and I do get worried... especially when you nearly choke trying to hide it from me!" The girl frowned at him, before she stood up to get her own food. Bran sat there, looking at her for a while, before hitting his head next to his tray.

"How does she do that...?! I couldn't even smell her perfume this time! I... oh, yea, because you had Nora all over you, I kept smelling HER on you, Ren." The boy coughed and blushed, chewing on a bagel as the boys were soon joined by the girls, with Yang and Weiss taking seats beside him. The usual talk was gone, as Jaune and Pyrrha seemed unable to look at each other, and Nora was hugging on Ren as tightly as she could.

"Not even spring, and romance is blossoming, eh Ruby?" Yang nudged her sister, who giggled and nodded, while Weiss and Bran chewed on a plate of buttered rolls together, Yang occationally stealing some bacon from Bran's tray. The two teams seemed more placid, before Bran hit his hand and grinned.

"Jaune, Ruby, why don't all of us go on a huge road trip to Vale? We can go visit some shops (Weiss blinked and sat up with that information), go to a nice Dance Club (Yang grinned and nodded), and maybe even do some Karoeke! I always did like singing... Plus, there is this... uh, never mind! I just wanna go check out this one store by myself, guys!" He laughed nervously, as Weiss and Yang looked at him, before frowning. Before they could ask, Jaune stood up and nodded, as did Ruby.

"Sounds like one heck of a plan!"

* * *

"AHHH!" Weiss clung to the side of the door, her eyes wide as she held the handle as tightly as she could, as Salamander raced down the road with speeds that made the Nevermore she and Ruby had ridden on seem so much slower. The car was small, and with both teams having to essentially ride on each other's laps, Weiss was the only one who had no one but Bran to cling to, and he was driving!

Blake was stretched over the three laps of the people, to save room, as she held onto Yang's legs, whose lap was holding Ruby. Nora and Ren were in the middle, the girl sitting on the guy's lap. They seemed to enjoy that, but Jaune and Pyrrha? They would not even look in the same direction, trying to hide the fact that both were blushing brightly.

 **SCCCRRRRRRT! VROOOM!**

Salamander's power turning and massive speed fueled engine revved and roared, sounding more like a Grimm that had clawed its way from some forgotten hole near the pits of hell than a car that was built for speed and travel. As it was, the only one who was not in a grimace or blushing was Bran, who gave his biggest grins while driving. "Remind me to teach you how to drive, Ruby! It feels awesome!"

"THE HELL YOU WILL, SHE WOULD KILL US ALL!" Weiss gave her boyfriend a terrified look, as Yang and Ruby laughed at that idea, Ren and Nora bouncing the hardest when he hit bumps. The car never dropped below 90mph, and through out it all, both teams wondered if this was just a way to get Weiss to loosen up.

* * *

In the city, Bran parked them near a small park, before stepping outside and cracking his back. "Ahhhh... the feeling of a good drive! I missed that feeling! Reminds me when I used to deliver Dust for the shops! I wonder if Pops is still open...?"

Weiss, Ruby, and the others slowly climbed out, shaking from the intense effort that had hit their bodies Jaune and Ren, having been somewhat used to it, were able to recover the fastest, but Ren took a moment to help Nora stand straight. "Ooooh... that was a better rush than flying on my hammer! But not as good a rush as..."

Here, the girl smiled and slid closer, her hand intertwining with Ren's. The other girls smiled, before Yang walked over and nudged Bran's side. "So, where are we going first, my scaled sweet talker? Clubs, Kareoke, shopping?"

"Actually, I have to check one shop, then we can do what ever the girls feel like doing! Don't worry, just wait for me here!" The teen turned to leave, when Weiss and Yang grabbed his shoulders and held him there, his legs running in place. The others watched with sweat drops falling down their heads, confused as to why he seemed so unwilling to show them this shop.

"Nope, you gotta show us everything! Come on, now, let's see this mysterious shop!" Yang grinned, as Weiss nodded at him. The boy seemed ready to reject that, but even Ruby and Blake nodded, wanting to see as well. Jaune, his hands in his pocket, merely shrugged and smiled.

"It is something interesting, I guess. Won't take us too much longer, really, right Bran?"

"You traitor."

* * *

"Welcome to Madia's Manga Mix! How may I help- BRAN! You big jerk, where have you been!?" The owner of the store was a fox Faunus, her eyes as big as the female leads her store had. However, her big eyes and big fluffy tail were nothing compared to the big chest she had, which made Yang feel... really small, and Weiss was about to have size complexes just looking at her!

"Hey, Auntie M. I haven't been around much, since I started Beacon... I guess it had been a while-MMPH! NOT AGAIN!" His smiling face was very sweet, but her arms had pulled the boy into her cleavage, and his muffled shouts were bouncing around in her canyon. Dressed in a black silk Kimono, she looked like as if she were more of a manga character herself, than the owner of a shop. Her grin, just as foxy as her tail, was diminished when she saw the girls who came in behind the teen.

"Who are these, Bran? You know I dislike it when you bring friends and NOT call me!" Her eyes looked down at the teen, whom she released from her death grip. The teen flattened his hair and sighed, before walking to Yang and Weiss.

"This is Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee, my girlfriends. That there is my some what adopted little sister and leader of my team, Ruby Rose, and that is Blake Belladonna. Over there are Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune." Bran rattled their names off calmly, as the woman seemed to look at Weiss with... a cauious look of distain. "Oh, and our teams... I belong on Team RWBBY, with Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and me, and Jaune leads Team JNPR."

"You made a few friends, I see... ohh, and I see these two are newly in love, eh?" Madia smiled and moved over, pushing Nora and Ren closer together, as the girl nodded and grinned, while Ren rubbed his shoulders calmly.

"Y...yes miss... how did you know?"

"My dear boy, I read romance novels, and I am a Faunus. I can tell when two people are in love, and you two smell of each other so deeply, I wonder if you two haven't..."

"N...no, we have not!"

Bran smiled and slipped off down one aisle, as the rest of his team spread out to check out the strange, more-than-books-store. One shelf had toys for kids, while a much deeper shelf, more of an adult hight, seemed to hold body sized pillows.. and then Yang saw that they had naked anime characters on them, which she stuffed back up there.

"Ah, the Love Pillow. For the single person OR the taken whose lover is gone away for a while... very popular with those who are Hunters, or married to them." The woman winked at Yang, who shook her head, smiling to herself as she walked down the aisle more.

Weiss, her eyes searching her own choice of aisle, saw heels that looked somewhat cuter than the fashion stores she usually came to. There were other things, like mini skirts, shirts, and all things that, while most was cheesy, some of it looked rather chic. One item she came to was a small figurine of a girl in a strange outfit, with a ball of energy having been crafted of some stone to make it look like she was casting a spell.

"So... what is your wish with my nephew?"

Weiss nearly dropped the figurine, as she put it back and looked at Midea, who had her arms crossed under her bosom. Her eyes looked at the girl coldly, and for a moment, Weiss thought how similar she had looked at Bran, before she got to know him.

"What do you me-"

"I know the Schnee don't normally date Faunus. I know your father uses Faunus Labor. It doesn't matter to me, but it does offend me when someone I care about is being taken advantage of. What. Are. Your. Intents?"

Weiss felt her whole body go cold. She realized that, with a start, this woman was not attacking, but defending the boy. She could not read people like Bran, but she did sense the fear for the boy coming out of her, as she gulped.

"I... I love Bran. He makes me smile, and when I was selfish and rude, he... well, he saw that part of me, but when he saved me, I began to think maybe Faunus could be nice... and when he saved me from bullies, he just... he is my knight, and I am so scared to lose him." As she spoke, Weiss felt her head lower in shame, as her cheeks blazed hotter and hotter.

Slowly, the Faunus woman's hand lifted the girl's chin, and looked in her eyes. Slowly, the small frown was gone, as a smile formed on her face. "That is a nice reason.. just don't break his heart, or i'll devour your heart."

Weiss went white as a sheet, as the woman walked off, Bran ahead of her as he browsed through the dozens of books to she watched, she saw them talk, with the girl giving a strange wave of her hand, the other covering her mouth as she grinned. Bran turned a dark red and shook his head, trying to deny something, as the woman giggled at his face. As she watched, the woman gave the boy a hug and poked his nose, which made him roll his eyes, but a smile formed on his face regardless.

Yang and Ruby looked over the toys that there were there, as well as the hundreds of figurines, flags, posters... and saw Bran pick up one poster from where he was, as well as two box sets of two different series in magna, three box sets of videos, and a small figurine of what looked like a cyborg with two large swords.

"Heheh... I think he came here for his Auntie, and stayed for the books... wonder what he bought," Yang said, rubbing her hair as the boy put them on the counter, then used a small credit card to pay for them all. Suddenly, he thumped his hand, before going to check on Jaune. The girls, seeing Midea distracted, walked over to look... and turned dark red.

"A... a book series about... a high school maid and an outsider, and its a romance? And... Mo...n...?" Ruby blinked as she tried to read the next box set, but Yang held it and read it off herself.

"Monster Musume no Iru... Everyday Life with Monster Girls? What... oh my god!"

Weiss blinked and looked, as did the others.. and turned dark red. On the back of one book was a girl with a snake tail instead of legs, but she was... she was topless!

"...Bran is a closet pervert."

* * *

 **A bit short, but I didn't have much desire to do more than make this a comedic chapter. I figured we should have a bit of laughs from how serious the last few chapters were.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, a friend of mine told me that Jaune and Bran seem to be more and more like brothers. How Jaune and Bran seem to be acting like a pair of knights. I actually kind of wanted to see Jaune become like a supreme knight. Yea, the whole series so far has made him out to be more like a comic relief, but honestly, I like him. To me, I wanted him to be the Knight in Training, who is always learning something: Fighting, Love, or even how to just not die!**

 **Bran, meanwhile, is supposed to be like his teacher, but with both of them at the same age, its hard for them not to resort to being friends who teach other what they can. Bran learns that sometimes, you can't have all the answers. Sometimes there is no answer. Sometimes, it is best to rely on your friend, just as they rely on you.**

 **My answer, to be frank, is this: Bran and Jaune are teammates, friends, and teacher and student. More than that, however, is a secret that neither of them know is coming...**

 **What could this secret be? Well, sadly, I won't be spoiling it here. You just have to read on, and watch for clues. With that said, we move on to Chapter 11 of the new arc: "A Day About Town".**

 **As for everyone who favors and follows this story, thank you.**

 **I love making a story that gets so many people wanting to see what happens next, especially since i never was THAT skilled as a writer... I was always more of a reader. But, to everyone who likes, thank you.**

* * *

Bran swung the bag onto his back, sighing with a small smile on his face. He had expected the day to go a bit weider, since the girls had just met his "Auntie M", but all that had really come out of that was that Yang teased him about Weiss' chest being the exact opposite of hers. The poor girl had gotten angry and a bit defensive, trying to say that even if she was not big, she still had personality. Ruby only had chuckled as Blake merely crossed her arms and said that looks were just one thing, as was personality.

Jaune and his team had just laughed, as Bran led them to a new shop, hoping to buy some new clothes for himself and also for the girls. Jaune and Pyrrha, having tried to enter the shop door together, had nearly fallen over when they collided, then jumped back and apologized profusely. Jaune, his face turning red, let Pyrrha go in first, never seeing the look of worry on her face, but someone else did: Bran.

As everyone began to shop around for new clothes, Bran and Jaune picked out clothes to train in, as Bran's Gi was now stitched up too much for it to be more than a good clothing for shopping. Picking up a dark blue head band, Bran also got a sleeveless vest the same color, black arm warmers that reached from his wrists to mid way of his shoulders, a pair of baggy dark colored cargoes, two-toed black socks, and paired those with the last minute Geta Sandals he had bought back at the Manga store. To best cover the whole outfit, and make himself look cooler, Bran purchased a dark blue trench coat and tore the sleeves off, flexing himself in his new look.

After buying and dressing in his new outfit, Bran looked at Jaune, who had done very little to change his appearance, beyond changing the color of his jeans from blue to a black color. Bran chuckled as he gave a fighting pose, the head band having been tied around his left shoulder. The blonde whistled and gave a thumbs up, which the Faunus returned.

"Ok, now we just gotta discuss the issue at hand. Stop avoiding Pyrrha."

"W...what? I'm not avoiding her. I just... maybe I offended her and she just... i mean, she is Pyrrha Nikos and I..." Jaune rubbed his hair slowly, looking a bit conflicted as to what he should say. He wanted to say that he was worried about her, that he wanted to reverse time and just give the flowers and say she looked beautiful, not try to be so suave. Instead, he could only face the fact that Pyrrha did not want anything to do with him.

"I could tell you to stop being so down, but guess what? Girls dig that whole brooding stuff. Well, most girls I think. The 'deep emotional scarred man, whose very soul is stained with the mistakes of his past, and whom has no love to confide in,' was always a trope i saw getting a lot of women to chase after him." The Faunus leaned back on the counter, seeing Pyrrha off to the side, who had been searching through some red dresses when she heard them, and was now watching over with a frown.

"Personally I was sure that because I don't have that emotional baggage, I was more charming to girls. I mean, when you don't got some one who can be more emotional than you, then would that not be more manly and sexy?" Jaune looked at him, a small smirk on his face. Bran, his face split by a grin, laughed as he punched his friend's shoulder.

"There we go! Now that is the Jaune I know! No more of this emo, I don't wanna hurt Pyrrha's feelings, sack of bull shit any more! Go on, try and talk to her. Who knows, you might even get lucky for a second kiss! Remember, my first kiss was with Weiss, and then she kissed me that second time when you guys were spying on us."

"Well, that could- HEY! It was not our fault we walked in on you two smooching! Nora just wanted to have proof that there could be romance between anyone."

"Pfft. That really does not surprise me."

The two walked to the door, as Pyrrha smiled, her hand slowly rising to her chest and holding it there. So maybe it was merely a misunderstanding...

Outside the shop, Bran and Jaune were up against a tree, as Nora and Ren came out, the girl bouncing with her hand in Ren's as she held a bag in her hand. Ren, his eyes locked on Bran's, merely shrugged, his blush stating that his girlfriend had just modeled for him privately. Weiss, her hands ladened with bags, was followed by Yang, who also had many bags. Ruby and Blake were the only ones who came out as they went in: Empty handed. At the very end, Pyrrha returned, her hands holding a single bag, but she seemed more interested in the group than what she had bought.

"Ok, everyone, next stop, I vote for N-" was all Yang could say, when Bran blinked and sniffed the air. His tail flicked as he turned around slowly, as everyone seemed to look at him. For a moment, he would continue to sniff, his eyes closed as he seemed to focus.

"Anyone else smell... burning? Like, bad smoke coming from near by?"

* * *

Bran and Jaune led the charge, with Jaune following Bran's lead as he smelled the fire out. Soon, they located the source: A large apartment was burning, and a small crowd had gathered around the entrance. People called for water buckets, as someone demanded to know where the fire department was. Yang nearly gasped as she watched, Weiss' eyes turning wide as she stared. The two teams were horrified at the massive fire, and even worse, they then heard the screams.

"Some one help!"

"Please save my child at least!"

Bran and Jaune's eyes turned into orbs of horror, as the others began to gasp and try to form a plan. However, the two looked at each other, before the Faunus reached into his vest and held a mask to his friend, a simple, half face one, that would protect against smoke and other air dangers, who tied it on, and a second one slid on the darker teen's face. Ren, looking over, blinked and tried to grab Bran's shoulder, but soon, the duo had run off, right to the building.

Jaune, holding his shields in his arms, was the first to break through the crowd, as Bran followed behind him. The duo then kicked in the doors and ran inside, as Bran led his friend using his tail. Seeing that the stair well was blocked by fire, he summoned his Semblance, feeling his whole arm turn to Ice. Rushing forward, he punched through the flames, dying them back as the two rushed toward the first of several cries.

Soon, the two found a small girl, whom Bran helped on Jaune's back. The blonde, nodding, took off back down the stairs, putting the girl outside to get fresh air, as the crowd began to plead with any god that listened that the two would not only survive, but save everyone.

Bran and Jaune worked fast, trying to grab people by two and threes. Women and children, a few old men, they were soon free. The final cry was of a young woman in a room blocked by a wall of flaming wood. Even if they had time to cut through the wood, the buildings ominous creaking told the Faunus that the whole place could collapse. So, swallowing his fear, he turned to his friend.

"Run down the stairs and get out of here! I got ... half a plan!'

"But Bran, if this place-"

"Damn it Jaune, this was an order! GO!"

The blonde looked at his friend, who had taken his swords from his back, and changed them into their claw forms. Nodding, he rushed out of the building, as he heard the Faunus crack through the wood with his furious swipes. Landing outside, he turned and looked at the building, whose creaking had become stronger. The two remaining members of both teams had finally pushed their way through, as Pyrrha hugged Jaune tightly. Without a single thought, Bran did the same, his arms tightly squeezing her.

 **CRREEEEKKKK-RASH-BOOOOOM!**

The building began to break, before the roof caved and the whole building began to fall down. Weiss screamed and fell to her knees, as Yang felt her whole form turn to stone. Ruby screamed and covered her mouth, as the others could only stare in shock... as a dark blur jumped from the doorway and rolled over and over, crashing into Weiss and Yang with a pair of groans.

Bran, his trench coat now somewhat singed and smelling like burned leather, was slightly smoking, his hair was a mess, and he had lost his mask. His whole face was covered in soot, and he was alive, as was the Deer Faunus woman whom had taken to holding his neck in the rush. For a moment, the girl slowly looked around, then stood up and nearly began to cry in gratitude, as the Lizard Faunus shook his hair and shivered.

"That... was not very fun.. ow, my neck..." Cracking and popping the bones, Bran smiled as the Faunus woman hugged his chest and ran to her husband, who hugged her tightly and swung her in love. Weiss, her eyes full of tears, reached up to his face, as everyone looked on in kindness over this-

 **WHOO-SLAP!**

Never mind.

"BRAN YOU BIG JACKASS! You could have died, or... you could have let Jaune die! I... you... I hate you so much!" The girl stomped off and glared at the ground, walking back to her bags and grabbing them, her whole pose like that of a very pissed off girl.

"I think that is her way of saying, Thank god you didn't die. Hehe..." Jaune smiled, not realizing he and Pyrrha still were close together, their arms around each other's backs. Bran held his cheek and rubbed it slowly, wincing as he did so. Yang, her arms crossed, merely glared at him with a bit of frustration.

"I will never understand women."

* * *

"So... what are you reading Bran?"

The two teams had come to a small dance club to relax, but Bran had no desire to dance, Weiss was still VERY upset, and Jaune and Pyrrha, having realized they were still hugging, were off in a separate corner of the room to speak in private. That left Ren and Nora, Yang, Ruby and Blake to go dancing. At first, all the Schnee had done was sit there, sipping her drink in a lit booth with Bran, who had opened up one of his box sets to start reading.

Turning a red color, Bran looked over and rubbed his hair. He felt guilty about going off to save someone and making Weiss and Yang worry, but Yang always forgave him and others really quickly. Weiss, however, was more difficult to convince to do so. After a while of begging for Weiss to forgive him, and being ignored, he had chosen to remain silent. The teen had been trying, but if he could not fix it, he may as well just let her cool off. And with her asking, he figured he may as well assume she was.

"It's about this high schooler who works as a maid. She's very much strict, and she has to be this really tough person at school, but at work, she puts on this mask of being the servant of people. Eventually, she gets found by a guy named Ushi, who is like, the most annoying person she knows. He is cold, every girl seems to like him, but he ends up breaking their hearts. And he knows her big secret. The whole series is about her daily life of trying to deal with him and work, and he is like her stalker, but he also defends her and protects her... its very funny."

Suddenly, Bran realized that he'd begun to babble, and looked down, his eyes back on the page. Slowly, the weight on the seat shifted, as Weiss moved over and sat by him, leaning in to read the pages.

"Why are there so many pictures?"

"Because that is manga for you."

"Why is everything backwards?"

"Manga."

"So Manga is backward comic stuff?"

"Well... i guess, yea. That is a way to put it."

The two of them sat there, reading for a while, when Weiss put her head on his shoulder and sniffed deeply.

"You smell like ash and smoke."

"Is that bad?"

"No. You make it... very manly." Weiss smiled slightly, a blush on her face as Bran's hand slowly stroked her hair, her own hand taking his place to hold it open. The two sat there longer, the couple drawing some eyes that were both kind and happy to see a duo in love, and then there were some... less than kind eyes. More than once, a person snickered at a bad joke someone else made.

"Bran... let's get out of here. I can get Yang, you can get Jaune... we can get everyone and-" was what Weiss had begun to say, when several guys had seemed to appear from the shadows. One of them reeked of alcohol, as he slid up to her.

"Hey, schweet heart, hows about you and me get to know each other?"

Weiss glared and moved away from him, as Bran helped her go through the other way. However, the other men grabbed her arm and held her there, as the man moved in, with one guy pushing Bran off.

"Come on, cutie, just let us talk to you without the brooding book worm~," his voice was a dull and drunken slurr, as he moved in and pushed his hand on her shoulder. Yang, seeing her friend being tormented, walked over with Ruby and the rest, when suddenly Bran's hand pulled Weiss to his chest.

 **(A/N: I recommend here you all play Kaichou wa Maid-sama's Main Theme right here. Not the opening, the OST's "Main Theme" )**

"Sorry, gentlemen. This girl is mine... and so is that one. Now, before you all three get spanked like the little brats you are... I recommend you learn this: Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xaio Long belong to Bran Spaltung, the Lizard Faunus of Team RWBBY. Our leader is Ruby Rose, and our friends are Team JNPR. If you insist on being so rude... I will end you all here."

The men stared, a bit of fear going up their spines as they stepped back. Yang and Weiss stared at Bran, who slowly walked away, his one hand holding his bag of books, and the other one on his book. As he left, he turned back to the club goers.

"And that goes for everyone else here... Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Blake, shall we go out? I believe Jaune and Pyrrha are a bit... distracted," he smirked, as he looked over at the blonde who was holding Pyrrha's hand under the table, both of them blushing a dark red as they followed, with Ren and Nora close behind. Yang grinned and poked her elbow into Bran's side, as he smiled slightly, feeling a bit manly from that proclamation.

"Some one had some fun with that little speech."

"Yea... I guess I did so."

"Thank you, Bran... that felt... really nice."

"Anything for you both. I mean it. I might be your crazy scaled sweetheart, but I can also kick some ass when it needs some kicking. Right Nora?"

"Yep! And I will so wanna join when you do!"

The two teams walked out, leaving behind only the shocked looks of everyone, including one dark haired male who had been drinking at the bar when he had heard the names being said. Wiping his face, Qrow stood up and smirked to himself.

"So... my neice got herself a boyfriend, and he is openly dating the youngest Schnee, the heiress, eh? Must be one hell of a night for them all..."

* * *

 **Yes, I decided to have a little addition of Qrow, just to mix things up... hehe.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 comes around, and man, I have to admit once more: If you thought you liked it, imagine how I feel! I still have so many chapters to do, so many twists to give, so much drama and so much love! You guys really make me happy to write at least a chapter a day. If I ever had been told that I could get addicted to writing chapters for a story about a character like Bran and his involvement with Team RWBY (Or RWBBY now, I suppose), I would have never believed that. Now, as I sit here and chew on super spicy BBQ chicken, drinking down milk to keep from having blisters on my tongue, I feel a bit happy that every thing I do is liked so well.**

 **Now, I know I mentioned that Bran and Jaune have a secret that affects them both. Will I spoil what it is? No thanks, I would prefer not to end up like that Star Wars Spoiler who got hospitalized in Great Britain. (Jesus, you people can scare us Anime Weebados) But I will mention that you should not expect it to show up any time soon. Following the path I have set out for now, I want you all to keep enjoying the story, always have fun with it, and never stop believing that you "can break your limits," as Cloud would say.**

 **Another thing I meant to mention a few chapters ago, Shesha is an actual mythological being, which is said to be the Buddhist legend of a snake that controls the flow of the Universe, and is a part of Vishra. (Seriously, how do they spell these names...) Shesha as a weapon was always a name i liked, but there were other choices I had. Another was a reference to the "Tales of" series, to reference "Vespiria" with the name of Dein Nomos. However, the name means "Immortal Law Defender" and with Bran... I really doubt he would go about defending laws.**

 **Another name was Azurel, which i believe is how you spell the Spanish word for Blue. While the original idea did make sense, what with Bran being mostly in dark blue clothing. However, there seemed to be a theme of mythos in most of the characters weapons being named after such things like Thor's Hammer (Nora). After a while of debating, I chose to go with Shesha, but now I wonder what you guys think. Here is the poll to decide:**

 **Do you guys want Bran's weapon to be named Azurel (If I am spelling that correctly) or Shesha?**

 **On to the chapter!**

* * *

"Mmm... good lunch idea, Bran," said Jaune around a large bite of cheese and meat, his burger sitting on his plate as he, Ren, and the others sat in a large restaurant/Dust shop named the Oasis. Ruby and Blake were busy slurping down chocolate shakes, as Pyrrha ate a moderately healthy chicken sandwich. Nora and Ren were sharing a large plate of spiced potatoes and tacos, as Weiss, Bran, and Yang had three of their own burgers served on one plate, with a second one holding their fries.

"No problem. I used to deliver Dust here. I know the owner here pretty well. She used to talk to me about her customers while I dropped the deliveries off. Some times, we would share a plate of food. I usually took the burger, but there were some days it was so busy, we could barely say "Hello" and "Goodbye." His hands held the massive sandwich carefully, the stacks of meat slightly too big for even a triple cheeseburger.

"How many people do you know around town?" Yang drank down some soda before asking her question, her veggie burger back on her plate as she licked her fingers off. Weiss, having only wanted a small salad, was finally persuaded to get a small cheeseburger, was cleaning her hands with a napkin, as she looked at him.

"Mmm... I think about 5 of the Dust Shop owners, the owner of Oasis, a dairy farmer who died a year ago from old age and whose daughter took every chance to learn about Faunus from me, and... hmm... I guess Mother Savina. Plus the orphans, unless they got adopted and there are new ones." Having bitten into his burger, he never saw Ruby look over at him in a bit of shock and awe.

"You know people at an orphanage?"

"Yep. I went there as I finished a delivery. It was in the middle of winter about 2 years ago..."

* * *

 _Bran sighed as he turned down the lane of the road for the tenth time in ten minutes. A job that should have taken only five minutes to deliver, then get back to Auntie M's for dinner was now turning into a nightmare thanks to the freak blizzard that had just popped up about half way through the job. His delivery was fine, but now he had gotten lost. Some places he recognized, but so much of it was different than when he was a kid, it was so hard. And with the snow blowing, and the ice, he was better off trying to catch deer without his ha-_

 _Suddenly, he saw a shadow dart in front of him, and slammed on the breaks. Having only been driving about 25 mph, he stopped very quickly, before he stepped out of the looked around. Even with the Faunus eyes that could see anything in a person, he took a while to realize there was a child huddled against his car, trying to either not get hit, or avoid the blizzard. Frowning, the Faunus slid off his massive winter coat and pulled it over the child._

 _"Come on, kid... climb in the passenger side, before we both freeze to death." His hand reached over, as the boy sniffed and looked up, his big eyes full of confusion. For a moment, he seemed worried, but then took his hand, as the Faunus helped him to the side door and opened it for him. Immediately, the heater blasted them both, and the child nearly hurt himself twice trying to get inside the car._

 _Bran, after closing the door, ran to his side as he patted his hands together. Freezing to death was never a nice thing for humans, but for a Cold Blooded Faunus, it was near hell. Stepping into the car, he pounded off the snow from his hair, shoulders, and even his tail, as the heater blasted the ice crystals into water, then a steam. Soon, with a crack in a window, the whole car felt even cleaner, before the Lizard Faunus looked over to the boy._

 _"Where do you stay, kid?"_

 _"Um... I um... its the orphanage... the St. Hetala Orphanage." His voice was shaking more from the cold, as he rubbed his hands on the heater, trying to shiver off the cold. For a moment, Bran racked his brain, before he nodded and began to drive. He knew the place, it had been one of them where he and his tribe had delivered fur before... before._

* * *

"We drove for... god, maybe a full two hours? I mean, the snow was just pouring down. Jammed the road up something bad twice, and I had to go out and use Stygios to clear it off! Well, we finally get there, and this orphanage looks bad... I mean, walls are cracked, the windows are loose. Orphans put there were left to be forgotten. I felt bad, so... I stuck around, helped the place look better, and around Meritime, I get these kids to finally dream about more than just being warm and happy... Course, my cooking skills helped a lot, and the money i had was a grace..."

Weiss sat there, her eyes locked on her boyfriend, as was Yang. Blake and the others were struck by how... desolate some places could be. As Bran finished, he chewed down his burger and sipped his soda, as Yang smiled and put her arms around him in a hug.

"You are so much of a hero, you big lug..."

"I... must admit, I was... I... I never knew that we could forget about the children of the people who either die or don't want them... I didn't know that..." Weiss looked down, shame filling her face as she felt so cruel. She had lived a life of a princess, of being so well off, and yet, Bran had seen people suffering and helped them. She felt as if she should be the one to suffer now, but Bran's tail lifted her chin, as he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Now you two stop. I am no hero, and I am not going to allow sad faces.. or do I need to 'persuade' you like I did that one day, Weiss?"

Immediately, the girl turned a dark red and glared at him with a bit of anger, but more embarrassment. She knew how he would do so, and it was not the fun way that he might be implying. However, Blake, Yang, and Ruby looked confused, as Team JNPR all snickered behind their food. Yang, her eyes darting between the two, finally smiled and asked.

"How do you persuade Weiss? I thought she was too stubborn to be convinced to do anything?"

"Well, I would-MMPH!"

"Never mind! Bran, you cannot tell her!"

The boy nodded and sighed, before looking at Jaune, who grinned and sipped his soda, when Ren chuckled as well. For a moment, everyone ate slowly, when suddenly, Jaune looked at Yang and began:

"When ever Weiss would get upset or try to disagree, he would tickle her sides till she finally agreed to his demands. It started on the second day of their secret relationship..."

* * *

 _Weiss and Bran sat on a bed with Ren, who was currently involved with a debate with Jaune over what would be more dangerous: A Nevermore with Beowolves, or a King Jupiter and a Death Stalker._

 _"I think that the whole Nevermore and Beowolves would be worse. I mean, you got speed, and then the Nevermore is firing down on you with those damn feathers..." Bran looked at Jaune, who nodded in agreement, while Ren sighed and shook his head._

 _"But a King Jupiter has the whole stealth tactic for it. The Death Stalker is also dangerous, and with no weakness save for its belly-"_

 _"This... is the strangest talk I would have expected from you guys," Weiss said, her eyes looking over the trio, while Nora and Pyrrha sat on their beds, reading through books or studying for tomorrow. Bran, ever feeling like a smart ass, looked over at her and grinned._

 _"Well, we couldn't talk about sex, what with girls in the room. I mean, it would not be proper."_

 _Weiss felt her cheeks turn red, as Nora snorted and laughed, kicking her feet on the floor as she heard the Faunus teasing her. Pyrrha tried to hide the grin on her face, as Ren and Jaune laughed and fell onto the floor._

 _"T...That was not funny, Bran!"_

 _"It was so."_

 _"No, it was not! I mean it, that was not funny, and now I have to think of you three as-"_

 _"You have to, eh? Then let me show another side..."_

 _"What do you... Bran, don't you dare! I will run! I'll scream! NO!"_

 _Immediately, Bran jumped on her and began to tickle all over the girl, as she squealed and kicked her feet, her feet crossing as her knees drew together. Her sides and her neck were her weak spots, and he found them quickly, as the Schnee heiress began to giggle and struggle, trying to break free, as the others laughed and watched, the love birds as sweet as candy to them._

* * *

"He had her pinned down and was tickling her so much, she almost peed herself on my bed! I was bit angry over that, but you should have seen her face. She looked like she was about to burst out in tears, her eyes went that tightly closed. I mean it, guys, she was absolutely bursting with giggles!"

Jaune grinned and high fived his friend, as Bran laughed and nodded, the other girls laughing at the poor Schnee, whose head was buried in her boyfriend's side. It was obvious it was an embarrassing moment, but to see her go from being so stubborn to having to literally beg him to stop and say she was wrong, that would have been a scene. The girl, looking up, gave a cold, dark red glare of hate.

"I will get you back, Jaune. I swear it."

"Weiss, don't forget, you have 4 people here who know your secret now... hehe..." Bran kissed on her cheek, as she groaned and began to eat her burger quickly. Yang, a small smile on her face, gave a final bite and cleaned her fingers off again, before leaning back in her chair.

"Thanks for buying lunch, Bran... it feels nice, being someone's princess again."

The Faunus merely smiled and nodded, before he looked over... and saw Yang's real emotion behind the smile. His frown was short lived, however, when the door of the restaurant boomed open.

"Where is that little brother of mine! I ain't seen his scaled ass in over a year!"

Bran went into shock, before he leapt up to his feet. The look of joy on his face, it was so real, even Yang felt really happy just by looking at him for a moment. As they stood up, confused, they looked over to the door, expecting to see someone who looked a lot like Bran. However, they were mistaken, to the point that Ruby and Blake both gave a massive gasp.

Standing at the door, striding over after seeing the Lizard Faunus, was a hybrid Faunus with wolf ears and a long, dark brown fox tail. His hair, very long and wavy, just like Bran's, was dark brown and with red ends. His eyes were a reddish hue, and his skin tone matched Bran's to the perfect shade. However, while Bran at least wore a shirt, this Faunus wore a collar that hung loosely with massive blade like spikes, neck rings, a strange, mid eastern looking collarbone protector... and that was all for his chest. One shoulder had a big skull that looked Grimm like, while the other had a massive white, fluffy boa. His hair had gold bands in the tails, and on his arms were black, gold trimmed wrist warmers with a bit of the cloth connecting to his middle finger. Over his arms, massive tattoos could be seen, but also over his body were massive claw scars. His legs were covered by a large, black and gold Fauld that had white ropes tied around the waist. Aquamarine Tassles hung off the faulds, with his white pants as poofed as some jesters. However, his look was more of a feral warrior than a clown, especially since the man's bare feet were only clothed in a strange, toeless cloth covering. Surrounding his waist, around even the fauld, was a massive red cloak, that billowed as he walked, the man sporting a huge wolf like grin.

"Bran! Come give your big brother a h-"

"BIG BROTHER!"

"OOMPH!"

Bran had jumped out of his seat, raced over, and tackle hugged the man without a second thought, his grin getting bigger as the man staggered back. Coughing, the man gave a chuckle, before they all realized... he was EVEN TALLER THAN BRAN! He had to stand a good 7"2", at least, as he rubbed the younger boy's head, then looked over to the group. Walking over, Bran behind him, he leaned on the wall and waved.

"Sorry about that, everyone... I had to come greet the little man first. I missed him, since I had to go do some hunting for a friend. My name is Duelo Hisaru. I believe you met my mother, Madia?"

Blake and Ruby stared at him, as he slowly took a chair from another, empty table and sat down, as Bran sat back in his chair. The man gave a grin, as Jaune nodded.

"Oh, yea. She seemed really nice. Protective of Bran a lot, but nice! Oh, uh... sorry. We should introduce ourselves."

As names were made, Ruby was hesitant, until Duelo walked over to her, held her hand and smiled.

"You must be... one of the two most beautiful women I have ever met. The only one who can match your beauty is that one right there..." With those words, Duelo kissed her hand, as the girl turned a dusky red and giggled nervously, embarrassed, as Blake looked away, her own face turning red as well.

"I see where Bran gets his charm from, then!" Grinning ear to ear, Yang leaned back in her chair, as Bran sipped down his soda more, trying to hide his face.

"Ah, that's true. Taught my little bro how to be a gentleman and everything, and what I heard, he got two lovely girlfriends... and they must be you two! Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long... hehe, little bro, you lucked out!" With that said, Duelo began to ruffle his brother's hair, who laughed and nodded as he took Yang's and Weiss' hands, before kissing Yang's cheek first, then Weiss.

"You guys mind if I tag along? I haven't seen my bro in so long, I feel like hanging out with his friends... and plus, that would give me time to learn more of these two lovely women." Here, Duelo sat down and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, as the girl squeaked and looked down, while Blake, her eyes on his other hand around her shoulder, merely smiled.

* * *

The two brothers laughed and walked ahead, with the larger one giving his little brother a head lock sometimes to rub the boy's head, while Bran would laugh and struggle. Despite his overly woman charming ways, Duelo seemed... rather kind. When Blake or Ruby were tired of walking, he said, he could carry them.

Yang, however, felt less than happy. She had seen Bran kissing on Weiss all the time, but... he wouldn't kiss her. She knew she should be happy, since it showed that he was affectionate, and not just like other guys, but it still hurt when she wanted a kiss and didn't get it. Course, she COULD ask, but that would have shown she was feeling sad. She hated showing that part of herself. She wanted to be like Bran, who could keep smiling and laughing. He was always the lively one with her, but he could also be like Blake and very studious. He made Weiss smile, and he was like a Brother to Ruby... so why did she feel so down?

Team JNPR, with Jaune and Pyrrha holding hands, walked over to Yang as she seemed to lag, before Jaune finally seemed to realize how... quiet she was. With a frown, he gently poked her with his elbow, and looked at her as she glanced back.

"Bran not showing how he feels, eh?"

"...It's noth-"

"Yang, don't. I may not be as good at reading Bran, but I can tell you aren't yourself. Why not just... tell him? You know, say how you feel?"

"...I don't know. I mean, Weiss is-"

"-Is just as much his girl as you are. Go tell him how you feel, or ill tell him you need a tickle session as well."

For the first time since leaving the restaurant, Yang cracked a smile, her eyes starting to get back their signature glimmer of joy. She turned to tell Jaune thank you, but already, he had begun walking forward, before he grabbed Pyrrha from behind and spun her, kissing her cheek. The girl gave a cry, before giggling and holding onto Jaune's hands, as Ren and Nora gave a small cheer at his action.

Sometimes, even she needed a pick me up. Jaune was a smart guy, and she was glad he was their friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year to all my followers and fans!**

 **Welcome! Welcome back to the newest chapter of RWBBY! Welcome back to the awesomeness that is the ongoing adventures of Bran, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang! Welcome... to the fanfic that is quite honestly something that I never dreamed of making before I made that first chapter. Now, when people said to me "Bran seems like a Gary Stu," and what not... I saw what you meant. However, I guess I should have expected that.**

 **After all, I was poking fun at such a rookie idea!**

 **How come he had such power? How was he so strong? Simple: Stygios, his former Chain Shield, was holding years of his Aura within it, able to restore itself of that reserve over time. How it did so was through the training of Jaraiya Sarutobi, of which he had two years worth. But then, how come his brother is so much taller? Well, that I plan to cover in this chapter, as well as some other things.**

 **Yang, meanwhile, has begun to see all this affection and her normal cheeriness is slowly fading, because when it comes down to it, her boyfriend is more focused on his first girlfriend than her. It's hurting her, even though she wanted to share him. Its so painful, but she was willing to be in that pain. But Jaune, the knight that he is and able to finally admit his feelings for his teammate Pyrrha, knows that this is just a way to avoid the pain of losing someone. It's never going to work, no matter what, so be confrontational.**

 **Right now, what would you want to do, after hours of walking and shopping and what not? Why, go to an Onsen! If you never have been to one, its quite possibly the best idea America does not seem to be catching up to. So, the two teams are spending the last bit of their big day at an Onsen. What will happen? Find out, right now!**

* * *

Ruby nearly cried with how good it felt to slide into the hot, relaxing water, as Weiss and the others slid in with nearly the same reaction, sighing as they felt their aches and pains seemed to melt away. Yang, her hair in a large, upward tail, had her back to the divider, as she looked at the girls around her. Blake, her bow still on her head, looked like she was about to have an orgasm just sitting there, and with the twin looks of half sleepiness on Weiss and Ruby's faces, she felt a bit gossipy.

"So, what should I say...?" The Blonde looked over her friends, as Ruby opened one eye and frowned. Her sister had been asking when and what way should she tell Bran about how... alone it was, but being the single one, as was Blake, the two could not really say one way or the other. Weiss, her eyes looking at the girl, slowly moved to the rock-like edge, and sighed.

"...Yang, you should just go to him when we get back to Beacon. It would be better, and plus, then you two could... just let all that pain out. You are sad, he is sad because you are, and honestly, I don't want you two being upset. It... hurts the team, and more than that, it hurts... us."

For a moment, silence was echoing through both parts, when Yang opened her mouth, ready to thank Weiss, smiling as she sat up on the ledge.

"YA HOOOO!"

The girls froze when they heard the calls of Bran, before a loud splash was heard on the other side. Bran, having taken a running start, had just jumped into the male's side, while Duelo, chuckling, could be heard walking out of the locker room.

"I guess Team JNPR wants the brothers to just relax eh? Fine with me... I missed hanging out with my little brother."

"Hehe... thanks for coming with, Duelo... Over a year, since we last saw each other."

"Mmmhmm... You got a new scar on your chest, I see."

Yang blinked, remembering how Bran had to burn his chest to just keep fighting. He fought for Ruby, for Jaune... he had fought, gotten wounded... and what had she done for him? She had just been a bit selfish, and what was he doing? Worrying over her. So what if he kissed on Weiss? So what...? Why did it hurt when she was never kissed by him?

"So, what is the deal? How did you get two girlfriends?"

"Oh... uh... heh... I used to have three. Blake as well. But uh-"

"WHAT?! YOU HAD A HAREM OF WOMEN!?"

TWACK!

"OW! What the hell was that for!?"

"For not telling your older brother! Why didn't you stay with Blake? I mean, you haven't fucked any of them, I can tell that! I would smell the sex off of you all! So what the hell was the issue?!"

The girls, sitting in silence, were going dark red as they heard the exchange, as well as the story told by Bran, who explained that Blake had seemed like she was hiding a secret, and that it would never work if she could not tell him that secret. It might hurt a little, but it was like a bandage. Fast and easy is better than drawn out agony.

"I see... have you see them?

"...Seen what?"

"You know, the sweater meters! Their jubilies, the twins, the bouncing beauties, their headlights! Have you seen any tits of theirs?"

Bran sputtered and stammered for a while, as the girls all held their chests tightly, but Weiss seemed to hold hers even tighter, with her blush the brightest of all.

"W...wha... I... you shouldn't- I didn't... I mean... D...damn you, Duelo, stop that!"

"What? Really? No titties are bouncing in your face?"

"I respect them enough to not going peeking!"

"So you have seen by accident?"

"Hold on a second, let's just-"

"So the answer is no? Damn, dude, four girls and not even a nip slip? You must really-"

"She didn't mean to walk in, damn it!"

For a while, everyone listened closely, before Weiss seemed to dunk her head closer to the water.

"...What do you mean?"

"I... It was an accident... Weiss and I had been having this secret relationship before the others even knew... it was a week in..."

* * *

 _Weiss shivered as she stepped from her bed. The moon was still in the sky, but everyone else was asleep, which meant that for once, the Schnee could finally get some hot water to waste. Bran always took cool showers, or a quick hot shower, so the warm water would always be ready for the girls. But when there was someone like Yang, who spent a good thirty minutes just washing her hair, it was not very much to use for everyone else._

 _Undressing from the nightgown she had gotten from home, Weiss stepped out of her white, lacy panties and took her towel, before grabbing her school Uniform. Thankful for the silent shower and thick walls, she knew she could at least clean her body before the others would wake up. She might have become less spoiled, but she would still want to hog hot water when she could._

 _Opening the door, still somewhat asleep, Weiss never heard the shower or the running water. She never heard the foots on the tub, she never saw any fog on the mirror. She did see, however, something that she swore would always remain in her mind, even if she did not want it to:_

 _Opening the curtain to the shower, Weiss stood completely naked... and was in shock when Bran had turned to the curtain, his tail behind him with a bottle of Shampoo in it. Both stood there, looking at each other for a full moment, before feeling their gazes both lower to give each other the look... and then it hit them both:_

 _'...He's naked. Bran is... is naked right in front of... in front of ME!'_

 _'...Weiss... she's... wait, she's naked! She's naked and has no hair down there and WHY DID I NOTICE THAT?!'_

 _Immediately, the two closed the curtain at the same time, as identical blushes formed on their faces. Weiss had gotten a very large eyeful, and Bran? Bran would never be able to look at her the same way again._

* * *

"AAAAHHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Duelo was laughing his ass off, slapping someone's skin as he did so, while Weiss felt herself growing more and more embarrassed, sliding her face lower and lower into the water, while Yang stared at her with a shocked look.

"You saw her Grassy Knoll! You saw her Greatest Canyon! The Pink Penis Eater! Her Personal Baby Cannon! And she saw your One Eyeed, One Horned, Mega Pink Pussy Pounder! Your Balony Pony! Your Python of Love, the Super Piston! Oh my g-ahHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"S...shut up! It is embarrassing WITHOUT the nicknames!"

"No no, I got more! She has a Pink Canoe, the Soggy Box, the Cock Socket, the Penis coffin, Mr. Happy's Flappy Garage, Velvet lined Meat Wallet, the Most Glorious Hole, the Weiner Get Wetter, the Fish Farm, or best of all... her personal Semen Locker! And you got the White Spewing Dragon, your Heat Seeking Moisture Missile, the Yogurt Shotgun, Pork Sword, Deep-V Diver, Disco Stick, and finally... she was able to gaze up your weapon of ASS DESTRUCTION! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Yang was holding her sides, trying to hold back her laughter, as Weiss covered her face, while Blake and Ruby were staring at Weiss with horror and bits of empathy, before Duelo had moved on to Bran's own side. As they heard the names, Yang was unable to help herself, before she gave a snort. Thankfully, Duelo was also laughing and snorting, slapping the water and the wall with his fists as he howled in laughter.

"God damn you, I hate that shit, Duelo! It was an accident! She didn't mean to get-"

"A glimpse of your Wonder Weasel?"

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY DICK!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but that was too fucking hilarous! My little brother got a glimpse of heaven, and one of his girlfriends got to see what pleasure Hell you have!"

The laughter would bounce off the whole place, as Bran yelled at his brother to stop laughing, while Weiss' face turned a darker and darker shade of red, Yang had to go under water to laugh, and Ruby snorted a little when she could, while poor Blake just shook her head and rubbed her temples.

Finally, with the man finally calming down, Duelo sighed and snorted at times, chuckling.

"Ok... ok, I'm good now. Any more s-"

"NO. No one else has seen my..."

"Has seen my manhood."

"Heheh..."

For a while, both sides were silent once more, save for the sounds of Bran's tail flicking out of the water, or Duelo sipping from one of the glasses of tea that had been brought. Finally, in a more serious tone, the voices of the men's side were heard once more.

"You should stop having your hair that color. It's not helping your Aura. You know when you hide what you are, you have to sacrifice more Aura just to keep it like that."

"Duelo, I hate my hair. It's... weird. I have to keep it changed, so people won't... won't think I look like a freak. MORE SO than I do now, before you say it. My eyes are always so... ugly. You make it look nice, but-"

"But nothing. You have your own look. Stop hiding it. If Yang likes you so much, and Weiss, would they not want to see it?"

"But that's just it... what if Yang doesn't like me as much?"

The girls snapped up, now very interested in where this conversation was going. Yang, having thought Bran was bored of her, began to lean against the wall, trying to get a better view or hear them better, and learned of a small hole where should... could... Could see Bran sitting on the ledge, Duelo in the water. Bran's towel was around his waist, but around his body were many scars... deep, dug in scars that had stretched over his body. The younger male Faunus sighed and drew his legs up to his chin, as he looked at the water.

"What do you mean?" Duelo had swam up to his brother, and took a seat by him, his own towel a crimson to Bran's Aquamarine. The girls, having found their own places to look in, were locked on either of them, as Bran sighed and crossed his arms.

"...I love Weiss. But I also love Yang... and both of them are in my dreams. Together or separate, I dream of them. I dream of us being one huge family. I dream of waking up to them both on my chest, our children running outside... but then I dream of losing one or both to the Grimm, or the world's hatred. I'm scared to lose them... and I shouldn't be. A hero never gets afraid. I... I remember that old saying, and it... I..."

"Jaraiya's oldest saying. Remind me what it was, little brother."

"...Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality."

"Mmm..."

The two brothers sat on the ledge, as Bran sniffed and sighed. Yang, her eyes tearing up, wiped her own face, as Weiss reached over and patted her back. If this... this was what Bran felt, then why did he hide it?

"I just... if they knew I was a scared boy, not this courage filled hero... they might leave me. So I have to keep saying those words. When Weiss was falling from that Nevermore, you know what I said before I called out? I said, 'Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality.' I said it when she was threatened by bullies, I said it when Ruby almost died... and then, when I went to bed at night yesterday, I felt... scared.

"I dreamed I was a kid, but that I was wandering the world. I had no weapons, no food... but I had Yang. I had her, and she took care of me, and I loved her and she loved me... but then she met this guy and then left me alone. I was scared, and alone... and I woke up and I had to go to her bed, just to see if she was still there."

Yang felt her eyes widen. That night when her lips had felt warm... he'd kissed her that night? He had been so afraid?

"I dream of losing Weiss, I dream of losing Blake... I dream of losing the new family I have, and that scares me so much... I'm a coward whose afraid to dream. I spend nights awake, but still, i sleep in the end. In those dreams, they leave me, either by being killed or... or worse. I want to know that they will never leave me... but in the end, we will... I'm just hoping we will come back together some day."

Yang's eyes teared up more, as did Weiss, as their boyfriend lowered his head and did something they never heard before: He sobbed. He cried, and he cried, and they heard with those crying the sound of someone's fear growing worse and worse every second. His own fear was dwarfing Yang's. She feared losing ONE person. He feared losing everyone, and it tore him up.

Duelo's arm came over and held his little brother's shoulder, rubbing his back as he did so.

"It's ok... It will be ok. I promise. Ruby is your little sister, and she loves you as such. I see the way Weiss looks at you, and... its a love that never goes away. Blake, even with that big ass shield around her, I see that she won't abandon you... and Yang? If her passion burned any hotter, she might scald you. You are lucky, Bran... You have people to love you. Don't ever forget that, little bro."

For a while, the two brothers just sat there, hugging it out, before finally sighing as they slipped into the water. Wading to the exit, Bran looked at his fingers.

"Come on, let's get out... I'm starting to become a Raisin Bran."

* * *

The drive to Beacon was mostly quiet. Duelo, having taken his massive truck, would drive Team JNPR back, while Team RWBY took Salamander. The older teen had stated that he was starting the school in the next semester, but he had no idea what team he would be on. The girls looked at Bran, who was mostly focused on the road. His smile was back on his face, but Yang, who had taken Shotgun, was able to see that sadness still there.

In the garage, parked in the front, Bran told everyone to go back to the room while he fixed the engine. He did it mainly to calm himself, but he wanted to check every part, make sure nothing was wrong. Salamander had been his home, his only home, for so long, he felt the need to care for it. As he slid back, closing the hood, he felt two arms slide around his waist.

Turning, he blinked as he saw Yang, her eyes looking in his own.

"Y...Yang! Jeez, you almost sc-mmph!"

The girl took his head, pulled him down, and kissed him. However, as she did so, she leaned in to hold him close, her warm body pressing on his own. She seemed to convey so much feeling in just that one move, as Bran kissed back. It felt nice, different from Weiss. Weiss' kisses were gentle, kind, easy. Yang, however, was fire, her passion burning into his soul as he felt her hands pull him in.

For a while, she held him their, on the car, before taking his hand and placing it over her heart.

"I love you a lot Bran... and I won't ever abandon you. I promise. You never have to worry about that. You protected Ruby, you protected Weiss... you always want to be the Hero, but never get yourself that same protection. That's why you rush into battle. You could give a damn less about yourself, but you would never forgive yourself, should any of us be hurt... that is the reason, yea?"

For a moment, the Faunus had stood there, looking shocked, before he looked away and nodded.

"I can't... I can't always be safe, but I can always keep you all safe. I am not suicidal, just a moron with a love that I can't express in words enough. I... I need to prove myself, to show that I can be your hero, that knight you deserve..."

Smiling, Yang slipped closer and put his arms around her body. Her lips kissed on the crock of his arm, as she swayed slowly.

"Stop trying to be the knight... Come on, you are sleeping in my bed tonight, no excuses. No, I won't try to grab Mr. Happy, I promise."

"...W...Were you guys...?"

"The whole time. "

"...Son of a bitch."

"So, about your hair, what-" Was all Yang could say, when Bran took her head and turned to his face... before suddenly, his hair flushed from his scalp down. Turning from the normal dark colors with a few colorful stripes, it was now... well... Aquamarine. It was Aquamarine with white ends, to the point it looked like a color opposite of Duelo's own hair.

"...I hate how weird it makes me-"

"Very sexy... Mama likes it a lot. I will play with this while you sleep."

Bran rolled his eyes, but as they held hands, walking down the path to the dorms, his bags in the other hand, a single tear fell down his cheek, full of joy over how... how beautiful Yang looked, walking in the light of the setting sun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14, and finally, FINALLY we get back to the normal episodes of RWBBY. These original chapters are hard on my brain, especially when i can't sleep and I end up just writing what ever comes to mind. Usually, it is when I write down those long two sided talks, but sometimes, the intro alone is a way for me to just mutter and stutter out the beginning of a chapter. Thankfully? This is not one of those times.**

 **So, a few helpful tips. A pair of reviews came to me, one asking about who is dating who and the car Salamander.**

 **First, the Dating Chart:**  
 **Yang and Weiss are dating Bran.**  
 **Blake is Single.**  
 **Ruby is Single.**  
 **Jaune and Pyrrha are dating.**  
 **Ren and Nora are dating.**  
 **Duelo is single.**

 **I hope that clears up the whole confusion that any one has. Now, as for Salamander:**

 **I spent a few hours looking and finally, i came up with the design of how someone could see it: The base is a Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat with front and back seats, a T-spoiler (Which is basically a spoiler that has the stand right in the middle), and a big, heavy duty bumper with 8 inch thick "fangs" at the points below the headlights. The car itself is jet black, but with a pair of flame-like strips going from the middle of the hood to the very back, onto the spoiler.**

 **Now, that sounds a bit odd, but when you work for a Dust Shipping company that says they are one of the fastest delivery services that never abuse Faunus Labor, you need a powerful car. Add in the customized engine, which Bran refers to as the "V-16" engine, as well as several NO2 tanks that lay under the car with heavy duty steel covering it, and this car can reach speeds of over 400 mph without the nitro.**

 **Hope that clears up some confusion and I hope to see some fan art of Bran and Duelo soon! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Murring as he slowly woke up, his hand reaching to the bag near the bed post, Bran flipped out his Scroll and looked at the time: 8:02am. The Lizard Faunus tried to slip out of the bed carefully, but two arms pulled his waist back in, as Yang moaned and used the covers to hide herself from the slivers of sunlight.

"Go back to sleep... I need my Lizard Teddy still."

"Yang, it's 8:00am, and I am hungry... I gotta wake up the others, so let me go... you can sleep without me, since you hog the covers anyway. "

"I don't hog them... its just i get colder than you do. Nooooo..." The girl gave a whine as she held him tightly, as he groaned in humiliation.

For several days now, Yang and Bran had been sharing a bed. The first night, she had grabbed him close and discovered that, laying her head on his chest, he was really comfy to use as a pillow. He had discovered that, despite her warmth and passion, she could get very cold at night, which meant that his decision to wear sleep pants at night had been a good one. Yet, with that all said, there were issues:

Yang would indeed hog the covers at night, and even mess the bed up to the point they were tangled up tightly. Bran, used to waking up early, was forced to learn to sleep more, since Yang now took to using him as a teddy bear, which made Weiss a little jealous until she had been offered to share a bed with the two. She'd refused and then gone to bed, her white cheeks stained with a dark blush. Now he had to deal with the fact that, even at 8am, when most people woke up, Yang would refuse to wake up unless he tempted her with a tease... or tickled her with his tail.

However, he refused to use any "teasing" because the one time he did, he had to spend the whole day apologizing to Weiss, who had misunderstood his intents. Left with only his tickling tail option, Bran slid it under the girl, the length of it slowly wrapping around her legs, reaching to her toes with the stealth of a snake. Ever closer, the tail drew and began to slip to her soles, before the tip pressed to her skin-

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It. I will knee you in the crotch before you can tighten that tail." Yang's muffled voice came from his chest, as the Faunus sighed and unwrapped his tail. Trapped in her clutching hands, Bran used his free hand to grab the Scroll from his bag once more, before popping the headphones from the same bag, turning on the music library he had saved within it, pushing the earbuds into his ears as the first song began to play.

Yang, her body shifting as she turned over, let him go soon after, but before he could sit up, she leaned over and kissed his lips, as he gave a small smile. She would never get out of bed unless she WANTED to, and with him inside the bed, he was her prisoner. And yet, while he laid with her, the nightmares were gone... they did not dare venture to the warmth and love of his Yang, or to the powerful kindness of his Weiss.

* * *

Bran and Duelo, several minutes later after the former had taken a shower, were sitting at a table at breakfast, as most of the students of the school had come to breakfast. Girls were staring at Duelo and Bran, but Yang and Weiss had staked their claim by putting themselves under his arms, as he tried to eat his oatmeal. Duelo, sitting across from them with Team JNPR, his own new team (Which should have changed the name, but he stated he had no desire to screw with a name. He would be their "hidden team mate."), was usually expected to flirt with a girl who came around him, unless she was already dating someone. He had some respect, at least.

"So, how long did you have Bran in bed this time?" Duelo put his hand on his face, smirking as Yang rolled her eyes. When Team JNPR had come into the room after Ruby had opened the door, they had found Yang hanging onto Bran, who was trying to get out of the bed at 6am. Pyrrha and Jaune had fits of laughter, while Nora gave a small cheer. Bran, his ears plugged up by the Ear buds, was currently attempting to subtly devour the contents of his food, but Weiss would always catch him. She didn't mind if he was hungry, but when she DID see it, she would always try to offer him her own food.

With a need for more food, the Lizard Faunus had begun to stand, but Yang grabbed his arm and clung there, grinning at him, while Weiss took his right arm in turn. It felt strange, having both girls hold him so tightly, at first, but the whole learning about his worry for them at the hot spring had them wanting to show they were never going to abandon him. This led to them always sticking close by, as well as Weiss, the day they after the shopping trip, kissing him in front nearly the whole school. THAT... had led to a TON of guys congratulating the Faunus for his new girlfriend, as the girls had begun to mend their now shattered hearts.

"I think this makes things much easier... not having to hide our relationship, no worry over love letters, nothing that could complicate things," Weiss said, as she put more food on her own tray, while Yang grabbed coffee cakes and cups of juice. Bran, using his tail to act as a third arm, was grabbing fruit, toast, more eggs, and other items. Not having to pay really helped out the trio, but one thing that had things not so fun? Cardin.

The bully had appeared before Bran, and had his arms crossed, a dark scowl on his face. The Faunus looked him over, then slid a finger over and undid the headphones he had, before sighing.

"Cardin, if you want your ass kicked again, just ask me."

 **CRASH!**

Cardin's fist slapped the tray out of Bran's hands. Before the girls could react, Cardin's hands were around the other boy's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"You listen to me you fucking freak! You think you are so special, that you can just go around and fuck any girl you want? You ain't a god damn king, you ain't nothing but a god damn animal... and you should be in a tank."

THAT was the worst insult you could give a Lizard Faunus. Weiss gripped her fist and pulled back, as did Yang, while Team JNPR and the rest of Team RWBY had rushed over to grab Cardin and put him down, but before anyone else could, Bran did the honors.

 **KER-TWACK!**

The bully felt his whole jaw go slack, as his bones went dislocated, and his brain shook in his skull. Dazed to hell, he dropped Bran, who ducked the first blind swipe, then punched upward into Cardin's stomach, as his once proud, Family crest armor did something that everyone was sure no one could do bare handed with the Aura that Cardin had:

 **C-C-CRUUNNNSH!**

The whole thing deformed and Cardin's Family Crest popped off, as Bran growled angrily.

"Don't you ever... talk to me, my girlfriends, my friends, or even another fucking Faunus again. If you do..." Here, Bran's eyes turned from their beautiful color to a horrible, reptilian, slit pupil red.

"I will kill you."

* * *

After the incident with Cardin, Weiss had said that Team RWBY needed to go back to Vale, to greet the new arrivals for the Vital Festival. Bran, never having been much of a festival person, was confused when Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby all seemed happy for such an event. Duelo, walking beside them down the streets, looked at his little brother and frowned. The way he had spoken, the way he had been ready to end someone's life... it was the same as what Jaraiya had said: It was happening. All that would remain would be the day when Bran's... ahem... was taken care of. Two things would happen. Bran would freak out, and then try to hide it, or he would end up facing his darkness in battle.

God, he was hoping for the Freak Out.

"Hey, Duelo?" Ruby's voice had chimed in, as she looked at the much taller, broad and handsome Faunus. She had become his first contact at Beacon, but unlike Bran, he never missed a chance to flirt with her, make her smile, or even just feel better. He would always be there when she felt exhausted. At one point, when she had been working so late on her Sniper Scythe to make it stronger, she had been ready to fall out of the stool, Duelo had seemed to come from the shadows and held her in his arms. Some called her the "Red Riding Hood" and Duelo "Her Big Bad Wolf." Needless to say, when Ruby and Duelo talked, there was the hint of closeness.

"Mm? Yea, Ruby? What's wrong? You look like you just had your period and couldn't find the tampons."

Ok, so maybe more than just a "hint" of closeness.

"No, just... Is Bran ok? I mean, after breakfast, he seemed so... cold, until Yang and Weiss led him back to Salamander. Why did he get so mad and say that stuff?"

"...It's a long story, Ruby. Let's just say, Lizard Faunus are run by emotion. They have the biggest hearts, speaking figuratively, but they are ruled more by emotion than by intellect... and also by women. For a Lizard Faunus, it's the woman who is dominant. The man serves to hunt, clean, and care for the woman, as well as... erm... father the children. The woman is able to cook, plan, and generally is seen as stronger. Bran's dad was a Chieftan, but his mother was the real voice."

Ruby blinked and walked beside Duelo, whose arms were crossed over his chest as he walked with her. For a while, neither one said anything, as Yang and Weiss debated the best course of action to find the place to "observe" the newcomers. Blake and Bran stayed quiet, but more because Bran had his nose in a manga, while Blake would help him avoid the dangers of not looking where he was going.

"...So, is that why he never wanted to be the leader? Why he always supported me when we went on those missions to hunt Grimm?"

"Yea.. He might call you little sister, but that just is a pet name. He sees the strength you have, the bright intelligence you have. You could find out so much, so fast, and yet we would all be lost without you. Even me, and I'm on another team."

Ruby blinked and looked over at him, a small flutter in her chest. Here was a guy, three years older than her, saying such nice things about her! He was even more handsome than Bran, but with that handsomeness was also the wisdom, the kindness... and yes, even his flirting with other girls could be a plus, since it showed he was not going to let anyone feel down. She had once seen him go to Velvet, after some guys mocked her for her ears, and comfort her with jokes. A total stranger, and he'd just made her giggle the sadness away. Indeed, Bran and Duelo were two of a kind: The guys who, no matter what you did, you couldn't help...

Her eyes went wide as she covered her face. There was no way! She was not falling for an older guy! She was a pure girl, innocent! Yea, he was hot, and kind, and he made everyone around him lighten up, alongside his brother, and if he needed to make up a joke to get you to smile, he would. He also was really brave, willing to stand up to Cardin and other bullies for others with no one asking him to. Plus, those wolf ears that flicked every time he would hear something was adorable, and the long fluffy tail he had..

Yep... she felt her heart give a bigger flutter before a small thump in her chest. Who was she kidding? She really did like Duelo... and she had no chance. She had a tiny chest, no butt, she was 15 to his 18 years old. He was good looking, a master of talking to either gender, and she could barely handle talking to those outside her ring of friends. Sadness seemed to weigh her down, as she gave a slump... and then felt someone pick her up.

Duelo gave a wolfy grin, as he chuckled.

"If you got tired, just say so. I can carry you."

"D...Duelo..."

"Hold on, climb on my back. It will be easier to see."

Ruby felt herself slowly slide onto the bare back of her crush... if that was she felt was. It felt even stronger, but maybe... No, better to hope it was just a crush. If she had feelings for him, things would get very complex around Bran and Duelo.

* * *

"I think I used to deliver from here," Bran said, his foot on the railing as his arms crossed. The group had come to the docks in order to see any boats come in from the kingdoms, but the biggest thing was the god awful smell of fish. Only Bran seemed to actually be somewhat immune, while Ruby and Duelo had their noses plugged tightly. Yang and Weiss were grimacing, and Blake... was trying to not look too hungry, Bran realized.

"Really? What was the delivery like from here?" Yang had moved over to stand by him, as Weiss took the same arm she did this morning. it was becoming their thing: Yang took his left side, and Weiss took his right.

"Mmm... I think... Yea, I used to deliver the Dust from here to places like Oasis, From Dust Till Dawn, and even Hoshiro's. I never liked Hoshiro. He was kind of a dick. Not because I was a Faunus, but because his daughter wanted to kiss me."

Yang crushed the railing with her grip, as Weiss turned and looked at him with wide eyes. Both girls stared for a moment, before saying the same word at once:

"WHAT?!"

"His daughter had a crush on me. She was adorable, a little 7 year old. She wanted to kiss on 'Mr Handsome Lizard' because he saved her teddy bear."

Both girls blinked, before they almost felt steam boil from their ears, they were blushing so hotly from shame and embarrassment. It was only a little kid.A little girl who slept with a Teddy Bear, for god's sake. That was just... ooh boy. Suddenly, Bran began to chuckle, holding his side as he did so. For a moment, every one just stared, before he looked at Yang, and grinned cutely.

"A bit like how you are when we sleep. You treat me as your teddy bear, to be honest. Yet you still steal the covers from me and all, so-"

"I... I do not steal the covers! I just get... cold, and you won't let me wrap my body around you-"

"Because I don't need Mr. Happy getting happier!"

Bran was now looking at Yang, as the two of them began a small argument over whether they could cuddle at night, while Weiss smiled. He loved them both, and to show such restraint, to be so gentlemanly, it was... it was frustrating at times, but it was very nice. Yang might tease him once or twice about having to wear pants to bed which he shared with her, but the fact remained, they loved him... and he loved them.

"It isn't like I keep trying to grab it!"

"No, no, that isn't the issue! No, the issue is my hormones are going mad whenever you cry out-!" Bran blinked, and froze mid sentence, as he cleared his throat. Weiss and Blake looked at him, as they had never heard that before. So Yang had "those" dreams, then? Ruby, on the other hand, had her hands over her ears, as she seemed to be shocked beyond belief.

"I didn't wanna know that!"

"Hey, Bran, you could put that in your book!" (This came from Duelo.)

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey you, stop!"

The voice that had called out came from a boat near the pier, as a male Faunus, judging by the monkey tail he had, laughed and jumped over the crew members of the ship, then raced down the board way. One of the men called him a no good stowaway, but the teen only hung off a lamp post, slowly unpeeling a banana.

"Hey, a no good stowaway would have been caught! I am a great stowaway!" The male smirked and began to chew on his banana slowly, as two police officers walked down to them, muttering something about "White Fang attacking Dust Shops, now Faunus Stowaways." However, the only two words that seemed to hit Bran were "White Fang."

As the monkey teen laughed and avoided the men, he rushed past the group, giving Blake a wink as he did so. The girl blinked and stared as he ran past as well, while Duelo crossed his arms and gave a small smirk.

"Heh. Reminds me of myself when I first met you, Bran. Remember that day? ...Bran? What, not gonna an-? Where the hell did he go?"

Weiss, Yang, and the others looked around, before seeing that Bran had taken off after the Faunus, a small frown on his face. The others stood there for a full second, then sped off to catch up to their comrade.

* * *

 _If he knows where the White Fang are, then that means...!_

Bran raced after the teen with his eyes locked on the back of his white shirt, as well as his monkey tail. If he could catch the teen, he could make him reveal the locations of the organization. He could find out where "HE" was. He could bring the man back to the tribe, and make him suffer the true punishment he deserved! He could be the hero of his people, and then go back to being a Huntsman! He could be the man his father was! He, Bran Spaltung, could be-!

 **SHLICK!**

"WHOA-OAAAAAHHH!" Stepping on a banana peel, Bran sailed through the air and cracked onto his back. Groaning as he stood up, he shook his head and took off, still JUST able to see the monkey tail. "Son of a... bitch! Mother... fucker... god, my ass, my tail... God damn it, that hurt...!"

As he ran more, he heard the others getting closer. Good, they could help! Yang was calling out to Bran, as he turned the corner that the monkey man had just done so, and now he could-!

 **CRASH!**

"Ow...! Ooh, I hate this god damn day... It's really fucking starting to suck.." Bran was laying on something, but really, he only felt anger and a shit load of pain. Weiss had come over, as she helped Bran stand up, as the monkey Faunus raced up a wall and out of sight. Growling, Bran watched, when Ruby cleared her throat.

"Uh... Bran...? Look at who you crashed into."

Slowly, the Lizard Faunus looked down, and realized... he had just crashed into a girl! She was laying on the ground, dressed in some strange clothes, but her big smile never left her face.

"Salutations!" Her voice was chipper, odd enough for someone who had just been crashed into by a Faunus who had then proceeded to swear while laying on top of her. He could just see the jokes that were being made now... and then he realized that he was not doing what he should.

"Uh... sorry, miss. Hello."

"It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Slowly, everyone felt a bit confused about how she just laid there on the ground. For a moment, they just stood there, before Bran cleared his throat and nudged Ruby's side. She blinked at him, then got the hint. Slowly, she dropped from Duelo's back and walked over, pointing to herself with a nervous chuckle.

"My name is Ruby."

"Weiss Schnee."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" (Bran slapped her ass with his tail, giving her a stern look) "I... I mean, I'm Yang."

"Bran Spaltung, miss."

"Duelo, the kick ass-" **TWACK!** "OW! ...You are litterally, no fun at all, Bran."

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" The group stared for a moment, before Weiss sighed.

"You already said that." She frowned at the girl, who blinked and seemed to be very confused. For a while, the conversation was halted, as she jumped to her feet after being asked if she was ok and if she wanted to stand up. The group looked at each other, before Bran rubbed his head.

"Well... it was nice to meet you! Heh... Take care, friend!"

Ruby nodded, waving as the others followed behind him. Duelo, moving to his brother's side, watched as he seemed to go back to his deep thoughts. Yang, giving a frown, just shrugged and sighed, noting to everyone that she seemed weird.

"What did you call me?"

Suddenly, the girl was in front of them, as Bran nearly walked into her once more. Everyone jumped back and stepped away, as Yang sputtered and tried to apologize, while Weiss was speechless, trying to figure out how the girl moved so fast.

"No no... not you girls..." Slowly, she walked up to Bran, who was stepping back, leaning away as she leaned in. "You. You called me friend. Am I really a friend?"

For a moment, Bran seemed to be lost, as he looked at Ruby, who shrugged, then to the others, who kept shaking their heads and trying to get him to say no.

"Uh... pfft, hey, you haven't tried to kill me... so why not?"

The girl gave a giggle, raising her arms up in joy, as she said how happy she was, while Ruby smiled as well. She also said she would be the girl's friend, as Bran chuckled and crossed his arms... and then froze.

"Wait, did you see where that Faunus kid went?"

The girl, blinking, tilted her head and looked at him. "Who?"

"The Faunus. The one who ran past, had bananas coming out of his ass. Big monkey tail? Might be linked to the fuck tarded White Fang?"

"You know, the White Fang aren't that bad a group of people!" Blake looked at Bran, who for once, looked angrily at her.

"Not bad? My mother suffered because of them! There are orphans who have no family anymore! They are fucked up in the head Blake, and they are criminals who need to die!"

"So what, you think you can just go storm up to them and just kill hundreds of Faunus? People who are your own kind?!"

"THE WHITE FANG WILL NEVER BE MY KIND!"

His voice was much darker when he yelled, as Blake stepped back, his eyes now that horrid reptilian slit.

"They will never be the same as other Faunus! I don't care what others say, the White Fang are murderers, thieves, darkness that must be destroyed! And I will hunt them all down to slaughter them like the freaks they are!"

"Well maybe we wouldn't have become that way if we had been given respect!"

The others stared, as Bran's whole face turned into a pale brown. Blake, her eyes going wide, stuttered, before she took off down the street, quickly losing them in the crowds. Weiss stared in shock, as Yang stepped over to Bran. However, when they placed their hands on his shoulder, Bran shrugged them off and stormed off, the other way.

For a while, they looked at the different ways, before Yang and Ruby frowned. This... was not good.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, that last chapter was quiet unresponsive with the favorites! Kidding, kidding. I just hope everyone likes when I put up new chapters. I gotta say, some days I feel kind of down, but as I see how many people follow this story, wanting the next chapter, it makes me realize: Just because I had a bad day, it doesn't mean anything.**

 **So thank you, everyone who favorites and follows this fanfic. Now, some small details/summary of what is going on:**

 **Jaune and Pyrrha have FINALLY begun dating, thanks to Bran's constant help in trying to get them together. Jaune might not be the most brave man in the world, but his love for his girlfriend is strong, honest, and loyal, just like his dedication to his friends. It has led to him realizing that, even if you fear telling the person how you feel, it is ok to get rejected. As Bran put it, "Girls love a dark, brooding man with a big emotional scar!"**

 **Ren and Nora, who has been the cutest couple that should happen in the freakin canon, began dating with a little help from Mr Matchmaker Bran. The chinese style man has always had feelings for Nora, but because they were the only family they could rely on, (No word why yet), they were afraid to ruin that by telling the other. Thankfully, the busy bee that he was, Ren's teacher and friend was there to guide their hearts into each other.**

 **Weiss, Yang, and Bran are dating, and it is the strangest thing for the whole school. Some, like Cardin, don't enjoy the fact that ONE girl is dating him, and two is too many. Others, like a few perverted students, have begun to see Bran as their idol, and wish to learn the ways of women from him. The rest merely are glad to see love blossom, even if it is a love triangle.**

 **However, with all the good, comes the bad: After going to "examine" the new students coming in to Vale, (AKA, spying on the new guys) the truth of Blake's past came to light; She used to be part of the White Fang, the same group that Bran, whom had to watch some of his own tribe, wishing to join that group, rape and torture his own mother, has a desire to destroy, including the new leader.**

 **With this darkness now hanging over them all, what will happen? How can Bran EVER forgive Blake for this?**

* * *

"BRAAAAAAN! BLAAAAKE!"

"BLAKE! BRAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"BRAN! COME BACK!"

"Weiss, you should be calling for Blake as well!" Ruby had her hands on her hips, looking at the heiress with a small frown. For two days, the two had been missing, but the only one she seemed to be missing was Bran. The look on his face, everyone had seen, was an angry, cold look, one that only those whose had truly hurt him could get.

"Hmph... Why should I worry about her? She was part of the White Fang. and didn't even tell us! What if she was secretly-?" Was all the Schnee could say before Yang looked at her coldly.

"Don't even finish that sentence. I know Blake. I spent time with her as a friend, as did Ruby, and she was always there for us to talk to. You, however, were always with Bran, never even bothering to hang out with her. I might be dating Bran as well, but I also know that there are people I have friends with."

Weiss gave a small glare back, but then she felt it: She felt that same coldness that Bran had when they first met. She had been so angry and so judgmental, and it had taken her time to be seen as more than just a spoiled brat. What if her ways of seeing Blake was just that old part of herself coming back? It was a thought that had dogged her for the past two days, and it was killing her.

"...We should split up. We might find him better that way. Ruby, why don't you call Duelo and have Team JNPR help us?" Weiss crossed her arms, leaning on a wall as she did so. The young leader gave a squeak, trying to dig in her pouch for her phone, as Yang glanced at her, eyes slightly narrowed.

"...Why do you have Duelo's number?"

"Um... Just in case we ever need the brother of Bran...?" Slowly, the girl walked off, typing in the number of her friend, as Yang crossed her arms. Weiss, frowning, turned away with a sigh... and screamed as Penny, the girl from yesterday, had suddenly appeared behind her!

"Hi guys, what are you up to?"

* * *

Bran sat on the edge of the building, his eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the people below scurry around. For some reason, he had been feeling angry for two days. Two days, he had not come back to Beacon. For two days, he had not tasted food, water... nothing. It was like when he was a child, and his mind was filled with revenge. His mouth was dry, but he ignored it, and ignored the growls of his stomach. The longer it took to find some source of the White Fang, the longer he would hold off on food... the longer he would grow enraged by even the slightest thing. Being a Lizard Faunus, however, water would have to be something he got soon. He felt his whole body becoming more and more stiff, as dehydration made his pores open wide with need to suck the moisture from the cool air.

It was beginning to really piss him off.

So, dropping over the small lip, he walked to a hose, turned the faucet, and began to drink. 5 minutes later and he was still slurping the water, as one door opened up near the faucet.

"God damn that water tank! It must be blocked up! We lose pressure so much, I-!"

Suddenly, a large, muscular man had walked out, his body soaked from a shower as he came out in a pair of sweat pants. However, his dark haired head turned to the Faunus, and immediately, disgust and anger filled his face.

"YOU DAMN ANIMAL! Stealing water is a crime, and I will have you arrested!" His angry face was staring down at Bran, who only drank down more water, before sealing the faucet. As he could turn to leave, the man grabbed his tail... and immediately, all the hatred that filled the Faunus exploded.

With a turn that ripped the skin of the man's hand, Bran raised his hand and grabbed his arm, then snapped the man's bone like a twig. Rage filled the Faunus, as the man screamed. But now, the hatred had him in its grasp, as he swung his fist down and punched the man's face. Immediately, the nose broke, as the man began screaming for help. The hatred grew, as Bran lifted his other fist and began to punch again, breaking more bone. Hit after hit, Bran felt his rage and anger grow, his claws growing out of his fingers as the man yelled in pain and fear.

When more footsteps came near the door, Bran flicked out of sight and climbed down a steep wall, past a strange looking ladder that seemed to also have stairs, as the bloodied man lay on the roof. Screams echoed as the Lizard slipped into shadow. He would find the White Fang... even if he had to kill for the information.

* * *

Blake and Sun, sitting at the cafe, looked at each other for a while, after Sun had asked what she was going to do. For a while, the Cat Faunus sat there and frowned, her hand on her chin as she thought. A few ideas came to mind, and the best one she could think was to investigate what was going to happen with Team RWBBY... and then she heard the screams.

"What the hell?!" Sun jumped to his feet and left some money for the tea, as he and Blake rushed up a fire escape near the building. The small apartment was easy to reach, and then... Sun nearly lost his lunch.

A man with his face broken in several places was whimpering as a figure crouched over him, claws extended as he slashed at the man and pounded his flesh. Blake's eyes flicked over the scene... and then she realized who was attacking. What wild beast had begun to attack and nearly kill a man who was begging for his life.

Bran Spaltung, her teammate, whose eyes were going into what looked like a full Feral look, his claws having sprung out of his hands, and his tail... his tail was looking more like some demons, with the bristles on the back sticking out with rage. His teeth were exposed in the most savage of ways. He looked less like the happy teen she had known for days, and more... more like a Grimm.

Sun rushed forward, holding his staff, before Bran suddenly leaped off the man and dashed down the wall. Blake, meanwhile, ran to the man and called for help on her Scroll. Sun, his eyes looking down the alley, tried to hold his stomach as he coughed.

"What the hell was that... thing? Jesus, that thing was fucking insa-"

"That was Bran, my teammate. Something is wrong with him. Yes, hello? I need medical help! We have an injured man on the roof of...!"

* * *

Duelo and Ruby were running down road after road, the look of horror on Duelo's face never leaving for even a second. Ruby and him had just been called by Blake, of all people, who had said something was wrong with Bran, that he had just nearly killed a man. When that news hit, Duelo had picked up the girl and begun to run through the streets, trying to get a smell of where his brother might be.

"What happened?! Why is Bran attacking people?!" Ruby's voice was cracking, as she seemed more afraid FOR Bran than OF him. But Duelo felt his fear running both ways, as he remembered the last time he had seen Bran enter that sort of rage.

"Its his Lizard Faunus' emotional thing! When ever something tragic hits them, it either makes their lives very short, or in Bran's case, it makes them... very volatile when they are emotionally distressed. When he learned Blake, one of his friends, was part of the White Fang at one point, it must have created the unstable flux in him. He can't control himself very well, and when he finds something that pissed him off, he will attack it without mercy!

"Master Jaraiya called it 'Grimm Berzerker!"

* * *

Yang and Weiss were rushing through the town, their eyes full of fear. Bran was in some sort of rage? He was attacking people?! What was going on, and what had he done?! They knew they had to find him soon, but night was falling, and he could see way better than they could! Yang felt her tears blocking her eyesight, as she sniffed.

"We should have not let him go! We should have... we should have tried to knock him out or something!"

"Yang, it was not your fault! If Blake had been up front with us...!"

"About working for those bastards?! She was afraid we would hate her!"

"Well now it is a lot worse! Bran, where are you...?!"

* * *

Night had fallen.

The Darkness had become his cloak.

Bran could smell them. The hated smell of Blood and Rage. They were near a water place. The smell of fish...

 _die... die... die... death... death. Death. Death. Death. Kill. Kill. Kill... KILL. KI_ _ **LL. KILL. MURDER. MURDER. MURDER THEM ALL!**_

* * *

The docks were full of his White Fang brothers, and Korva would not be any more happy. He and his brothers were gonna use this dust and finish off the people who would make their lives so miserable. He could not wait to see his little girl, Amelia, again.

Ever since the Grimm had taken the life of her mother, the government had then taken his little daughter from him. Atlas had said that he was unfit because he could not make enough money for them both, but no one who paid enough would hire him! Where was the justice there?

 ** _(WARNING. WARNING. EXTREME GORE WILL BE POSSIBLE IN THIS SECTION. WARNING. WARNING.)_**

Snorting as he tucked the locket back into his shirt, he heard someone scream. Everyone turned to the sound, as one of the men had run from one of the edges of a crate, firing at something behind him, but the way he ran... they saw the horrible cuts on his legs and torso, as if by some kind of Grimm. What Grimm could get into the King-?

Suddenly, a horrific roar broke the night, as a shadow darted from the darkness. The man seemed to scream louder, as he rushed to the others... when it grabbed his face. His mask could do nothing to hide the fear in his face... and did no defense when the beast seemed to press its hands to his temples... and then pressed hard.

SPLT!

With a horrific sound like a melon being crushed, the man's head was split into chunks, as his body twitched. His fingers flexed on their own, as the massive beast growled and then turned to a female of the White Fang. Behind them, Torchwick had come out to tell them to hurry... and nearly puked.

"JESUS CHRIST, SOMEONE SHOOT THAT THING!" His order was followed by his own shot, as the others took aim... and the female White Fang, Alia, was used as a shield. Her screams were heard as her Aura took most of the hits, but one hit her kidney. Then, the beast wrapped its tail around her neck.

"Oh god... no! NO! ALIA!" One of the men had screamed, as he watched his lover Alia being lifted... and then with the most god awful sound, they winced as one.

SNAP!

The woman's body gave a new spasm, before the monster grabbed her arm, then her leg... and pulled her in half. With a screeching roar, the beast then dashed forward, sending the halves flying at Torchwick. THAT made him puke, his eyes wide... and then the moonlight showed who it was:

"THAT KID!? WHAT IN THE NAME OF- OH FUCK!" The man barely had time to duck, before the teen's claws sheered over his head... and cut into the steel side of the machine. 9 inch gashes were left, and those claws seemed even sharper now. His eyes wide, his cigar left behind, he pulled himself back as the teen walked toward him slowly, shutteringly, on just two legs, growling darkly... Just like a Grimm.

Several of the White Fang had begun to fire, but others were running away, seeing that to live was better than to fight. One man, the lover of the now dead Alia, held two swords as he tried to cut at the monster, his screaming nearly matching the t... no, not the teen. He was not even a Faunus, not with those cold eyes full of red hate, not with those claws... nor that tail that was now splattered in blood. This was now a human like Grimm, and it was killing the White Fang with ease.

Korva stood there, holding a Drill sword in his hands, as he had to choose: Help save his brothers or run? As he stood there, the former lover was then grabbed by his arms, then had them ripped off his body. The monster then growled, reached its hand back... and then punched through his heart in one blow. Instantly, the man slumped forward, but the monster turned and used its tail to cut through the man... and Korva dropped his weapon and ran.

"FUCK THIS! SOMEONE HE-UUURG!" The White Fang had begun to run, but suddenly, there was a simple tap, then a massive pain, as the tail of the beast slammed into his back, then THROUGH his ribcage. His last look before he died? He saw his daughter, before those claws reached over... and ripped his head in half.

* * *

The screams of the dead and Dying.

It was music.

 _ **This was what I wanted**_ , the monster thought.

 ** _I don't need to remember anything..._**

 ** _I just need to kill._**

* * *

The horrible yelling and roars brought Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Sun, and Duelo to the docks... and everyone nearly threw up.

Scattered around the docks, with the blood and the gore, were masks of the fallen White Fang. their icons... and pieces of their flesh. With the blood dripping off his body, mixing with his own, the Monster Known Formerly as Bran screeched and attacked a new member, who began begging for help. As they all watched, they saw Bran slam his foot down on the man's back... and make his organs go out his mouth.

"BLURGH!" Sun and Weiss threw up together, their stomachs unable to handle the carnage this... thing had made Bran do. Yang felt her whole body freezing, and Ruby had her hands over her mouth. The others were in shock, before Jaune suddenly raced forward. Pyrrha, looking over, screamed.

"JAUNE STOP! DON'T!"

The Monster looked over, its head perking at her voice, was Jaune stood before his friend and mentor, who growled and now was on all fours. His horror was growing, but now he knew: He had to save his friend.

"BRAN! I know you can hear me, so WAKE UP! BRAN!"

* * *

 ** _The Creature did not smell like them._**

 ** _It did not attack the monster._**

 ** _It would not move._**

 ** _No, it was moving... the mouth hole. The things on its mouth were moving, saying something. Wake... Bran?_**

 ** _Who was Bran?_**

* * *

The Monster growled and moved closer, as Jaune stepped back. His eyes were going wider. What happened to his best friend? What caused this... thing... to appear!? Holding Stygios, he felt his legs starting to wobble, but he still stood there, as he watched the creature move closer, growling as its head tilted.

"RRRrrrrrn..."

Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora had run behind Jaune, who was now trying to brave himself up. The other members of Team RWBBY moved over as well, as Yang's eyes were flooding with tears.

"BRAN! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME, BABY! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

* * *

 _ **The female with yellow hair...**_

 _ **Liquid was coming down her face. Yet it was not blood. It was not salty enough.**_

 _ **There was that word:**_

 _ **Bran.**_

 _ **Why did that word keep coming up?**_

 _ **Why was it so common? What was that word's MEANING!?**_

 _ **Suddenly, a pain filled his head. It was like someone was...**_

 _ **...! THEY WERE ATTACKING HM!**_

* * *

Suddenly, the Monster roared and charged at Yang, its eyes full of hatred... and pain...? For that one second, Yang could see her baby in there, but it was like he was trapped in some sort of-

"YANG LOOK OUT!" Weiss' hands pulled the girl out of the way, as the Monster slammed on the ground and tumbled into the docks, slamming its head on the Lamp post. Growling in pain, it glared with even more hatred now. For that one move, Pyrrha realized somethng.

"EVERYONE! You must try to make Bran wake up! I think it's working!"

Duelo, seeing no choice but to do his own part, suddenly appeared behind the Monster and grabbed its arms, as the thing struggled.

"BRAN! Damn it, you son of a bitch, wake up! I will kick your ass if you try to kill me, so fucking open those god damn eyes!"

"Bran! It's me, Weiss! Please, wake up! Yang and I need you to come back...! Please, Bran! We need you to come back... PLEASE!"

The monster screeched and roared, struggling harder to break free, as its tail whipped on the ground, trying to hit Duelo. Jaune, seeing the danger, grabbed the Stygios and used the chain to wrap the tail to a light post.

"Come on, Bran! You can't let me win here! Wake up so you can keep training me!"

"BRAN! COME BACK FOR US!"

"BRAN!"

* * *

 _ **THAT WORD WAS HURTING SO MUCH!**_

 _ **PAIN!**_

 _ **PAIN!**_

 _ **DARKNESS AND PAIN!**_

 _ **DARKNESS! IT WAS...**_

 _ **It was Darkness! HE was not darkness, it was something else!**_

 _ **WHAT WAS HE!?**_

* * *

Pyrrha had her sword out as she tried to hit the claws off of Bran's hands, as she saw his swipes growing fiercer. They swung out and slammed at the night air, as he seemed to grow angrier and angrier.

"RRRAAHHHM...IIIAAAH!"

Jaune glanced over, his eyes wide. He could just hear a voice in that roar. It was so faint, so hidden in... the bloody rage, the Grimm Berzerker, the thing that was trying to take away Bran!

"BRAN! Stop fighting us and come back! BRAN!"

Ren and Nora were holding his arms, as he struggled harder, his large fang like teeth as sharp as knives and snapping at them. It was not working fast enough! They could feel the unstopping rage flooding his system, and they needed...!

Suddenly, Yang reared her fist back and punched into Bran's stomach hard. The monster groaned and gave a roar, but it was much less so frightening... it was like the Bran they had was coming back.

"Bran! PLEASE STOP TRYING TO HIDE! BRAN!" Her hands held his face, as the Monster struggled, his eyes full... no, not full anymore! There was a change!

The pupils had begun to slowly go back to human.

* * *

 ** _NO! NO! NO MORE PAIN! NO MORE!_**

 ** _STOP SAYING THAT NAME!_**

 _ **Stop!** Stop saying..._

 _Saying...!_

Slowly, the word came with memories. It came with a boy crying at the tribal funeral of a much older man. It came with the fear of being alone... and then, it came with the love of a Grandfather, who taught him to use his Aura. It came with finding a brother who loved him as such. Then, then came... them.

 _Weiss... Yang..._

 _My name... is Bran...?_

* * *

Slowly, the Monster began to stop struggling, its low roars turning to growls, before they became harsh purrs... then, as his eyes faded to normal, they became a groan.

"...W...Weiss... Blake... Yang... Ruby...?"

The girls stood there, as Bran slowly looked at them all. His eyes looked so full of... then it came up: Dry Heaving. The heaving of food that was not there, as he looked at his hands and then at the scene.

Horror covered his face, as he stepped back. But before he could go further, Yang grabbed his waist and sobbed. Her tears fell down and onto his hands, as the blood slowly dripped away. Jaune, exhausted, fell onto his ass, panting as he watched.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake raced forward to the boy, who was tried to break free.

"L... let me go...! I am a god damn monster... I killed so many... I killed... I'm a fucking MONST-!"

 **WOO-SLAP!**

Yang, her eyes red with rage, looked at him as she slapped his cheek hard, before she pulled her fist back and slammed into his stomach again. Her anger and sadness burned, as Weiss also took part, punching his chest and face.

"Don't you ever call yourself a monster! You didn't kill them! You didn't, that thing DID! YOU AREN'T A MONSTER!" Weiss, her eyes full of tears, made more slap marks, as Yang pounded his stomach.

Finally, as he coughed and spat up blood, his vision wavering, he cried.

"P...please... stop...!'

Before he could say more, Yang picked him up and kissed his bloody lips, then held him close. She sobbed and teared, as Weiss held his back. The two girls clung to the man, who gave his own tears.

Ruby and Blake stood off to the side, as Duelo walked to one of them, while Sun stood at Blake's side.

"...I guess... that when the police come here, we should tell them the truth. That some kind of wild Grimm attacked, then fled. I mean, it isn't like he could hurt anyone... right?"

Sun crossed his arms, as Duelo nodded. Ruby and Blake looked at them both, before the smaller girl slowly sniffed and wiped her face with her hand. The taller male, picking her up, walked to the others, as Blake leaned in to the other Faunus.

"...I wonder if this is just what dwells inside him... why we never know much about him... this pain, and fear.."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16, ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Now, I could give you a long ass intro to explain where we are, what may happen, blah blah blah.**

 **Not today! Today, I answer reviews:**

 _ **Guest #1: Nice Chase at the end**_  
 **Thank you! The chase was suppose to be kind of this way to show that Bran's affection to Weiss was strong enough ALREADY that he could help her stay out of the attention he as a Faunus gets. When you have a lizard tail and you stand tall enough to play Basketball professionally, it just comes with the problems of being mocked, hated, etc...**

 _ **Guest #2: I like the story, but Bran is WAY too overpowered...**_  
 **Agreed. I admit, that was a big issue I had as I worked. I knew that some people would call him a Gary Stu, so it just stuck in my head to rush to the chapter that would show what the first step in my plan was.**

 _ **Anonymouse: Also, at the start of it, he showed hints of linking Ruby. Will that happen? I'd think it'd be funny.**_  
 **I think so as well, but Bran liked her so much because she was one of the first girls his age who gave him some respect. His heart was basically ripped open when she did that and filled with hope and joy, but as they talked over the next day, he learned that she was more like someone he could view as a sister and only that. Yes, even us guys can Friend Zone someone. It's just rare as shit.**

 _ **Guest #3: Interesting Take on how a Lizard Faunus would act.**_  
 _ **Bran paired with Blake and/or Yang please.**_  
 **Yea, that was my thought as well. Bran's whole clan is more based on the varying types of Lizards, rather than just one. When I started, I figured that just Chameleon would be good, but then I remembered about Komodo Dragons, and Horned Lizards (The Blood Eye Shot trick MAY come up... more to scare the shit out of people really.) As for Yang and/or Blake... Well, here ya go. Yang. As for Blake... with his history of the White Fang and her past? Not... not really gonna work out. At best, he would consider her his sister like Ruby.**

 ** _Kat1017: By the way, Saru means Monkey in Japanese. Just thought that I would point that out. Otherwise, great job, this story is great so far_** **.**  
 **Son of a bitch, I missed a chance to make Jaraiya a hybrid as well!**  
 **Seriously, however, thanks for the love.**

 _ **Guest #4: Bran x Blake**_  
 **Not gonna happen. Sorry.**

 _ **Guest #5: Interesting.**_  
 _ **Bran x Coco and Yang.**_  
 **Yes, because Bran needs to date two girls on two teams. Seriously, however, I don't know enough about Coco to consider that... YET.**

 _ **Phoenix Champion: (This review came very early. Sorry for the late reply!) Wait, if Bran is a Chameleon Faunus, does that mean he can change his skin color, obviously not based on his emotions or else he would be pink head to tail at this rate.**_  
 **No, just his hair and his eyes. More of a will to change them, however. Emotions are wild enough for him, and if his body was able to change color when his emotions flare up, that would be like a beacon to the Grimm saying: "Please shove your claws/spines/tails as far up my ass as you can reach!"**

 **Holy crap, I missed a lot of reviews! Sorry guys! Hope this chapter will win you all back!**

* * *

 _Dear Father..._

 _It has been a month and a half since I put pen to paper. So much has changed, so much remains the same, since the day I... became that thing. I remember the screams, I remember the horror. I remember the faces of who I killed, and they haunt me in my nightmares._

 _And yet, I also remember the small pleasure I took in killing them._

 _I hate the White Fang, and no remorse comes to my mind as I flex the hand that dipped in their blood. I would hunt them again, over and over, and let myself go in their midst. They turned their back on humanity, when we Faunus are to exist in both worlds, the nature and the mankind. We are to be their bridge. They wish to remove humanity? Then let them try. Let them bring their weapons, their hardest hitters. Let them try to end the lives._

 _I will stand with my friends, and I will end the White Fang._

 _No, I feel the remorse for something else: I nearly attacked the women I love, the people I consider my friends. I remember being in pain, and wanting to stop it all. I was in such agony, I wanted to stop them from hurting me. I struck out and could have injured my friends. Now, as I sit here and write, I feel something else._

 _Joy._

 _My friends forgave me, and Blake even has asked that if I ever need to discuss the White Fang, so we can stop them together, she has a few note books on them. Strange that one of my own friends, the people I can not betray willingly, comes from that Group. She makes the pain of my remorse better. We may not have dated long, but that is what makes the feeling of being cared about much deeper for me._

 _Jaune has been asking me to train him more, to make him better so that if the event happens again, he can save me. I feel so much gratitude, because before, I would have believed myself unredeemable. But he is someone I can trust with no fear. He and Ruby... they are my closest friends, the people I consider like family, along side Duelo._

 _Speaking of my big brother, the man has never once tried to actually ask out Ruby. He always gives her these looks of pining, but he holds back, because his care of her and loyalty is stronger than his desire to be loved. Ruby, the sweet and innocent girl that she is, has been looking at him when he looks away. I swear, this is the strongest bond I have felt two people give each other... except for my own bonds._

 _Weiss was terrified when I left that day. She had never slept, did not eat much, and suffered from that with a bit of irritation. But what was worse was when she saw me in that rage. She was ready to die, just so I could wake up, and she could tell me one more time she loved me. When I awoke to her, that very night, she made me sleep in the same bed as her, and then took a place to sleep on the right side of my chest. Strangely, Yang slipped in as well and took her place on my left side._

 _The morning after, when i felt the pain of remorse, they had gotten breakfast, then sat with me in the room with Team JNPR, and we all talked. It was... nice. I had been afraid to even talk to them, but more than that, we hugged. I cried and I felt... so much lighter. I expected them to think I was weak, but Pyrrha, her big heart like a mother's, just let me sob on her shoulder when I needed it, and then everyone just... held. I never felt like that, except when we were in the tribe..._

 _I felt at home, truly._

 _We are a family, all of us._

 _Nora and Ren, the couple that seems so... driven, decided to kick off the last day of break... by having sex. I walked past the door of their room during the last half, and I swear to god, Nora must have lungs of iron or something, because she screamed out over and over, and I nearly had an eardrum burst. Ren, afterwards, was very much driven to please Nora even more, but I think even Nora had her limit, because she and him soon fell asleep. Cute to see them all cuddled up while covered in sweat, yes, but the hammer she held in her hand? Not so much._

 _I guess they set off the hormones for Team JNPR, because during lunch, when I was eating some pizza outside while the girls did battle planning, Jaune came up to me and asked... well... he asked me for condoms. I think my reaction was enough, but when I could finally breath, I asked what size he needed. With his medium size condoms, I told him to make sure it fit, and if he needed a smaller size, I had some._

 _I bought them MAINLY because I saw this as the possible outcome a few weeks earlier, but overall, it had been relatively cool. Until Nora and Ren fixed that. In any case, I didn't hear Pyrrha break out into sudden screams of ecstasy, but Jaune had the biggest grin on his face ever, full of that dopey love a guy gets when he finally loses his virginity. Lucky bastard, he is._

 _Not to say I have been pressuring Weiss or Yang. Rather, its always just been kissing and cuddling. I felt up Weiss once (And despite being a small size, she is very soft), and I saw her naked once (...I... ok, it was heavenly.), but after those times, it was mainly kissing and cuddling._

 _Yang, on the other hand..._

 _I think she wants me so bad, it literally hurts her. The strange thing? I swear I can smell her lust, arousal, her EVERYTHING, but she wont do anything... I think her flirting is just a way to release all that... need, but she wants to be sure its what I want. And what is it that I want?_

 _I want them both._

 _I need them both._

 _Nightmares plauge me as I imagine them dying because I am not there. I want to be there, and I want to be the Knight they need. But more than that, as I sit here, writing in this stupid journal? I want to love them like a man. It's so stupid, but I guess that is what I am._

 _A fool in love._

 _A fool, whose Semblance is already so... wild. Speaking of it, I remember how you said once to me that our Semblance can always change, to reflect our destiny. My Semblance, Terra Skin.. I believed it would change because I would not lead our clan, but it remained that armored wing suit... and then, when I gave up my shield? It became claws._

 _And now, I feel it changing slowly._

 _Nothing big yet, but I swear, when I hit the Grimm with my claws while it is active, they seem to... burn. Burn and Freeze. Its a bit confusing. Just what the hell is going on with me, Dad?_

* * *

Bran sighed and put his pen down, rubbing his head. Well past lights out, he clicked on his Scroll and looked at the clock:

12:09am.

Thumping his head on the desk, his night vision allowing him to write in the darkness, Bran felt so tired, but the past few days had been confusing, tearing him up. Between his rage attack, the White Fang, dealing with the Sexual Tension he had been smelling, and then having his Semblance Change. He remembered that mission so closely, he actually had to close his eyes.

There was a farm, several hours away on a bus, that had been in danger of a large Beowolf and Ursai attack, due to the abusive man that had let his rage go when he had attacked his family. The only reason Bran had not killed the man himself, upon meeting him, was that an Ursa did it for him. As the Grimm attacked, Yang and Weiss had rushed forward to help, while Ruby and Blake took to help the house.

Bran had to handle any ambushers. And they came out of the fucking woodwork. Hundreds, dozens, or thousands of those monsters attacked. He had begun to slash with Shesha and kill the Grimm with a small satisfaction... and he saw one rush at Weiss.

Yang was too far off, handling a pair of Ursa. Blake had not enough time to use her rope, and Ruby was unable to get a clear shot. Weiss, having turned too late, screamed and dropped her sword as Bran rushed forward, dropping Shesha as he did so. He would never lose them! NEVER!

Suddenly, his Semblance seemed to activate out of his desire, forming his claws... and then getting bigger. The Ice had become a major component, but then, for the brief moment he saw his claw, as it slashed through the middle of the Grimm, then down a few other attackers, he saw them seem to... freeze, and then catch on fire, before bursting as they did when hit with powerful attacks. But more than that, his claws... they looked like the ice was on fire. An Aquamarine Fire.

Since that day, he had no chance to really see his Semblance again, but when he would, he would try to hold it. He wanted to know for sure, was he the wielder of... no. No way, Phrozen Phire was a Legend Semblance, said to be be the exact Semblance that only the Lizard Faunus who could bring all the tribes back together could use.

There was no way he was that man. He was a coward, a fool. He had always been a mother's boy, before the incident had taken even her from him. His father had been there to make him strong, but his mother made him wise and kind. It was... difficult to imagine him wielding that Semblance when his best claim to fame was being the "White Fang Massacre" maker. With a sigh, he stood up to get a soda from the cafeteria, cracking his back slowly to put on a shirt... and walked right into Yang.

"YAH! JESUS, YANG!"

His shout was a bit much, but the girl seemed a bit angry at him. Not as angry as she could have been, like when he'd woken from that rage, but she looked a little angry. She lifted her hand and pointed to Weiss, who was also sitting up in her bed, arms crossed.

"Go. To. Bed."

"Aw, come on guys, I just need some soda... and maybe a cheese cake. I guess I should have eaten more at din-" was all he got out, before Weiss came over and took his right arm. Yang, taking his left, nodded.

"Then let's go get some stuff. While we do, let's talk about why you are up so god damn late."

* * *

"...so, I just like to do some writing to my Dad, but I also needed time to think. I just... I dunno, what if it is changing and this means I am able to use it?" Bran sat on a chair, wearing a black shirt with long sleeves. The seasons change to making it colder meant that now he had to use the arm warmers when he went outside for more than just style. He would often use a scarf, but it would be winter when he really need it. His fork had dug into the cake, as he bit off some of the side, looking at the table more.

Weiss, dressed in a sweater and a pair of warm leggings, sat across from him, her hair still unmade in the tail. Yang, who wore her tank top with some black sweat pants, was next to him, as they also ate from the same cake. They had dug in the student kitchen, and while they drank and ate, Bran told them his ritual to write a Journal for his father, as well as his confusion over his semblance.

"...Phrozen Phire. Heh, it would make a bit of sense, eh Weiss?"

"What do you mean?"

Bran smiled a bit, his face twitching as he realized the joke. Still, it was a bit worrying. If he did, then that meant he might either become the binder of both Humans and Faunus, which was what he wanted, or else he could lose his chance to be a Huntsmen and also his loves. As they ate slowly, Yang telling the pun she was thinking off, how she was the fire and Weiss was the frozen, the door opened and Ruby walked over, yawning as she did so.

"Hey, sister... we wake you up?" Bran frowned as the girl came over in bunny slippers, a big coat, and one of his scarfs. She hated the cold a bit more than everyone else, but the kitchen was warm enough, and she sat down by Bran as well. Taking a fork, she gave a small smile.

"No, I just got hungry... and tired... and I needed some company while I eat." The girl tried to crack a joke, but as she yawned, Bran could tell she was waking up slowly. The four began to eat, and soon it was five, as Blake seemed to sense the team. Soon, RWBBY was eating from two different cakes, as Bran sipped his soda.

"... Maybe we should take a few back to the room. God knows, if Glenda catches us eating, she'd kill us all for-"

"It's not Glenda's job to monitor the school after hours... it is mine."

Bran nearly slipped out of his stool, as the other girls sat up with fear, when Ozpin slowly stepped out from the shadows, holding his cup of coffee. However, instead of a look of disappointment, he merely sat down on the side of Weiss and Blake and sighed.

"Room for one more?"

Shrugging, Ruby slid one of the cakes to him, as they all began eating. It felt odd, as the only sound so far was the sound of scraping forks and Bran slurping... and then Ruby belched.

At first, everyone looked at her, before Yang giggled, then Weiss belched. THAT got Bran laughing. before he let out a hiccup. Everyone finally relaxed around Ozpin, smiling as they sighed. With that, Ozpin sipped his coffee and smiled more.

"So what brought on this need for a snack at 3 am? A Team Bonding experience, i will admit, but sneaking food is not exactly what i would call healthy." The head master chuckled as Bran finished his soda, crushed the can and tossed it. With a sigh, he began again, skipping over that the monster at the docks had been him. The change in his Semblance, however, did bring a reaction to Ozpin, who immediately sat straighter.

"It is rare that I ever hear of such... startling ideas. Would this happen to all Lizard Faunus, or how rare is it?"

"Well, it just... depends. I mean, sometimes if we get to living in one place, we adapt. My tribe was Nomadic, so that never became the issue. Some of us were... different, i guess. Some of us never... really changed because nothing changed FOR us..."

Bran sat there, his feet tapping on the rungs of the stool as he gulped down some cake. However, the lack of anything to drink had made the cake hard to swallow, as he nearly choked on it. His tail slammed on his back, as he coughed into his hand. Yang and Weiss immediately looked worried, before Ozpin looked at all three.

"...So this little tryst between Ms Schnee, Ms. Xiao Long, and yourself, that could be the cause of a change?"

Bran nearly lost all color, as Yang blushed a dark red, and Weiss... looked even paler.

"H...how in the name of the Seven Hells...?"

"Young man, there is very little I do not hear about in this school... like with Mr. Cardin."

"But Dad, he was messing around with a Fau-"

Suddenly, Bran dropped his fork. He realized what he had just called his own Headmaster, as the older man blinked, half way to taking a drink. The others suddenly took interest in the floor, the wall, the ceiling. For a whole two minutes, the silence was deafening. Then...

"I did not say I was condemning your actions... or your relationships. Just take care not to break bones. Or hearts."

Slowly, the older man reached over and patted Bran's hand, which flinched before relaxing, as the head master walked away.

"Oh yes, and in the freezer are some chocolate pies. Help yourselves, they might let you get some energy. Mind you, they are cold."

For a while, the group just sat there, before Bran smiled slightly. Digging in the fridge, he grabbed a case of cold soda, the pies, and then walked to the girls.

"Someone grab the food and the forks... I wanna eat back in the room with the rest of you guys."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17, everyone!**

 **Now, I know what everyone is probably going to want... the Food Fight.**

 **I can't help you there. I mean, its a food fight! First of all, what food is gonna fit into the style of Bran? He fights with Hand claws/swords. This isn't exactly a large amount of time he has... the best case senario I could make up? Pie Shurikens. Yea, that will be grand...**

 **Anyway, so a few details.**

 **One: I got a request by OpticSniper2K to add in another OC. Now, he won't be a major role, because sadly, I am just not that skilled with what that person wants... which is basically a bandit style Faunus with revolver swords. Now, that is not to say he won't show up. No, no, he will! I gotta add in more chapters anyway to keep the story going. But, he won't show up for at least a few chapters. Sorry... I did not have that planned out before i wrote the time line. Sorry...**

 **Second: If you guys read my profile, you would see I have a new Future Story coming out, the Snake's Son and the Fox Mistress. A good idea i had for a few weeks now. But, this is where it comes to you guys. In reviews, post what YOU want the OC named. Mind you, last names and first names MAY be mixed. I might like one name and put it with another, to make it cooler. This way, there are TWO winners. Sound fair?**

 **Ok, to the chapter!**

* * *

Snoring, Bran's tail flicked on the edge of the bed, under the beautiful behind of Yang, while one arm was clutching Weiss. The three had been eating the remaining cheesecake from last night/early morning, and the trash lay on the floor, while Ruby's feet dangled over the side, her own snores a cute version of his. Blake, the non snoring sleeper, had her back to them, as she clutched the blanket in her hands.

The group had fallen asleep after eating, at around 4 am. It was now 10 am, and no one was ready to wake up. Well... almost no one.

Bran's nose twitched as he felt a warm fluid on his chest, pooling down into his belly button. He could feel the warm liquid roll down the crease in his stomach, and when it started to flood... then he woke up with a small jolt. What the hell was dripping on his stomach?! Did Ruby wet the bed or some-?!

"Yang... wake up. You are drooling in your sleep."

His tail rocked under the girl, who merely murred and pulled closer, pressing her warm, drool covered mouth to his ear. Immediately, the Faunus gave a shiver and felt his claws flick out... and that was bad, when it was considered where his hands were.

"OW! What in the world just stabbed me!" Weiss immediately jumped away, her back arching into his body with the claws poking her skin. It was not deep, but the cloth had his claws caught in the cotton and now, he could not remove them quickly. His other hand, which was somehow on Yang's butt, had just sunk the claws into her boxers, and she looked a bit in pain as her hand tried to smack his hand off.

"W...wait guys, hold on! Don't pull or else you might rip-!"

RIIIIIP!

If Bran had been a believer in faith, he would question if God was just trying to test him. He would wonder if this was all a way to see how far a man could go without losing his sense and taking both women, whether they wanted to or not. As it was, the only thought in his mind, as his claws ripped off the cloth, was what came out of his mouth.

"...Son of a Bitch and fuck a monkey..."

The girls went red with embarrassment, as Weiss had lost the back of her dress, exposing her flesh and some of her butt. Yang, on the other hand... she had lost her boxers, and now, with her warmth pressed on his thigh, Bran began to close his eyes and sweat.

"Uhh... Basketball, cold showers, basketball, cold showers...!"

Yang tried to move back, as the hand slid over to hand them back, to give her some comfort... and immediately, he felt THAT area.

"Ah, old women! Snow Storms! Icy Wastelands! Oh damn!" Immediately, Bran sprang from his bed and rushed to the bathroom, his eyes wide and his hands covering his groin. The girls of the room, now all awake, stared at him, before they began to giggle and laugh. Bran may have been a weird guy, he may have his issues... but he was always kind, honorable, honest, and down right funny when the time was needed.

* * *

"...So then of course, I get left to pay the bill while Duelo goes to chase down the skirt. I mean, I don't mind, but his date was PISSED. She nagged at ME like I did the chasing and left HIM the 500 Lien bill!" Bran held the wrench in his hand and tightened the bolt on the engine tightly, as he leaned into the engine area of Salamander. Jaune, Ren, Duelo, and even Sun, the monkey guy from Mistral or Vacuo, one of those kingdoms, were all sitting nearby on either tables or chairs, chuckling at the ending. The 5 teens were in the Garage, plates of food nearby as the Lizard Faunus talked while working.

"Dude, I said I was sorry! Besides, this girl had some fantastic tits... not much of an ass, but damn good breasts." Duelo chuckled and leaned on the side of the car, as Jaune rolled his eyes. Ren and Sun were playing a game of Blackjack, with Ren sometimes winning and then losing his winnings and starting back at his base to Sun. The boys had become a bit of a close knit group over the last month, talking about everything. Today, Neptune, one of Sun's teammates, was to come in, but for now, they were content to eat, talk, and in Bran's case, work.

"Yea, but Blake looks better than any girl I ever met... she has this... this..." Sun sighed and got another card, before gritting his teeth as he busted again. Ren chuckled and took the Lein back to his side, as Jaune shook his head.

"Nah, I think Pyrrha looks the best... her smile.. the way she always knows when we should cuddle... I love it when she wakes up. She has this adorable look on her face everytime, and she-"

"God, stop it! I am gonna puke. Jesus, Jaune, we get the fucking point, you are going gaga for Pyrrha. Sun, hand me the 8/15ths." Bran's tail slid over, holding out like a hand, as Sun used his own to get the wrench and pass it over. The two had flexible tails and it was not uncommon for them to use them as their hands when they were busy eating or playing or working.

"Aww... what's wrong, little bro? You wake up wrong this morning?" Duelo chuckled and pulled his plate over, slowly chewing down on some fries as the others laughed. Weiss had already explained, with her regal way, that there had been a small... casualty involving Bran's claws and the night clothes.

"Shut up... I hate being a Lizard Faunus! Every time something sexy or erotic or WHATEVER happens, my claws pop out like a really unneeded boner! I swear to god, I'd take the normal one over this hell! I nearly saw Yang without those boxers of hers!" The LIzard Faunus pushed himself deeper into the car, undoing the fuel line as he checked for any leaks or breaks.

"What, afraid to get too horny and ravage the girls who CLEARLY need to be ravaged? Dude, just go out someplace, find a nice room, and pork them both!"

"Yea, I am gonna take advice from my brother who can't keep a girlfriend. You never had sex either, and if you would pull your head out of your ass, you would start asking Ruby out. So long as you cut the flirting out with other people, don't take advantage of her, and never mention the word sex, masturbate, or any sexual act around me or her or both of us, I would support you!"

"Yes, because I need to date a girl who is three years my junior!"

"Age is just a fucking number for that stuff! It would be creepy if she was like... at least 8 years younger!"

Climbing out of the car, Bran gave his brother a glare, who was chewing down chicken very quickly, as he sat down by the card players, then began to eat. Looking at Sun, he smirked at the Faunus, who won the next hand.

"So, when you gonna ask Blake out? I see you guys walking around and... well you talk, but she barely even speaks much." The Lizard Faunus used his tail to grab a cup from behind, as he drank down some of the chocolate shake he had, as Sun frowned and sighed, his latest hand one that he chose to stay on, and lost half the money he won.

"...I dunno. I mean, she has been kind of distant lately. Like... like she wants to stop those White Fang bastards, but... what the hell could she do? You know, I just... I guess I worry about her."

Sun sat there for a while, as Ren and the others took up seats around them. Bran, looking at the ground, fished out a strip of fish and chewed down slowly. The boys sat there, confused and lost... when suddenly he blinked and snapped up to attention.

"What if Team RWBBY, Team JNPR, you and Neptune went on an investigation? I mean, we could plan it out today, then tomorrow we go out? It does give us... a little over twenty four hours to make a geniune plan." Bran smiled as he sat there, looking at his friends. The others sat there, thinking for a moment, before they all nodded.

"Could work..."

'Would be nice to go out into town again. We haven't gone out in a month."

"I did enjoy what sights I did see while I was with Blake."

"What are you guys planning now?"

Everyone snapped up to attention as Yang led the two teams of girls over to their comrades, as Bran waved and smiled. His lips were covered in a bit of gravy from the chicken he ate, which Yang took off by kissing him and then licking it off, as Sun chuckled and leaned back in his seat. Weiss, a small frown on her face, tried to look for something else to lick, which made Duelo laugh as he muttered something.

"What did you say, dude?" Bran could just make something out, but it was not clear. His brother, looking up, gave that grin that held the horribleness in his mind, and before Bran could stop him, he said it again:

"I said, you could lick his dick like a lolipop if you like."

Weiss never looked so red, as she sputtered and squeaked, trying to protest, while the others laughed hard, before Yang continued it on.

"Where am I suppose to lick then?"

"Oh, come now, girls! I think Weiss will agree, he's big enough man for you both! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sun fell over laughing, holding his stomach as he gave great big laughs, while Jaune and Ren were holding each other up, trying to catch their breaths, while the girls giggled and snorted, except for Weiss. Duelo was pointing at the trio, trying to make more jokes, but his laughter was too hard for him to resist, and all that came out was.

"Don't worry about freezing him into a popsicle, Weiss! Yang can thaw him out!"

Bran was trying not to laugh, but that did it for him, as he fell over onto the floor and laughed hardest, all while Weiss covered her face, trying to ignore the fact that, while it was crass, rude, and slightly rude... it was funny and it made her smile.

This was the scene that Neptune, the teammate of Sun and his best friend, walked into, as Sun walked over to high five his friend.

* * *

"Sio, that is the big plan I had. Ruby and Weiss, Yang and Neptune and if you stare at my girl's ass again I will kill you, Jaune and Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, Blake and Sun, and Duelo and I. We figured that would be best... Plus, I need to sniff out the remains of any other members. I can remember one guy I... let go, and his scent is pretty fresh in my mind. But uh... I have no idea where the rest of you guys can go... Ruby? Any ideas?"

The two teams and the two additions were sitting around a plaza, the same one, Bran was musing, where he had kissed Weiss... only two months ago... holy shit, time had that strange way of just seeming so.. long. In such a small time, he had gone from being a lowly Dust Shipping Faunus to Bran, the guy girls were watching with his brother, the Faunus who was regarded as the brawn behind the team along side Yang... Bran, the two girlfriend dude. Smiling, he listened to his leader, as Weiss slowly held his left hand, and Yang held his right.

After a while, the two teams agreed to meet back after classes, dressed to fight and win. Pyrrha smiled and watched Jaune, who took notes when he could, as Bran kissed both girl's hands. The world had changed for them all, in that they were all united... it was like being in a tribe again, and Bran felt his eyes tear up with joy. As he reached with his tail, Yang and Weiss had also reached, before all three chuckled at the reaction. It was nice... this bonding that he had missed as a child.

Slowly, Jaune smiled and put his hand on his friend's back, as everyone moved close. This was a family, one he would defend from all things.

 _White Fang, Grimm, even other humans... beware if you seek to bring down my family._

 _I am Bran Spaltung._

 _I am never going to abandon my tribe.. my friends... my family._

* * *

Bran sighed and smiled as he sat on the bed with Weiss, her night gown on. The whole day, the two teams had been planning where to go, save for Bran and Duelo. The two had no goal yet, and with the idea of Blake sneaking into a White Fang Meeting, they wanted to be careful... but if they met with Blake, Bran had said they would try to set up a small diversion to help get rid of the others, and focus on him and Duelo. Dangerous, but he would try to handle himself. Duelo he knew was going to survive.

With a yawn, the grooup settled into bed one last time for the night, as Bran tucked his tail around... with a sigh, he looked over as Yang jumped into bed, right on his tail. She always did that, mainly to keep him close, but also to play with if she got too tired of sleep. She rarely did, but if she did, she could make his whole body melt with the pleasure... which really sucked when he was dreaming. It was worse than sex dreaming, and THOSE were bad enough!

As the girls tucked themselves in close, Ruby shifted in bed, before suddenly peeking her head over the side.

"Hey Bran? I was wondering... what was it like, living in a tribe? I mean, we all lived in small families, but Weiss... and she had a big house!"

For a moment, the whole room seemed to focus on him, as he sighed and put his arms under his head. How do you explain the life of a Lizard Faunus? How do you explain what it means to never live in the same area for more than a few weeks at most?

"I guess... the best place is to start with daily life. We would always awaken early, to catch the prey for meals. When everyone over the age of 8 goes hunting, food is never scarce... nor is fur. But we hunted in different ways. Others may track and then follow paths... my people, we hid in the shadows. We never sought the easy, clear path. We followed the dense paths to where we could hunt easier. After we brought back the surplus, we might eat breakfast first, or we may begin a small ritual to cleanse our spirts of all the hate that may have come from the night. In any case, we would douse the fire, then pack up our homes... they looked very stable, but we learned how to make them fold.

"After eating, we could end up walking into more jungle, or desert... we tried to avoid places without much water. The worst event was when we could end up in a too dry or too cold place. But usually, we were to find a river. A river was always the best source of water, since it was usually cleanest. Then we could end up setting out scouts... and sometimes, we would meet a tribe that was different. We would trade food for fur, or fur for food. Weapons for money, if we were desperate. However, sometimes we could find a village suffering.. they were the ones we would use all we could to help, never expecting anything.

"It was very odd, but my father, the leader and chief, he never wanted to see fighting between the tribes. It could lead to us... killing each other to the point no one could survive. It was why we traded and always traveled. Eventually, all the other tribes called us the Terrains. It was odd, but the name for us to be Terrains was... nice. We did travel the world, so the name that called us the world was... appropriate. Eventually, we were seen as the strongest... mainly because we... well, we knew so many terrains and places..."

"Was your father like a leader, or..." Yang had turned to him, her hand on her head as she looked on him. For a moment, Bran stared at the bed above him, as Ruby and Blake listened, their eyes turned upwards.

"Dad was... Dad was Dad. He took care of the whole group, and when a kid turned 8 years old, he was marked... funny thing is, once a year, he had to give every child who was old enough? The Talk."

Immediately, all the girls began to giggle. The idea of one man having to explain sex to so many kids at once, he must have been very brave or very nervous while doing it. Slowly, Bran's smile came back, as both girls settled into his chest and listened to him, refusing to even close their eyes for fear of missing even a single detail.

"There were always good times and bad, but... no matter what, the tribe stuck together. We were a family, a home. If there was a human who found us and needed shelter, we could offer them a home with us, and many times, they would refuse... and eventually, they would find civilization or die. But those who came with us, they became like family as well. Sometimes, the human would fall in love with one of the other Lizard Faunus. My father, of course, forbade any... physical contact that was sexual unless they married, but it would sometimes be incredible how much they would care for each other. We had half Faunus running around, and some who were not even Lizard faunus. I remember once there was this... Avian Faunus, she would always give me a treat...

"Uh, anyway... We could be allies to any one, if they could accept us. But the White Fang... they saw what power we held in shadow. If you met us, the chance of you having come without being seen was zero. There was always at least 7 scouts on each side, and-"

"How many Lizard Faunus were there, in that tribe?!" Weiss looked over, completely shocked that such a large force could remain so well hidden. The number had to be small, it could not be more than 4 dozen.

"Well... without counting the half faunus or the humans or the non Lizard Faunus... maybe... 700?"

The whole room became silent, as everyone tried to imagine a force of people as big as a kingdom that never stopped to live in a place for more than one simple truth was... they were like Ninjas. They sounded like, if they wanted, they could topple entire towns in just hours by their stealth and number. For a moment, Yang shivered as she imagined an army that you could never see, a force that could attack at any second from ANYWHERE.

"But we also knew that we were supposed to remain neutral. The White Fang never liked that... so many times, they would try to convince everyone to leave. We would refuse, and the White Fang would grow more desperate. One day a young girl was killed, thrown off a cliff. She had been the daughter of a human and a Rabbit Faunus. When we found out, we cremated her and gave her the rites we always give to our dead. One of the men came forward, and we knew he was innocent. He blamed the humans, said they had done this.

"We smelled the real killer.

"His hooded head and masked face did nothing to hide the horror on his face as we took justice from him. He was... not alive when we finished, but while he did, in his last moments, he felt true horror. We did not receive any more visits from the White Fang. We knew they were innocent of that crime, and that the punished party was suffering in Hicervel, but still..."

"Hicervel? What is that?"

"Oh, right.. our culture states that there are 7 hells and 7 heavens, with 7 doors leading to each one. Those whose lives were led by good, they are allowed the choice between the seven heavens, which can be pure physical relief, mental relief, spiritual study, philosphy, Battlefield, reunion, or the Unknown. At any point, the reward can be changed, and the one who can see his family again can go on to fight in battles... and then to physical relief for food, drink, and his lover or a woman that remains his in the afterlife.

"But for those who are evil, there is only Hicervel. Hicervel is the underworld, where you have no choice... there are 7 punishments. Physical pain, mental pain, spiritual destruction, the rejection of the world, Enemy Bating, dissilution, and the Unknown Punishment. No matter how long you suffer, if you lived a life of darkness, you will see Hicervel. You will be tortured and your family will leave you forever. You will be made into the bait for a foe you can never win against. You will be ruined, then returned, and suffer... for all time."

The whole room sat there, looking at the ceiling with wide eyes. An eternity of agony for the evil, and eternal love, life, and something else that even he never knew, for those who were just. It sounded... it sounded so much like religion, but he called it culture. Could this mean that, as a whole, Lizard Faunus tended to be atheist?

Yawning, Bran slid his hand down and grabbed the blanket, as he tucked the girls on either side of him in. Ruby, using the small switch above her, turned the light off, as Blake flicked a match to let a candle burn while she read.

"Good night Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang."

"Good night Weiss, Blake, Bran, Yang."

"Night Ruby, Weiss, Bran, Yang."

"Good night Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Bran~!"

"... You really gonna make me say it too? Bran, don't you dare! NO! Geeehehehehehehehehe!"

Giggles were heard, as the bed shifted, and Bran tickled Weiss into submission.

"O...oh my god, ok! I will, I will!"

She took a moment to breath, before finally saying it, as Bran shifted once more, the creaking bed saying so as he held both girls in his arms.

"Good night Ruby, Bran, Blake, Yang..."


	18. Chapter 18

***Walks into the intro room with lipstick covering my cheeks and lips, a small grin on my face.***

 **Ahem... Ladies and Gentlemen. Chapter 18 of RWBBY.**

 **It feels incredible to be able to write a story every day when I can find the next page. It usually makes me smile, when I think about how much I earned from this story... I have friends, followers, and it just... it is the best feeling in the world when I read a positive review. As for negative ones... I gotta feed my kitten something.**

 ***A small black kitten with a star mark on her chest mewls and jumps in my lap as I rub her ears.***

 **Sometimes, when you feel the most down, you can come here and just... read so many funny or sad or happy stories, full of fluff or harshness... and in the end, no matter what, you feel better. It's like when you feel down, then come home to find friends, or at the very least a funny show. It's always what we wanted deep down:**

 **A place to share our stories, because we all know in the end, we can make someone happy.**

 **And you all make me happy by reviewing, following, or what ever comes to my inbox. Thank you, each and everyone.**

 **Ok, so, we reach the next episode! With the addition of Team JNPR, we have more ground being covered. Will Blake and Sun be chased? Will the whole fight with the mecha happen?**

 **Come on, would I get rid of an epic fight like that one? I gotta keep it!**

* * *

Bran tapped his foot on the floor, watching the clock with bored eyes, uncaring for the "lesson" that Professor Peters was spewing. He really only told of his own exploits, which were starting to run together and it was really starting to piss off the Lizard Faunus. Duelo, snoring, was leaning back in his chair, as the two teams were merely half paying attention. Ruby balanced a notebook on a pencil, Weiss was tapping her finger on the desk, Yang was snoozing behind a text book, and Blake was trying to look interested.

Team JNPR was not even paying attention. Nora was leaning on Ren, snoring as she muttered "pancakes" under her breath every so often. Jaune was tapping his pencil in a blank notebook. Pyrrha, who usually was focused, was looking down at the clock on Bran's desk, trying to leave as bad as he did. Professor Peters, too caught up in his own story, was paying no mind.

At 4pm, the bell rang... and Bran vanished in a puff of smoke. His chair swirled around three times, before settling down, as Duelo woke up and helped Yang, while the others tried to stand up quickly as well. Jaune, having taken what he needed, was the first to follow, before both teams raced to their rooms. No homework was a good thing, and soon, the two teams were inside their areas, before coming out in new clothing.

( **Just... go with what the show has for the original team RWBY** )

Bran, dressed in a fishnet undershirt, had a dark blue Gi on once more, with his arm warmers now holding heating pads inside them. His pants were tight (but not too tight) black pants that would allow him to avoid being snagged on anything. His swords hung off his sides, instead of his back this time, as he slipped a mask over his mouth to help him out. Over all, he looked like some sort of modern shinobi, but taking off the mask, he looked like a strange cosplayer. One who could kick serious ass.

Duelo, never one for much change, had indeed made some new looks: He had changed out his puffy white pants for a pair of black ones, and covering his bare chest was now a huge vest, black arm guards, sleeveless gloves. His weapon, which no one outside of Team JNPR had ever seen, hung off his sides. One was a large, strange looking sword he called a "Nodachi" and on his other side was a very large, saw toothed ring, which had a handle on one side to be held on, with a rope as thin as silk but as powerful as titanium.

Jaune, dressed in armor that now was black with a red dragon over his heart, wore his black jeans as well, with knee pads on his knees still, but these were spiked, so to deliver a deadlier knee kick.

Pyrrha, having never really had a chance to do much of her own shopping for clothes, wore a red blouse that just gave a hint of her bust, the cleavage just visible. With a dark red skirt and thigh high boots with high heels, Jaune was having trouble keeping his eyes, and his hands, off her, as he chuckled and rubbed his head when she gently punched his side.

Nora and Ren? Same as they always wore, which did not seem to surprise anyone but Weiss. However, before she could ask, Bran had walked into their room, opened a window and looked outside.

"Come on Sun! Neptune, it's just a 12 story drop, quit being a baby and shimmy before i climb out there and kick your ass!"

Soon, the last two had come in, with a slightly pale looking Neptune from his brush with the high place. Sun, after slapping hands with Bran, walked to Blake and smiled at her, while she gave a slight blush and smile, ducking her head. Everyone, however, had seen it, as Bran and Duelo walked to the door.

"Ok, I got Team Rwby. Duelo is driving Team JNPR. Sun, Neptune, you guys ride with Duelo. We will drop you guys off where we should. Weiss, Ruby, you guys will be first, since its the center of town. Yang, Duelo and I will drive-"

"Ahh, actually, I was gonna drive me and Neptune... and don't worry, I won't go flirting with anyone, honey pie~!" She smiled and kissed his cheek, walking out the door, as Bran blinked and watched her go, her hips swaying.

"...God I love her... a... and you too, Weiss."

"Oh, I know... just like I know you will buy me new shoes when we come back."

"..Y...Yes dear."

Ren could barely hold it, as Ruby and Weiss walked out the door. As they did, he chuckled and raised his hand up, then did it:

" ** _Whoo-chisss..._** "

"Heheh, absolutely." (Jaune)

"S...shut up, all of you.. Come on, we got plans to fuck up."

* * *

Driving down the road, frowning to himself, Bran used one hand to steer, while the other held his head. He had been trying to catch the scent for over an hour, but so far, all he had done was just feel worse and worse. Tomorrow was his birthday... and he'd turn 18, 8 years since his father died. It was... strange. He felt he would never be where he was, but then, he had two girlfriends, was tracking down the White Fang... and he felt even more empty than ever before. He only felt happy around Yang or Weiss, but he had never told them when his birthday was... it just never came up.

Suddenly, his Scroll vibrated in his shirt. Flicking the object out of his shirt, he turned it on, and saw it was Duelo. With a small smile, he flicked the "green phone" button and raised it to his ear.

"Find anything big bro?"

"Hold on, I gotta put you on speaker... too hard to drive with one hand." For a moment, there was shifting, crackling, before suddenly the voice was clearer.

"Ok, back. So far, I found two things: Jack and shit. Its really starting to suck..." For a moment, the two brothers sighed, as Bran drove down a road. Then... "So... you tell the girls what tomorrow is?"

"Nope. What's the point? So I turn 18. So what? You know I never want to celebrate my birthday." Bran shook his head as he drove. The last time they did was when his father was alive... 8 or 9 years ago. It felt so fresh, that moment when his dad brought him a cake from Vacuo and let him have the first slice of chocolate he had ever tasted. It... it made him tear up a bit.

"Does that really matter? The girls might want to celebrate it. Least give THEM the chance to-" was all he said, before suddenly the sound of brakes went off, then the sound of a horn. "ASSHOLE! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE DRIVING! Jesus, the people in Vale do not fucking know how to drive!"

Bran chuckled and shook his head, much happier with that in his head.

"Yea, but they did better than you did on your first real drive. I remember... was it 4 or 5 lamp posts you ran over? Or wait, was it 4 lamp posts and a stop sign?"

"I was 14 years old, dick head!"

"Yes, and Auntie Madia was pissed off when you came home with the whole thing wrecked. You spent a whole year working it off in the shop when you and I came back from Training! Oh man, that day you came in with the naked Anime girl love pillows, and that girl came in, and you looked like you were kissing the fucking pillow! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up, ya jackass! I had to pay for that pillow, and the damn thing was useless anyway! I didn't have any desire to... you know!"

The two were silent once more, but now there was much less tension, as Bran drove down a small, well worn road. He was reaching the place...

"Duelo, remember when we were kids? We would go out to the Dark District, and I would be the ninja-"

"-And I would be the samurai... Funny how that stuff works... You got those claws, and I got... well... my ability."

"Hey, I never thought I would get to see a real life Zantetsuken!"

"I still remember that old lady screaming at us for breaking her potted plants."

"We? You swung the sword, not me. I was the one who was sitting on the ledge. I was the one who wanted to get ice cream. I just wanted to go home and eat some good stuff WITHOUT the police!"

"Yea yea... and in the end, we got away from the police-"

"ONLY BECAUSE AUNTIE M NEARLY KILLED US BY RUNNING US OVER! Jesus, if we had not jumped out of the way...!"

"Whatever! We are alive now! Two hot blooded men, kicking ass and chewing bubble gum!"

"Yea... sure we are..."

Once more, the silence fell in, before Bran sighed and parked in an alley way.

"...Keep an eye on Ruby, ok? I know you actually have feelings for her... and I know, even now, that whole bullshit about needing speaker phone was just so you didn't miss a step while doing your own 'Ninja Thang.' Just... be careful... protect her AND you."

"...How the hell-?"

"Talk to you tonight, big bro." With those words, Bran hung the phone up and sighed, walking down the street with a small frown, as he sniffed the air, trying to find that smell of the hidden man once more.

* * *

"...You girls got all that?" Duelo sighed as he leaned on the wall of a roof top building. He had secretly set it up so that the teams could hear what was going on, especially about what tomorrow was. For a moment, there was silence, before Weiss spoke up.

"...He buys us stuff so much, like dresses for me, and new shoes for yang... even a new bow for Blake... but he never gets anything back?" Her voice was not chipping so much as shattering to hear, to know that she had never seen this side of her boyfriend. He was always off, doing stuff for them. He would get them food, he would let them cry, and he cried himself... but he never let on that he was not a celebrated birth for so long.

"Yea... It's just a part he doesn't want to remember. Its a piece of the past, to him, about his father being gone. He rejects the pain, but with that pain, he also rejects part of himself... its part of... well, him. That's why I am glad he has you guys. Even you help Sun, and that says a lot."

"...Damn... I guess people have had a rough life, and... damn..." Sun's voice was somewhat lowered, as his phone recorded the two walking through a semi desolate neighborhood.

"It's not all bad... But, again, you guys are great help. Thanks." Duelo smiled and got ready to end the call, when he heard a voice. The voice of Ruby.

"...You have... feelings for me Duelo?" Her voice was warm, very happy, but Duelo felt his whole body go to stone. If he lived, Bran was a dead man.

"Um... Ruby... That... can we talk about this later?"

"How about when we finish?"

"I... ah, that is...!"

"Sounds like a plan." (Ren)

"Awwww, that is sooo cuuuute! I can't wait! Ooh oh, we can pick out an outfit for you, Duelo! Something in dark colors, so you look even hotter for Ruby! Ren, do we have any eye shadow?" (Three guesses, and the first two don't count)

"It's finally nice to hear that you can express how you feel, Duelo... I support you." (Pyrrha)

"Yahoo! My sister has a boyfriend! Break her out of that shell, big guy!" (Yang)

"Nice job, man! I support you as well!" (Neptune)

"OH COME ON GUYS!"

* * *

Bran jumped over a dumpster, his eyes going more and more slitted. He had control, but his senses had just caught the smell of the same man. He smelled of sweat, and bad tobacco. The Torchwick guy must have been nearby him a lot, but there was no smell of him. With a climb up a wall, he looked around the darkened all... and saw his prey. He could have killed him, could have made it a messy accident... and instead, he jumped down, and did a double kick on the Faunus' head HARD. The man had all of three seconds to stand, before he fell over, out cold. In his hands, the uniform of a White Fang member, possibly a high ranking one.

Regretting his choice as he did it, Bran slipped the clothing over his own, noting that it was rather a good choice to keep them on: The clothes would just fit him like the other man, and with the addition of some arm warmers, hiding his tail in one pant leg, he looked EXACTLY like the man would! A nod later as he drew the hood over his hair, he felt himself feel... violated. It was like he had just commited some sin just wearing these clothes, but he had to accept it.

Suddenly, a man in the same uniform was walking over. Seeing him, Bran was thankful that he had hidden the body in a trashcan. As he walked over, the Faunus asked him if he had seen someone named "Neo." Bran, confused, merely shrugged his shoulder and walked by him, noting that the man seemed to quickly accept what ever this uniform would say. So, he had this much power, yet Bran had knocked him out with a kick? These White Fangs were a bunch of Jack- and then he remembered that Blake used to be part of them.

With a sigh, he walked into the werehouse... and felt his blood run cold.

In front of him was a massive machine, what looked like a mecha. Guns, fists, even a tank like body! Crap, the White Fang had these?! He felt his whole body shiver, as the man behind him accidently ran into him from behind.

"Ah! Sorry sir! Just... Um... Sir? Are you ok?" The man had walked in front, as he waved his hand in front of Bran's face. Snapped out of the trance, he looked at the man, his eyes going cold for a moment. It was a reflex, but it vanished... too late, as the other man stepped back and gave even more apologies. Rushing off, he looked... almost terrified.

 _'...Damn, I must be in one hell of a uniform!'_

Suddenly, Bran was pushed from one side, and looking over, Bran would have killed for time to stop, the world to let him go wild, just on this one person.

"Get moving, ya filthy animal! We got a crowd out there, and I need you to get them to not kill me!"

Torchwick, his cigar in his mouth, was leaning on his cane, as a woman with brown and pink hair stood off to the side behind him. Bran could have killed him. He could cut his head off... and then what? The whole werehouse would attack. and then he would die. Then the others would mourn him, and then... who knew? Besides, he didn't wanna die a virgin! So, with his teeth clenched under his lips, Bran turned away, walked to the stage, and took a deep breath.

"Brothers... sisters! Welcome to the White Fang... That is what many of you expect to hear, yes?"

The whole crowd cheered, some of them even lifting their hands to agree.

"...Well guess what? That ain't how this place works! This is a Militia! You fight, you kill, or you die! If you can't stomach that fact, leave now! You come here to fight for your rights... am I correct?"

No cheering now. Suddenly, Bran felt very cold again, and he realized how close to revealing himself he was.

"That is not to say, I am telling you to go. The choice is, you can join the fight, or you can stay alive a lot longer. We fight, and we die. Friends of mine are gone. People I fought beside, they died! And do you know why they died? Was it for the freedom of Faunus?"

Some of the Faunus tried to say it was, but more seemed... entranced. Even the other White Fang seemed to be very caught up.

"They died... to defend what they believed in. I won't dismiss their reasoning. I cannot. However, I can say this: When you take a life, when you watch it leave the life of someone else, think about what else you just took away. That is someone's daughter, or son. Someone's husband, or wife... The mother, Father, Aunt, Uncle... You take one life, you take more than that. If you cannot stomach that simple fact, then you don't need to be here."

Some of the Faunus seemed to shift, looking very torn now. Sighing, Bran knew he would never be able to hold off any thing else. So, with a small sigh, he crossed his arms.

"Tonight, we have a special guest. He has been helping the White Fang for a while now, so I introduce, Mr. Torchwick!"

Slowly, the Faunus backed off, as the red headed male took stage. Bran never felt so sick in his whole life. He had just given a speech, dressed as a foe, in front of people who would kill him in mere moments! He felt like he needed some water, but when he turned to leave, he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, what's the rush, Mr Motivator? Come on, you gotta have more to say!" Torchwick had taken the smoke out of his mouth, but his grin was... strange. It was like he knew someth-

...Oh. **FUCK**!

"Let's see... How about we start with, who are you really?" Suddenly, Bran's mask and hood were removed... and the whole room gasped. He never really remembered how many White Fang were there, but he knew Torchwick had seen him... and the whole shock on his face was even more evidence. So, with a punch, Bran freed himself, as the shirt with the White Fang logo ripped off.

"ADIOS ASSHOLES!"

Bran rushed up the wall, kicking off the shoes he had been forced to wear, as some of the members drew their guns. One gun fired, and the whole place went dark. Still able to see in the dark, the Lizard faunus jumped out the window... and suddenly, Blake and Sun were behind him!

"THAT WAS INSANE, MAN!" Sun looked at him, as the trio were rushing down the street as fast as they could, jumping the smaller buildings when they could. Blake, giving Bran a small look of respect for what he said, smiled and nodded with Sun.

"Well, it was the truth! I couldn't let those innocent people get the whole thing! I mean-"

CRASH!

Bran looked over and felt his whole body, for the third time in the night, go cold as stone. Torchwick, as he could see in a window before he closed it, was piloting the machine from the werehouse!

"YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME WITH ALL THIS FUCKING GOD DAMN HORSESHIT!" Bran let the cursing fly, as he pushed the duo down an alley, as he made a turn, making Torchwick chase only him. Racing up a hill, Bran jumped to all fours, racing away faster. Behind him, the machine was growing faster, but so was he... issue was, HE WAS ONLY FLESH!

* * *

"Everyone! We need help!" (Blake)

"Bran's being chased by some machine! Torchwick's inside, and he's focused on-" (Sun)

"AHHHH! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCKFUCKFUCK SHIT BALLLLLLS!" (Bran)

"Hold on, we should be coming!" (Yang)

"HEEEEELP! AH! OW OW OW! FUCKFUCK FUUUUUUUUCK! OH FUCK A MONKEY ON THE ASS WITH A ST-EEEEEEIIIIIT!" (Bran)

"What the hell does a Monkey have to do with-" (Sun)

"SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF MY ASS!" (Bran)

"Hold on, little brother! Help is on the way! Team JNPR, get to the plaza! Bran, run to the Highway!"

"AAHHHH!" (Bran)

* * *

Bran raced through the streets, the cars around him honking with rage, as the Lizard Faunus slid and raced down one lane, as the mecha grew larger behind. Screaming himself hoarse was not happening it seemed, as he jumped back to two feet and began looking for a break in the barrier. However, none came out!

"GOD! TAKE PITY ON ME FOR ONCE! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Little Bro! Grab my hand!" Suddenly, Duelo had appeared, his massive pick up with the heavy duty bumper shoving the other cars away, as his hand held out the window. Bran, never feeling luckier, grabbed his hand, and was swung onto the back, as Pyrrha and Jaune grabbed his back and pulled him in. Nora and Ren began to fire, sitting on the end, as Bran panted and closed his eyes.

"Oh jesus, there is a god! THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THAAAANK YOU GOOOOD!" The man panted and felt for his blades, as he slowly sat up and began to fire as well, using the modfied claws that now could blast with small shots of Dust Crystal, with a bullet following the crystal to unleash a bit of power. The effect was a mini explosion that was half what had hit him that first day of Beacon. Worked on Grimm... and the Mecha just kept racing forward.

"Bran, Duelo, I'm ahead of you!" Weiss' voice came over the scroll, as she jumped down from the upper ramp, and began to push her sword into the road... when Torchwick fired a missle from his arm at her.

The force slammed into the ground ahead of her, as she hit the barrier, then sailed through it. She was out cold... and she could die from the fall!

Horror crossed Bran's face, before he jumped from the car and raced forward. He would not lose her. He would not lose her. He would not lose her. He would not lose her! HE WOULDN'T LOSE WEISS TOO!

"BRAN! STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA- WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Bran jumped off the ramp, his arms spread. He would reach her. He would save her... he would not fail this time, or ever again!

His Semblance kicked in, as the massive Icy Fire claws formed over his hands and feet, new, much bigger spikes formed on the end of his tail. The claws wrapped around her, as he turned to the ramp, the height growing more and more distant... and then suddenly, it was getting closer! He was going up?! Weiss groaned, looking at him... and then behind him.

"B... Bran..."

"Just stay here... this asshole is mine." The voice that came from him was angry, but the anger was tempered by love, so he could control it. He felt hate and passion mix, as he stepped onto the pavement. The others were staring, as he set down Weiss on the ground. Ahead of him, Torchwick was fighting Yang, Blake, and Ruby. However, all of them stopped when they all spotted Bran... and Ruby said it.

"Bran... you have WINGS!?"

 **(A/N: I recommend here that you all play the Yasha's Theme from Asura's Wrath... just to get a feel for this battle.)**

Behind him, made of thousands of thousands of icicles, were the largest wings anyone had ever seen. They could have covered both groups, shielding them in its massive span. Lights seemed to reflect off into hundreds of colors, as Bran walked closer, his new claws scraping the ground and leaving massive indents where he dragged. Torchwick, a dark and cold grimace on his face, walked forward in the mecha.

"So you got some new claws and wings. Big deal! I can still kick your ass, you little brat!"

With that, he raced forward to punch the Faunus, but Bran moved his body to one side and dodged with ease. His eyes had gone slitted, but now, instead of them being red, they had gone Aquamarine... just like his hair, his claws... and even his tail. He could see without the hatred blinding him, and he was stronger too.

He proved THAT by slamming his claw through the Mecha's arm and shattering the whole thing in half.

Yang, seeing a chance, jumped over to the mecha's head and began to punch, as Blake and Ruby began shooting at the guns. When the Mecha turned to attack Yang, Pyrrha used her Semblance to hold it in place, as Jaune and Bran began to attack at the legs. Ren and Nora, their ammo gone, did they best they could by smashing at the base. Duelo, holding his sword, was charging his Semblance, as the whole blade began to glow brighter and brighter.

The attack was too much for the Mecha, which lost its ability to fire any weapons after Jaune used Stygios to cut through the guns easily. Pyrrha, able to use Magnatism, was able to stop any fist swings with her Semblance... but it was eating up her physical strength. The last one, she suddenly fell over, panting.

With a glare, Torchwick tried to slam his fist into Pyrrha... but Jaune used his own to stop that with ease, the recoil enough to dent the machine, before Bran pulled his claw back and slammed into where Jaune had blocked. Immediately, the whole arm ashattered, and now, it was without any form of attack, save the stubby legs.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!"

Duelo, holding the blade, as it charged with a massive golden flare, yelled as he placed the blade at his side. Bran, seeing what happened, pulled Ruby and his team safe, as Jaune and Ren did the same for theirs.

With a single swing, the sword created... some strange energy blast, which hit the machine, then slashed it in half, JUST missing Torchwick, who had leaned away from the center in time. The blast cut through the metal with ease, as Duelo fell to one knee, drained completely.

Dusting himself off, Torchwick looked at the group, chuckling as he backed up slowly. Before Bran could deliver a final blow, that same girl with the strange hair appeared, then grabbed Torchwick, shattering them both into hundreds of pieces without a word. They then appeared on a Vertibird (I have no idea what they called those airplanes, so i just used a word) and began flying off, as Bran glared.

Jaune, sighing, fell next to Pyrrha, as the others walked over to Bran, touching his wings and new claws. Nora laughed and grinned, but Bran backed off, and sighed, releasing the Semblance. However, the smiles all left their faces, as Bran began speaking.

"That... is not gonna fly anymore. I know, I know, I should have discussed the plan with you guys. I should have talked, said something! It just... I didn't want you to worry, so-"

"Uh... Bran?" (Jaune)

"Hold on a moment, I gotta get this off my chest. I should have seen this. I mean, he's a criminal with ties to so many people. I should have expected he would... I dunno, either have someone who can build those things or just plain steal em."

"Bran." (Blake)

"Its stupid enough for me to just charge in, like some action hero or super spy, and if I get-"

"Bran." (Ren, Nora, and Ruby)

"No, no, let me finish! I screwed up, and I was weak. Weiss, I nearly lost you, and that scares me the most, and... and if I lose you guys, its..."

"Bran!" (Yang, Weiss, Duelo)

"I almost am finished! Yang, I will get you a new dress or shoes or whatever! Weiss, you name it, and I will buy you... something! Duelo, if you wanna play games or something some day, just say the-"

"BRAN!" (Everyone else)

"WHAT?! I AM TRYING TO BE THE NICE GUY HERE AND YOU ALL-!"

"Look at your hands and back!" (Weiss)

"What do you mean, look at my-... Oh... fuck me sideways."

His hands, once looking human (save for the claws) had now become covered in dark blue feathers, thin like that near a crow's feet. Slowly, his eyes went wide, before he looked behind him...

His back had two wings, just as Aquamarine as his hair.

Bran was somehow... a half Avian and half Lizard Faunus.


	19. Chapter 19

**_*Wearing a collar around my neck in addition to my normal clothes, I cough into my hand, blushing from more lipstick on my cheek.*_**

 ** _Chapter 19_**

 ** _So, someone wrote me a review asking about Avian Faunus becoming a thing. That... is part of the whole secret, but let's just say, I had no intentions of there being any Avian Faunus within THIS fanfic, except for Bran being the hybrid of Lizard and Avian. The idea is actually supposed to mean how Bran is more like... well, more like a Dragon than a mere lizard. Salamander, becoming Weiss' and Yang's Dragon Knight, the whole Icy-Fire Semblance... It was all clues to point to the idea. No one is gonna call him out as an actual Dragon Faunus_**

 ** _(Far as I know, its all animals that we have seen for Faunus... except for one faunus with two horns like an Oni. If anyone can explain that to me, write a review please!)_**

 ** _Now, I know there is a bit of confusion._**

 ** _Why is Bran a half Lizard, half Avian? That is a question that I wanted to answer in the next few chapters, but it will take a while... we might even have to go through a few arcs, in fact! However, just know that Bran, for all intents and purposes, is hybrid._**

 ** _So, this chapter took me a while to make... mostly because I was spending time with someone I care for a lot. Let's just say, she is the Pyrrha to my Jaune. Anyway, to continue the story, I have just this:_**

 ** _Welcome to RWBBY, Chapter 19._**

* * *

Pyrrha's hits were fast, precise, and unreadable, as Jaune smiled and leaned forward on the railing, watching her with a giddy smile. Her swings allowed her to smack and beat down Cardin, who had attempted to "take her down a few pegs." Instead, he was getting his ass kicked, as Jaune cheered and whooped her on. The girl, after Cardin was in the red, looked at him and giggled, then waved at him, before she slowly walked up to meet with him.

"Well, that was an interesting match. Thank you, miss Nikos. Now then, everyone. You were allowed to witness what will happen during the festival. You all will fight, but that does not mean you all must be enemies." Glynda walked out of the side, as Cardin, barely able to walk straight, groaned and moved to his own seat. The blonde woman looked around, as slowly, a student from Haven, Mercury, smiled and volunteered for the next match.

"Hmm... I want to take on... Bran Spaltung! I heard that he was a tough opponent, so let's-" was all was said, before the Lizard Faunus (To everyone else's eyes but those who knew) walked down the stairs. Dressed in his usual outfit, he also had on large bandages that were visible under the vest, which led to the whispered rumors that he had gotten hurt while doing his midnight training.

For the past week, ever since Team RWBBY and Team JNPR had come back from... something in Vale, Bran had withdrawn into himself. He would rarely eat, drink, and never even sleep. His grades suffered, his attention was on making himself even stronger. Weiss and Yang, always there for him, were often told to leave him be, as he trained for hours, up to the next day, in the weight room or track. He would never stop trying to get stronger, and sometimes even skipped class just to do so. Even Blake, who might have done the same, was worried about him, they could see... and yet...

With a look of indifference, Bran stood at the ready as Mercury walked to face him. The two just stood there, until Good witch called the beginning... and Bran dashed forward, faster than he had moved for a meal before that day, and smashed his fist into the boy's chest HARD. Immediately, half of his aura was gone, but he recovered and jumped to his feet, shaking his head.

"Ok, so you got some moves, man! You should definite- BURGH!" Bran's second hit, a low kick, had smashed into Mercury's side, taking off a small chunk, before a third hit with a back spinning fist sent him to the other side, as a third chunk. When Mercury, looking a bit confused, stood up... there was a final strike that made the men cringe and grab their tenders.

"...oh... god...!"

Bran, seeing Goodwitch about to call the match, walked off the stage and past the rows, as everyone watched. He never looked... so cold. He had always been the one to smile, to laugh, to make jokes. What in the name of Hell had changed him so badly?

Emerald, rushing to her teammate, helped pick him up, and carried him to the medical room, as the men of the room felt their own reaction. If he had swung harder, he might have done... permanent damage. As such, he would be hurting for a long while.

Weiss, the first to stand up, had rushed out to find Bran, while the others, getting stuck on people, took a while longer, and were soon followed by Team JNPR. Jaune had seen the look on Bran's face... and to be fair, it was not nice. It was not the man who could find humor in anything, even heart break.

It was not Bran who had walked by.

* * *

Hours later, Bran was punching rapidly on a large bag, using his bandages and gloves to hide the new talons and feathers he had, just as he had during the fight. Sure, rumors were popping up about him, but he didn't care. They could call him gay, or a freak, or even a half Grimm... it did not matter to him at all. There was only one thing that came to his mind, as he punched, kicked, and trained to fight faster and stronger.

He almost lost Weiss.

He had seen her falling. If he had been faster, or had done something to stop the missile, he could have made it so she was never in danger. He was slow, he was weak, and he was a coward. He couldn't face the girls, tell them the fear he had. Not again. He could see the horror in their faces as Weiss had fallen... he had felt that horror pierce his skin, his soul. He clenched his fist and began to work on his punching faster, but when he did, he broke the damn thing with one punch.

"DAMN IT!" With a punch, he shoved his fist through the wall, and stood there. as he felt his whole body shake. Being the only one in the gym, as everyone else was trying to learn about the other kingdoms, about family or whatever, he was the only one to hear the dry wall crack from the force, to here the wood splinter. He panted and stood there, the images of Weiss dead, of Yang beaten, bloody...

Falling to his knees, Bran clutched his knees. He would not cry again. He would not let the fear win... but it was already. He was seeing them all: Blake, her body in horrible positions as a mecha had smashed her into a wall, Sun being crushed under a foot... he even saw Ruby, his darling little sister, being... being...

Rushing to the bathroom, Bran vomited into the toilet. His mind had brought the images, and now he suffered for that. He wanted to stop this fear, the pain... but there was no way. He would see them all dying, or dead, even if he slept with both girls near him. He was haunted by the fact that, if they died, he would never again find love. His heart would never again be whole. He would die, of a broken heart...

Sitting on his feet, Bran tried to hold it in, but as he flushed the toilet, tears fell down his face, as he sniffed.

"I can't do this... I am not that strong... I... must protect you all..."

* * *

The two teams sat in the cafeteria, minus Bran once more. Duelo, sitting at his spot, chewed absently on a piece of beef, while Ruby and the others just spun the spagetti or noodle dish they had gotten. Yang had not even touched her dish, her eyes full of pain. She had tried to find Bran, but when she did, he had just told her to leave him alone. He would not even look at her, and she felt... like he was going to do something tragic.

Weiss, sighing, pushed her tray forward, having only taken a single bite of her food.

"We should try to figure out what to do for the dance... Team CVFY did leave it up to us... I guess I will go... pick out table cloth, or maybe... ugh, I dunno..." Slowly, she stood up, dumping her food out as she walked. Ruby, not even trying to eat, dumped hers as well. The others just watched, before Duelo slowly walked over, having eaten most of his food, then cleared his throat.

"Uh... Ruby, could we talk?" His hair was ruffled back, as he frowned and scratched his head, looking... worried. The girl, who barely came up to his waist, looked up and nodded. The two slowly walked outside, as Yang sighed and put her head on her hand. Blake, frowning, put her fork down, as well as her book, and rubbed her temples.

"...What is going on with Bran? He barely eats anything, I don't... how is he still so..." Jaune tried to talk, but it felt so confusing to him, as he sighed and put his food in the garbage, his hands sliding in his pockets. He was Bran's friend, and yet, the two barely spoke any more. They had always been around each other, so when the Faunus had just left, it was like missing a piece of himself. Pyrrha, frowning, had begun to follow, but Ren stopped her.

Ever since that day, the two teams had begun to break apart, all because the glue that held them together, a firm friendship, was trying to do something, and no one could tell what it was.

* * *

Night finally fell, as the two teams headed to bed, save for Bran, who was still doing... whatever he was doing. Weiss, slowly laying down, sniffed slightly as her blanket was untucked... and her bed had never felt so cold. Yang, laying in her own bed, sighed, and slipped out, before laying next to Weiss.

"...I got used to being next to Bran... I need someone next to me. Feels too..." Was Yang's excuse, before Weiss hugged her and sniffed.

"...Is Bran ever coming back? I miss him, and the way he made everything seem so much more bright..."

"...I wish I knew Weiss." Slowly, Yang held the girl, as they tried to stay warm. Without their warm blanket tucker, it took much longer, but the room fell silent, as everyone drifted off to sleep. Dreams were gone, in favor of a void that held nothing. No light, no darkness... just a void.  
Slowly, the door opened, as Bran entered, his duffle bag on his back. His eyes traveled over everyone in the room, as he felt his whole body shudder. If this is what must be done, he would do so. If he wanted to protect them all, he would have to leave Beacon... and his beloveds.

Stuffing his bag with clothing, a few books, and one notebook, he began to leave, his hands sliding to his pockets, when he realized that he still had his keys. Taking them out, he stared at them, then walked over to Ruby. With a tear falling down his face, he placed the keys by her pillow.

"...Ruby... you beautiful, brave, wonderful girl. I wish I could see you grow up and make Duelo your puppy dog... I wish I could see you kick so much ass as the leader... I hope you will never forget me... but if you must, know that you hold a place in my heart, little sister..." With that, Bran leaned over and kissed her forehead, as the girl murred and smiled in her sleep, pulling the blanket closer. Moving to Blake, Bran knelt down.

"...Take care of Sun. Kick his ass when he gets out of line, and when he flirts, aim for his nuts. Make him suffer for anything, and make him your man... but most of all, never forget, you are a friend I cherish..." With that, he smiled and stroked the girl's hair once, as her bow twitched with her ears and she seemed to mew in delight and sleep deeper.

Finally, Bran knelt down by the two girls on the bed that he had once slept in. Weiss and Blake held each other, a hug that showed their friendship and care for each other. Bran... bran had no place there.

"...Good bye, my loves... Goodbye. I have no words to tell you how sorry I am... but if you are to remain safe, and happy, and alive... if all of you must, then I must become the turncoat... I must leave... If I complete this one mission, then we need never fear again. If I win, and I am still alive... the moment I come back, I will marry you both. I promise this, now and forever... if I die, then find a man who can make you both happy... know that I will wait for you in the door of Reunion, if they allow me..."

Slowly, Bran stood, tucking the girls in one more time, before taking a small breath. With that, he walked to the door, opening it with stealth, then slowly began to close it. His eyes gazed upon all three girls one last time... and a single tear fell down his face. His tribe... his family...

"Goodbye..."

* * *

Outside the school, having undone the bandages, Bran felt his massive wings spread, as he took a deep breathe. At first, he felt the pain in his chest as if he had tied them too tight. But as he walked, the pain grew, and slowly, the Faunus realized... he was hurting emotionally.

Here he was, to leave behind friends, the loves he had, to stop a war that had brewed for years. He would fight in the name of Love, in the name of Weiss and Yang. He loved them, so much, and yet, as he left, the pain would only crush his heart more. He did not want to leave. He wanted to stay, to protect them forever...

Once more, he stepped further away, as he felt the tears fall down his eyes.

"Gonna just run away, huh?"

Bran froze, his eyes wide as he slowly turned to the voice. Jaune, dressed in his armor and jeans, stared at him, holding that shield in his hand that Bran had given him. The blonde had never looked so angry, had never felt so mad, as he did now. He walked toward Bran and began to push his shoulder.

"You think running away is the answer? What are you doing? Is this your way of breaking up with them?!"

"...You wouldn't understand."

"THEN HELP ME UNDERSTAND! BRAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The Faunus stood there, his hands at his sides, before he turned away.

"This is something i must do. If I can destroy the White Fang, and... and find a way to stop the Grimm, then they will all live free! I won't have to fear them dying... I won't have to let them down."

"So you think that leaving them, without any kind of explanation, is not gonna let them down?"

"I would explain... if I come back."

"IF?! Bran, you are not thinking clearly! They love you so much, and this is... this is crazy! YOU WANT TO DIE!?"

"...I want to see them happy. I want to see them grow old and live long and happy lives... but they cannot while the White Fang live. I must be the one to settle this... I am sorry, Jaune, but-"

He had turned to Jaune, ready to say how sorry he was, but barely had time to dodge the first punch the boy had thrown.

"DAMN YOU!" Jaune pulled his other fist back, and began to try and punch out the older boy. Bran, dodging as best as he could, barely was able to avoid being hit, and in fact, took a few to his face and his neck. However, still he would not fight back, as Bran tried to raise his hands up to block the punches.

"YOU DUMBASS! Yang and Weiss love you! If you die, or dissappear, think how tramatic that could be! They might never recover!" Jaune's fists were really flying now, as he tried to punch his friend's nose in. Bran, unable to dodge a hit, took one to his cheek, as he spun around and held his face.

"They can! They are strong enough to-"

"NOT WITHOUT YOU! You are the one to keep us all smiling! You make us all feel better! Because of you, I have Pyrrha! Ren has Nora now, and you think you can just leave that all behind?! Ruby will miss you! Your own little sister will mourn her big brother, and all she will have left is Duelo! And Weiss and Yang? They won't have anyone! You son of a stupid mother fucking asshole!"

Jaune's hit clocked into Bran's temple, as he fell and hit the fountain hard, groaning as he held his stomach. He was getting his asss kicked, but he would never hurt his friend! Never! He was not a monster. Still, Jaune grabbed his collar and lifted him up, screaming in anger.

"You fucking moron! Yang is strong, but she needs you to be there, to comfort her! The strong suffer, and you suffer so much! She's suffered! Why must you put them into more!? Damn you, you selfish bastard!"

With that, Jaune huffed, glaring at the teen with gritted teeth. before dropping him. Bran, with a bloody nose, a beaten cheek, and even some bruises on his body, stared back, before he turned away.

"Stop it Jaune! I know they suffered... they suffer because..."

"Because what?! What possible reason do you have, to defend this... bullshit stupidty!?"

"ITS BECAUSE I AM TOO WEAK!"

Bran turned and glared, as tears fell down his cheeks. His eyes were that red color, but in them was the sadness, the pain he was feeling. Jaune stared, huffing from the effort, as both teens stared... and then Bran fell to his knees.

"I'm too fucking weak... I let Weiss get hurt. I let her get hurt, and if I had not been faster, she'd... she would be dead, and..." He covered his face, sobbing harder, loudly shuddering at the thought of losing her. She would have been gone forever, and Bran would never survive.

"...Then you gotta be beside her." Slowly, Jaune had knelt down in front of his friend, as the two looked at each other.

"You should be there... always. If you wanna protect them, then never give up. Never stop trying to defend them. It's why I love Pyrrha, why I am always near her side. Because I know, in the end, its both of us, working together, who keep each other safe... She is my shield, and I am hers. You have to be their shield, Bran, and they will be yours..."

The Faunus, sniffing, lowered his head and tried to hide the tears, but Jaune moved closer and held his friend.

"...Come on, we better get cleaned up. You need bandages."

* * *

Team RWBBY, waking from the night of no dreams once more, were shocked when Ruby's bed suddenly dropped a pair of keys. Yang, recognizing the keys as Bran's, felt her whole body chill, as she raced down the hall in just her pajamas. Weiss, having some sense, pulled on some pants before she followed, as the others went out in states of dress. For a full ten minutes, they were full of fear... and then, they heard singing in the student kitchen:

 _"Some... say I have no direction..._  
 _That I'm a light-speed distraction..._  
 _That's a knee-jerk reaction..." (Bran)_

 _"Still... this is the final frontier,_  
 _Everything is so clear..._  
 _To my destiny I steer..." (Jaune)_

The girls, blinking, all walked to the door and pushed it in... and saw the two boys, Bran and Jaune, working on dozens of pancakes, eggs, bacon... mountains of breakfast, as a radio was playing between them. Bran had dozens of bandages covering his face, and Jaune had some around his hands, but they looked... happy.

 _"This Life in the stars is all I've ever known..." (Bran)_

 _"Stars and stardust in infinite space is my only home." (Jaune)_

 _"But the moment I hit the stage,_  
 _Thousands of voices are calling my name,_  
 _And I know in my heart it's been worth all the while._  
 _And as my Albums fly off of the shelves,_  
 _Handing out autographed pics of myself,_  
 _This life I chose isn't easy but it's one heck of a ride!" (Both)_

 _"At the moment that I hit the stage,_  
 _I hear the universe calling my name!_  
 _And I know deep in my heart I have nothing to fear!_  
 _And as the solar wind blows through my hair,_  
 _Knowing that I have so much still left to share,_  
 _A wandering spirit whose tearing its way through the cold atmosphere..._  
 _I'm like a comet..." (Both... again.)_

The two finished the song, laughing as they flipped the eggs onto plates, before pushing them into a warm oven, as Jaune checked the bacon, while Bran rotated the sausage links. Suddenly, Yang smiled and giggled, before laughing at them both. The reason? Bran was dressed as he usually was... and with a big, flowery looking apron, while Jaune was covered in flour. The two looked at each other and merely shrugged, before the girls went to sit down, breakfast almost served, as Team JNPR came in.

Bran, holding a spatula to serve the food, looked at Yang and sighed.

"Honey... put on some pants, please. I love your big booty, but i don't need anyone else seeing it."

* * *

(Song: _Like a Comet_ , Steven Universe)


	20. RWBBY News (Bad and Good)

**How badly I wanted to continue this story.**

 **Oh, the ideas I wanted to put into this story! How much thought went into designing Bran, Duelo, and their past. However, I have come to a very sound, possibly crude and very true realization:**

 **This story is bad.**

 **I know, I know... you all liked how crazy Bran is, and how he makes girls squeal like the super star that Beacon academy is severely lacking. Seriously, there needs to be a super hot guy in every school. I LOVE how people were getting into the story... but then... I realized that this story is really bad.**

 **Grammer, spelling... So much of this story is a fail, it is not worth being continued. To those who supported me, however, FRET NOT!**

 **You see, I did some looking over, and decided that I went too far off my original path of the story. SO... I am gonna do what a good writer does:**

 **REWRITE AND RETITLE!**

 **Within the next two weeks, there WILL be a new story that overtakes this story, basically what I had planned originally... and since such a rewrite will mean new paths, I guess I should mention...**

 **Yes, boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen... the new story MAY become a Harem story. So far, I thought and thought... and decided that it should be, at least, a Checkmate x OC story. Now, I will add ONE more person to the harem, but may not happen... sorry to say.**

 **In any case, i wish you all safety and happiness. I hope to see you all in the new and revised story, "Revenant Royale!" (Rough Title #1)**


End file.
